


A New Deal, A New Game

by MilesPrower2011



Series: Persona 5: FemMC [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: A new game, A new world, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5) ...but kinda (it's completly different), Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), But everyone is here, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Human Morgana, Morgana Sakura, Pain, Personas are still around in a way... just wait, Running from the Truth, Sojiro and Wakaba are married, There isn't much of a plan here so tags will change... a lot, They adopted Morgana, Wakaba Sakura, Wtf am I doing, kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 61,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesPrower2011/pseuds/MilesPrower2011
Summary: A god Ren has never met, offered her a new deal - she’ll make the perfect world, Morgana is human and lives under Sojiro, Ann is happy and free from Kamoshida, Shiho isn’t being abused, Ryuji is the track start and the track team is still going, Yusuke lives with his mother, Makoto is free form adults control, Futaba’s mother is still alive, Haru isn’t being forced into marriage and Akechi isn’t being forced to be an assassin. All her confidants are free, but she will have to relive the year and all it’s changes. And some changes aren’t for the better.But as they say, if it’s too good to be true, then it probably is...What will Ren do?
Relationships: Isshiki Wakaba/Sakura Sojiro
Series: Persona 5: FemMC [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590436
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. The Second Chance...?

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is - if you don't kill Yaldabaoth in a time window, the world can't be reserved back. It has fallen into panic and chaos. Many missing and dead... The Phantom Thieves of Hearts failed... in a way...
> 
> This is just a AU I'm playing with. Why? Because I'm going mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited (18/07/20) - not much changed, just fixing a few things {still not 100% happy with it}

She lost. Sure she defeated Yaldabaoth, but she was too late. Nothing changed once she took him down. He achieved his goal. The world has fallen into chaos, her friends are lying dead around her, in her arms she cradles Futaba’s body, she can’t even feel the links with her other confiands.

Everyone she cared about is dead. She couldn’t even get in contact with her family at home. No one answered. 

Ren started crying, why? Why did this happen!? Ren let out a scream. 

“Your heart cries out.” a female voice said.

Ren looked at the bright light.

“Who are you?” Ren asked, pulling Futaba closer.

“I have many names, I am known as the goddess of time and fate.” she said. “I can offer you a deal. I can change all this.”

“Change?” Ren repeated.

“Tell me, if you could do anything for those friends around you, what would it be?” she asked.

Ren scanned the group.

“Morgana to be human, living under Sojiro. I know Sojiro will keep him safe. Ann to be free from Kamoshida’s abuse, as well as everyone else, and having Shiho by her side. Ryuji still being the track team star and Kamoshida not breaking his leg. Yusuke being with his mother and Madarame not stealing or abusing his pupils. Makoto having her father by her side and is living happily with her sister. Futaba also being with her mother, but is still close to Sojiro. Haru not being forced into her marriage and her father free from corruption as well as being alive and well. Goro alive, as well as his mother, and not being forced into being an assassin for that vile man.” Ren explained.

Ren started crying.

“And the others?” she asked.

“Free from those who oppressed them!” Ren answered.

“What about you?” she asked.

“Nothing! I don’t care about me.” Ren answered. “Take my life if you must!”

“My dear, I would never do that.” she assured the child. “I shall grant you such a world, you must survive the year all over again. There will be no Metaverse, no Personas and no Yaldabaoth. You may very well never be friends will those around you.”

“I’m okay with that.” Ren confessed. “If me not being friends with them means they all can live a full life, then I’ll pay the price. That is my burden and mine alone!”

The voice chuckled.

“Very well. I shall create this world and watch you closely adapt to your new challenges.” she said. “I wish you luck, Trickster.”

Ren was blinded by a bright light, then jumped, waking up and sighed. The train ride. Ren looked around, then sighed. Why was she here again? Ren gasped as everything came back. Ren shook her head. She still had a run in with Shido, still being sent to Sojiro. Ren sighed. She looked around and sighed. There was no talk about mental shutdowns or any accidents. 

‘I’ll just have to play by ear.’ Ren thought.

Ren made it to Leblanc, she walked in to see both Sojiro and Wakaba. Wakaba noticed her and walked over.

“Um.” Ren whispered.

“Ren Amamiya, I assume.” Wakaba said.

“Y-Yes ma’am.” Ren whispered.

“I’m Wakaba Sakura.” Wakaba introduced. 

Sakura? 

“Did you have a safe trip down?” Wakaba asked.

“Y-Yeah.” Ren answered.

Sojiro walked over, scanning her.

“I’m Sojiro Sakura. You’ll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you’re the one, huh?” Sojiro introduced.

Ren looked down.

“I don’t know how you talked me into this.” Sojiro whispered to Wakaba. “Anyway, follow me.”

Sojiro walked off and Ren quickly followed him with Wakaba close behind her. They came to the attic and Ren scanned it, it was all cleaned. Her box was sitting in the middle of the room, like last time.

“This is your room.” Sojiro told her.

Ren scanned it again.

“You look like you wanna say something.” Sojiro pointed out.

“It’s so big.” Ren said.

“It’s on you to keep it clean from here on out.” Sojiro told her. “We’ll be leaving after I lock up each day. You’ll be alone at night, but don’t do anything stupid. I’ll throw you out if you cause any trouble.”

“Right, I understand.” Ren whispered.

“Now then, I got the gist of your situation.” Sojiro started. “You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right? That’s what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah? And now that you’ve got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The court ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved. In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass.”

Ren sighed. Wakaba shook her head.

“Sojiro, that’s enough.” Wakaba told him. “There’s no need to speak to her like that.”

Sojiro looked at her shocked.

“My parents didn’t.” Ren whispered. 

“Huh?” Wakaba said.

“My parents didn’t get rid of me, they died six years ago.” Ren confessed. “My uncle claimed it was for my best interest.”

Wakaba looked at Sojiro, then at Ren as she placed her hand on Ren’s shoulder. Ren jumped, looking at the woman.

“I’m sorry.” Wakaba said.

“It’s fine.” Ren whispered. “It’s just been me and my siblings since. My uncle doesn't live with us.”

“Then who pays for the bills?” Wakaba asked.

“I do.” Ren answered. “My brother isn’t well, so I work.”

Wakaba looked at her worried.

“Anyway, it’s best you not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted.” Sojiro warned her.

Ren sighed as she looked at Sojiro.

“A whole year.” Ren whispered. ‘Again.’ Ren thought.

“Cause any problems, and you’ll be sent straight to juvie.” Sojiro told her.

Ren nodded.

“Tomorrow, we’ll be taking you to Shujin.” Wakaba said.

Ren looked at the woman. 

“We’ll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there.” Wakaba told her.

“There’s rarely a place that’ll accept someone like you, you know.” Sojiro added.

Wakaba glared at Sojiro who jumped, then cleared his throat. Ren sighed.

“Your luggage arrived earlier. I left them over there.” Sojiro told her.

Sojiro and Wakaba walked off. Ren sighed, she still wanted to disappear. She could hear Wakaba’s and Sojiro’s voices but couldn’t make out what they were saying. It didn’t really matter anyway, but Sojiro might be in serious trouble by the looks of things.

Ren scans the room, walking to her box. All she has to do is unpack. She doesn’t have to clean now which is nice. She pulled all her clothes out, sorting them on the shelves by the bed. 

One done, she changed out of the uniform and laid down. She doesn’t want to be a bother so she’ll stay up here. Ren pulled her phone out and checked it.

‘It's really gone, no Metaverse Navigator.’ Ren thought.

Ren heard voices so she sat up and looked over. Two figures popped up, Futaba and another boy, he has sleek dark blue hair with side-swept bangs and blue eyes.

‘Mona?’ Ren thought.

“Go on.” the boy whispered.

“O-Okay.” Futaba said.

The pair walked up and Ren sighed.

“I’m Morgana Sakura and this is Futaba Sakura.” Morgana introduced.

“Hi.” Ren whispered.

“Would you like to come down for something to eat?” Morgana asked.

“I’m fine.” Ren answered.

Ren sighed as she laid back down and rolled onto her side, having her back to them.

“Boring!” Futaba whined.

“We’ll come back later.” Morgana said.

Ren looked back, watching the pair leave.

‘She really kept to her promise. He’s human.’ Ren thought. 

Ren chuckled as she grabbed her red box, pulling out her smokes, ashtray and lighter. She’s not going to hide it this time round. She won’t hide anything, if people won’t accept her then they can fuck off. Opening the window, Ren lit a smoke and started messaging Kokona.

**Ren:** Koko! I’m bored!

**Kokona:** You just got here.

**Ren:** And?

**Ren:** I miss you already!

**Kokona:** I miss you too...

**Kokona:** Watching you leave really hurt.

**Kokona:** It took everything to stop myself pulling you off that train.

**Kokona:** I can’t believe your uncle said it’s for your best interest!

**Kokona:** He doesn’t even live with you, what the fuck would he know.

**Ren:** Just keep Akira and Akari safe.

**Ren:** That’s all I ask.

**Kokona:** I will. You know I will.

**Kokona:** Come back to me in one piece.

**Ren:** I will Koko.

**Ren:** Take care.

Ren sighed as she started checking the news.

‘There’s no news on mysterious death or mental shutdown cases.’ Ren thought. 

Ren hummed softly, searching for Akechi. He was still a famous detective. Ren sighed, good. She heard footsteps so she looked over to see Wakaba and Futaba, who was trying to hide behind her mother.

“You’re a smoker.” Wakaba said.

Ren nodded as she finished her smoke and put it out in her ashtray. Ren sighed as she got up and walked over to the pair.

“Sorry, is it okay if I smoke up here? I should have asked first.” Ren asked.

“It’s fine.” Wakaba assured her. “And yes, you can.”

“We’re going shopping! Wanna join?” Futaba asked.

“Ah, sure.” Ren answered.

Ren walked back and grabbed her money. She followed the pair downstairs. Ren saw Morgana and Sojiro behind the bar, working.

“We’ll be back.” Wakaba said.

Sojiro nodded, looking at Ren. Ren looked away and kept her head down.

“Come on!” Futaba cried.

The trio headed off. Ren brought a bunch of food, mainly cup noodles, to get her by for a while, as well as a stovetop kettle, since there’s that portable stove still upstairs. Heading back, Ren headed to her room and sat her bags on the desk, then moved the portable stove to the table by the sofa. 

Ren then walked to the bed and kicked her shoes off, then laid down. Now she can have her crappy instant coffee and not touch any of the stuff downstairs at night, as well as a cup of tea.

“Hello!” Morgana called out, coming upstairs.

Ren looked over, then pushed herself up. Morgana walked over, holding out a white cup on a saucer. Ren took it and sighed as Morgana grabbed the chair from the foot of the bed, sitting it in front of Ren. He sat down and sighed.

“I should apologise about my dad.” Morgana said.

Ren looked at him.

“He seems to hate me.” Ren pointed out.

“He doesn’t! He’s just… a little tough.” Morgana admitted. “He’s really kind though, I swear!”

Ren sighed, picking the cup and taking a sip. Ren smiled, it was amazing. Like always. Ren sat the cup back down and sighed.

“Monday you’ll be walking with myself and Futaba to school, since we both go to Shujin. If I’m correct, you’ll be in my class.” Morgana explained.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“2-D, there’s a spear seat in front of me.” Morgana said. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.”

Ren looked away.

“And I can introduce you to my friends! Ann is also in our class!” Morgana added.

“It might be better if I just keep my distance.” Ren confessed.

Morgana looked at her worried.

“It’s better that way.” Ren added, looking at the coffee.

The pair sat in silence while Ren finished her coffee. Thanking Morgana again, he headed off. Ren laid down and sighed. She just has to make it through the year, how everything should have been the first time. No other worlds, no Personas, no risk. 

Ren got up and grabbed her sketchbook and pencil case, then walked to the desk and started drawing her old phantom thief outfit. Just maybe, she can make it, especially her coat, it was the coolest. 

Losing track of time, Sojiro walked up. Ren looked at him, closing her book.

“I’m going to close up shop and head off. Why don’t you go to bed for tonight? You don’t have anything better to go, right?” Sojiro told her. 

Ren nodded.

“I won’t be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you got that?” Sojiro warned her.

Ren just nodded again. Yeah, and the time when she was sick after that incident in Kanoshir’s Palace, he totally looked after her. Sojiro headed off. Ren sighed as she got up and dressed, then made cup noodles for dinner. Having another smoke, Ren called it and went to bed, snuggling under the large blanket. She’ll play the game.


	2. Welcome to Shujin Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things just doesn't change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited (18/07/20) - I kinda like this more than before (still got a long way to go)

_ “Joker!” Morgana cried. _

_ Ren coughed up blood, pushing herself up. _

_ “Stop, please.” Ren begged. _

_ One by one, her confidants were being killed, causing her pain. Sojiro Sakura, Chihaya Mifune, Munehisa Iwai, Tae Takemi, Sadayo Kawakami, Ichiko Ohya, Shinya Oda, Hifumi Togo, Yuuki Mishima, Toranosuke Yoshida, Sae Niijima. Ren heard their cries as they faded, like with Goro Akechi.  _

_ “It’s over, Trickster.” Yaldabaoth said. _

_ “You bastard!” Ren screamed. _

~XxX~

Ren gasped, waking up as she quickly sat up, clinging to her shirt. Ren looked around, then sighed as she got up and dressed. Ren sighed, that dream won’t be fading any time soon. Wakaba walked over and Ren looked at her.

“Good, you’re up. Let’s go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer.” Wakaba explained. “The school you’re attending is in the Aoyama district. You’ll be joining Futaba and Morgana from tomorrow onwards.”

Ren nodded.

“Right, of course.” Ren whispered.

Sojiro walked over.

“Okay, let’s go.” Sojiro told her.

The trio downstairs. Ren saw Morgana behind the bar, working. They headed off. Ren kept her head down, sitting in the back seat. Ren stayed quiet the whole trip there. She was a little nervous. She knows what will happen, but still. Sojiro found a park and they walked to the school gate. Sojiro stopped, turning around as Ren and Wakaba stopped.

“Do me a favour and behave yourself, all right?” Sojiro told her. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t care what happens to you. Just don’t cause me any trouble.”

Wakaba sighed.

“I understand.” Ren whispered.

Ren knows better. The trio headed up to the principal’s office where they met Principal Kobayakawa and Kawakami, who was standing behind him. Ren kept her head down as Sojiro and Wakaba talked to the principal. Sojiro signed the paperwork.

“To reiterate, just so we’re clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems” Principal Kobayakawa told her. “Honestly, I hesitated in accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side. You might have done a variety of things hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here.”

“I understand sir.” Ren whispered.

“If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind.” Principal Kobayakawa warned her.

Ren nooded, looking at the Kawakami. She didn’t look tired or anything. Does that mean the Takases aren’t blackmailing her?

“This is the teacher in charge of your class.” Principal Kobayakawa told her.

“I’m Sadato Kawakami.” Kawakami introduced herself. “Here’s your student ID.”

Kawakami sat it down and Ren nodded as she grabbed it.

“Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won’t be able to protect you at all.” Kawakami warned her.

Ren sighed as Kawakami looked at Principal Kobayakawa.

“That is your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?” Kawakami said.

“She is responsible for all her actions.” Principal Kobayakawa agreed.

“But really though, why me? There should’ve been better candidates.” Kawakami asked.

“It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening.” Principal Kobayakawa told her.

Ren sighed.

“If you’re done explaining things, mind if we get going?” Sojiro asked. “I can’t leave my son watching the store all day, considering it is his day off.”

“Sakura, please keep a close eye on her.” Principal Kobayakawa said. “Don’t let her cause any trouble outside.”

“Well, we’ll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation she’s in.” Sojiro said.

Kawakami sighed.

“Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I’ll show you to your classroom.” Kawakami told Ren.

“Of course.” Ren whispered.

With that, Sojiro, Wakaba and Ren headed off. They made it to the front entrances and Sojiro sighed as he stopped, causing Wakaba and Ren to stop.

“They’re treating you like some kind of nuisance. I guess that’s what it means to have a criminal record.” Sojiro said.

Ren sighed as Sojiro turned to look at her.

“Turns out your past follows you wherever you go.” Sojiro adds.

“Seems that way.” Ren agreed softly.

“By the way, if you get expelled now, I won’t hesitate to kick you out. Got it?” Sojiro warned her.

“I’ll be careful, I promise.” Ren said.

“Hmph.” Sojiro hummed, then sighed as he faced forward. “School never changes, huh?”

Ren looked down.

“Come on, we’re going home.” Sojiro told her, walking off.

Wakaba sighed.

“Come on dear.” Wakaba said.

Ren looked at the woman as they started walking. Making it to the car, Ren sighed.

“You’re too harsh.” Wakaba said, finally speaking up.

“Harsh? She needs to learn.” Sojiro defended himself. “Remember the deal. I’ll take care of the kid.”

Ren looked out the window.

“Look, just behave yourself. Your life’s forfeit if anything happens. You understand the meaning of probation, right?” Sojiro told Ren.

“I do.” Ren answered.

“Still, you were expelled once already. To think you’d re-enroll at a different one.” Sojiro said. “It’s not like anyone will be sympathetic with you. If that’s what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too. What a troublesome kid I’ve taken in.”

“Why did you take me in?” Ren asked softly.

“I was asked to do it, and I just… happened to agree to it.” Sojiro answered. “I’ve already been paid for it too, after all.”

Ren sighed.

“Sojiro.” Wakaba hissed.

“What?” Sojiro said. “Anyway, I’ve got to report to your probation officer twice a month. It’s already a pain as it is, so don’t make me have to write more crap.”

Ren sighed.

“Got that? This society is kept in check by laws and authorities figures. You can go and get yourself killed if you want, but don’t go dragging other people into your mess. Last thing we need is more idiots like you roaming around.” Sojiro lectured.

“Right, got it.” Ren whispered, looking down.

Wakaba shook her head. They made it back and Ren sighed, seeing Ann and Shiho sitting at a booth with Futaba. Ren ducked past, heading upstairs and sighed. Sitting at the desk. Ren yawned, then heard someone running upstairs. Ren looked over as Ann ran up with Shiho, Futaba and Morgana close behind her.

“No.” Ren said.

“I didn’t ask anything.” Ann said.

Ren sighed as she grabbed her smokes.

“The answer is no.” Ren told her.

Placing a smoke between her lips, Ren put the packet down.

“But don’t you want to see the city.” Shiho said.

Ren looked at her, then down.

“Not today, sorry. I didn’t sleep well.” Ren admitted.

“I see, maybe next time.” Ann said.

“Maybe.” Ren whispered.

The group headed off. Ren lit her smoke and sighed. Sojiro walked up and Ren looked at him. Sojiro sighed as he walked over, he held a small diary up.

“It’s a diary. Make sure you write in it.” Sojiro told her, dropping it on the desk. “You may be under probation, but there’s no special limitations on what you do in particular. Besides following the law, that is. However, I’m obligated to report on you, which is why I’m having you record your daily activities.”

Ren nodded. Sojiro walked off and Ren sighed. Ren sighed as she grabbed the diary and looked at it.

‘This sucks.’ Ren thought.

Quickly writing down what happened, she knows she’ll keep this quite small. Nothing much will happen this year. Ren finished her smoke and yawned. She then heard footsteps and looked over to see Wakaba.

“Oh, Ms Sakura.” Ren whispered, standing up.

“Wakaba is fine.” Wakaba told her.

Ren nodded.

“How can I help you?” Ren asked.

“I just wanted to check on you.” Wakaba answered. “I know Sojiro can come across quite… harsh.”

“I understand, considering why I’m here.” Ren whispered. “Thanks though.”

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” Wakaba told her.

Ren nodded. Wakaba headed back downstairs and Ren sighed.

‘She seems so nice.’ Ren thought.

She spent the day in the attic, drawing or working out. She won’t stop her workouts this year. She’ll stay in shape for sure. Enjoying her noodles for dinner, Ren yawned as Sojiro came back up.

“Well, I’m off. I’ll lock the place up so do whatever you want for the rest of the night.” Sojiro told her. “Oh, but don’t mess up my store. If something goes missing, I’ll hand you right over to the cops. You got school tomorrow. You better head off to bed, all right?”

Sojiro headed off. Ren sighed as she did her night routine and got ready for bed, even having a smoke. She laid down and sighed. She knows where to go, plus having Morgana and Futaba will be nice. 

‘I wonder if my record will be leaked.’ Ren thought.

Ren yawned, she’ll find out tomorrow.


	3. First Day of Hell at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go back to school

Ren woke up gasping for air. The same dream. Ren sighed as she shook her head. School. Ren got up and got ready. She has been through this before, but she’s so nervous. Things are different now. Ren walked to the stairs, grabbing her book bag, and headed downstairs. She yawned, then saw Morgana and Futaba sitting at the bar with Sojiro behind it.

“Morning!” Morgana greeted.

“Oh, so you actually are going to school?” Sojiro asked. “Here, I’ll feed you.”

Ren sat down at the seat at the end, by Morgana. Sojiro served breakfast for the trio, curry.

“Curry?” Ren questioned.

“What’s that reaction for? Just eat it.” Sojiro told her.

“It’s really good!” Futaba told her.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

Ren smiled. It was amazing. When she was done, Sojiro took their dishes as the trio stood up, grabbing their bag.

“It’s time for you to go.” Sojiro told her.

“Thanks for the meal.” Ren said. “It was delicious.”

“Huh, turns out you do have manners after all.” Sojiro said. 

“Come on.” Morgana said.

The trio headed off, Morgana flipped the sign as they left. Heading off, Ren kept her head down. Morgana kept a close eye on Ren, worried. Making it to Shibuya, they made their way to their Giza Line, having to wait for the next train. Ren yawned and sighed. The next train wasn’t long and she got on. Of course it was full. Ren sighed, hugging her bag. She is still not used to this. She just needs to survive another year of this. The train stopped and the trio got off.

“Man, trains suck!” Futaba whined.

Morgana chuckled.

They left the station and Ren gasped, it was raining. Of course it was, how could she forget. Morgana and Futaba both had an umbrella each.

“Stay close to me, okay.” Morgana told her.

Ren nodded.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

They made it to school and Ren sighed. As they walked in, all she could hear were rumours about her. Like last time, her record was leaked. She wonders if it was Kamoshida, if he is even a teacher here. Morgana guided her to the staff room, heading in, the pair walked to Kawakami who sighed.

“You actually showed.” Kawakami whispered. 

Ren sighed.

“Thanks Sakura, I’ll take it from here.” Kawakami told him.

“I’ll see you in class.” Morgana whispered.

Morgana walked off and Ren sighed.

“I’m sorry to be a bother.” Ren apologised. 

Kawakami sighed.

“Just keep your head down, you got your warning from Principal Kobayakawa. Don’t cause any problem here.” Kawakami warned her.

Ren sighed.

“Class will start soon, I’ll have you introduced yourself.” Kawakami explained. 

Ren nodded. She stayed with Kawakami until the bell rang. Kawakami grabbed her stuff and they headed off. Ren stayed quiet, not much to say. Kawakami stopped and turned around.

“By the way, when you introduced yourself. Be serious about it even if you’re lying to the class, okay? Do not say anything unnecessary.” Kawakami warned her.

“Got it.” Ren whispered.

They made it to the classroom and Ren felt sick, standing in front of everyone. She could see Morgana and Ann staring at her, and the seat between them empty. Her spot.

“She looks normal though.” a female student pointed out.

“But she might slug us if we look her in the eye.” a male student said.

“Settle down!” Kawakami told them. “Well, I’d like to introduce a transfer student, Ren Amamiya. She will be joining us for the year.”

Ren sighed.

“All right, please say something to the class.” Kawakami told Ren.

“Nice to meet you.” Ren whispered.

“She seems quiet, but I bet when she loses it.” a female student said.

“I mean, she was arrested for assault, right?” another female student questioned.

“Uhh, so… your seat will be… hmm.” Kawakami said. “Over there. The one that’s open.”

Ren looked over.

“Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with her for today?” Kawakami asked.

“Ah, this sucks.” a female student said.

Ren sighed as she walked over to her desk. Ann smiled at her. She quickly sat down and sighed, putting her bag up.

“Hey, you’ll be fine.” Morgana assured her.

Ren sighed. No, she’s going to die. Classes were long, it was the first time she made it on time on her first day. At lunch, she stayed in the classroom. Morgana asked her to join him for lunch, but she declined. She didn’t even pack anything anyway. Not like she’s hungry. After class, Ren packed up and yawned. She goes to walk to the back door, but stopped when Morgana blocked her. Ren looked back to see Ann right behind her. Ren sighed.

“Come on.” Ann said, grabbing Ren.

“Huh?” Ren gasped. 

Making it out, Ren saw Ryuji. The group stopped as Ryuji walked over. Ren looked away, his hair was black but he was still wearing his yellow shirt. Ryuji walked up to Ren who took a step back, breaking free from Ann.

“So this is the famous transfer student.” Ryuji said. “You don’t look dangerous, but I bet you’ll lose it if you snap.”

“Ryuji!” Ann snapped.

“You moron!” Morgana yelled.

Ren sighed.

“What!? Rumours are based on some truth! She’s a criminal, is she not!?” Ryuji said.

Ren kept back as Morgana and Ryuji fought. Seems like a normal fight between the pair. Ren managed to slip away and head off. She doesn’t know how long it will take for them to notice that she was gone, so she needs to move. Making it to the station, Ren got on the train before the doors closed. She looked back as Morgana ran into view. Ren smiled. She made it. Not wasting more time, Ren headed straight to Leblanc. She walked in and Sojiro looked at her.

“How was your first day?” Sojiro asked.

“Bearable.” Ren answered.

Heading upstairs, Ren sat down and yawned. She needs to get Kokona to send some stuff down.

**Ren:** Koko, need a favour!

**Kokona:** Huh? What?

**Ren:** Send me some stuff down! 

**Kokona:** Sure, what you need?

**Ren:** My sewing kit.

**Ren:** Some books to read from my pile

**Ren:** My red blanket!

**Ren:** My night and work phone

**Ren:** Oh, and the dragon necklace you got me.

**Ren:** As well as my chest binder.

**Kokona:** You're an idiot.

**Ren:** Yes…

**Ren:** But you still love me!

**Kokona:** I do…

**Kokona:** I'll sort it tonight and send it tomorrow.

**Ren:** Thanks.

Ren sighed as she rested her head on the desk, she was so tired. Ren yawned as she grabbed her smokes, pulling one out and placed it between her lips. Quickly lighting it, Ren sighed. 

‘So much is different. I don’t know what’s going to happen.’ Ren thought.

Ren sighed, thinking about Ryuji.

‘It’s my burden alone.’ Ren reminded herself.

Finishing her smoke, Ren put it out in the ashtray. Ren took her glasses off and sat them down.

“Kid, come down here!” Sojiro called out.

Ren got up and headed downstairs. She kept her eyes down till she made it out, looking up to see Morgana, Futaba, Shiho, Ann, Ryuji, Makoto, Yusuke, Goro and Haru. Ren stared at the group, taking two steps back. Sojiro sighed.

“Maybe not yet.” Sojiro said.

Ann shoved Ryuji who looked at her shocked.

“Apologise!” Ann yelled.

Ryuji sighed.

“Right, sorry man.” Ryuji apologised. “I was way out of line.”

“You weren’t.” Ren admitted. “Forget it and just pretend I’m not here. Ignore my existence. I'll be gone before you know it.” 

Everyone looked at Ren shocked. Ren shook her head, heading back upstairs. She pulled her phone out. It was starting to get late. Ren walked to the side and took her shoes off, then laid down on the bed. Ren jumped to her phone ringing. Ren quickly grabbed it and smiled, staring at the caller id. Akira.

Ren answered it, quickly putting the phone to her ear.

“Aki.” Ren cried.

_ “That bad huh?” Akira said. _

Ren sighed.

_ “It’s one year, okay? You can do this.” Akira encouraged her. _

“The whole school knows about my record.” Ren confessed.

Akira sighed.

_ “I was scared that could happen.” Akira admitted. _

“I don’t even know how it happened.” Ren admitted. “But I guess it doesn’t matter.” 

_ “Ren.” Akira whispered. _

“It’s fine. It’s better off this way.” Ren confessed. 

_ “Besides that, how was your first day? How’s the city?” Akira asked. _

“Crazy. School… I kept to myself. No use trying to make friends. Everyone thinks I’m going to lose it and punch them.” Ren explained. “Guess they’re not wrong.”

_ “Ren Amamiya, behave.” Akira told her. _

“As for the city, I haven’t gotten around much. Been too tired to explore anyway.” Ren added. 

_ “What is it?” Akira asked. _

“Nightmares, again.” Ren answered. “Nothing new, it will all pass.”

_ “But still.” Akira whispered. “I’ll add a couple of you medication you normally take and put into the box Kokona has started. It’s here for me to add things to.”  _

“God bless that girl.” Ren whispered. “Talking about medication, you better make sure you stay healthy. Your health isn’t the best as it is. If I find out you miss a meal or meds or over work yourself, I’ll be on the first train home. Oh, and keep your pill dispensers full! I brought two for a reason!”

_ “I know Ren.” Akira said. _

“Do you? You can’t risk another prolabs. Every trip to the hospital takes a heavy toll on you. And don’t get me started about what happened three years ago.” Ren said. “I’m not there Aki, I can’t do all the things I do. I can’t keep you pill dispensers full. You have to do it every Sunday. I’ll send reminders when I can.”

_ “I’ll be extra careful.” Akira assured her. _

Ren sighed.

“I’ll talk to Hoshi, try to make a deal with her.” Ren said. “We have enough money for now, but no way that will last the year. No, I need to work while I’m here and send money to your account. Your medication and treatment isn’t cheap.”

_ “Are you sure?” Akira asked. _

“Aki, it’s my job to take care of that. Sure you work when you can, but you are weak. It’s my duty to protect you.” Ren reminded him. “I have to be stronger.”

_ “I… I know.” Akira whispered.  _

“I’ll keep you and Akari safe.” Ren promised. 

Ren yawned and sighed.

“I better go, I’m tired so I’ll go to bed early.” Ren said. “Love you Aki.”

_ “Love you too Ren, I’ll talk to you when I can.” Akira said. _

“Okay.” Ren whispered.

Hanging up, Ren sighed. Ren heard a knock so she looked at the stairs as Morgana popped up.

“Sorry, can I come up?” Morgana asked.

Ren nodded. Morgana walked up, he was alone.

“The others are gone, we just wanted to know if you wanted to explore the city.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed.

“Would you like to come down and have dinner with us?” Morgana asked. “By us I mean, Futaba, our parents and myself.”

“No, I’m okay.” Ren whispered. 

Morgana sighed.

“Alright, take care.” Morgana said, heading down.

Ren laid down.

‘Another day down, many to go.’ Ren thought.

Ren yawned, she was so tired.


	4. Hiding on the Rooftop

Ren sighed, staring at the sky. Today, the volleyball rally was going. She was hiding on the rooftop, where she ate her lunch. She’s alone, for now. It was her third day of school and she was so over it. It feels so much worse than last time. There seem to be more rumours about her, she’s not even game to go into the library this time. So much has changed, Kamoshida still hates her, but none of the volleyball members have any form of bruising. That’s a win in her book.

Ren jumped to the door opening so she quickly looked over to see Haru. She was alone, thank goodness. Haru looked at her shocked and smiled as she walked over. Ren sighed, she can’t avoid them forever, they are in the same school after all. Ren got up and sighed.

“You must be Amamiya.” Haru greeted. 

“Hi.” Ren whispered. “Um…”

“Oh, my name is Haru Okumura, I’m a third year.” Haru introduced.

“Nice to meet you, Okumura-senpai.” Ren whispered. “Sorry, do you come up here? I can leave?”

“No, it’s fine. You can stay.” Haru assured her.

Haru walked over and started caring for her plants. Ren smiled as she laid down on a desk, staring at the sky. She could hear Haru humming as she worked, it was relaxing. It meant she was here, she was alive. After a while, Haru walked over, standing over Ren. Ren looked at her.

“Yes senpai?” Ren whispered.

“Are you okay?” Haru asked.

Ren looked away.

“Just tired.” Ren answered.

Ren moaned as she sat up and yawned. Then the doors slam open, causing her to jump as Morgana, Ann, Ryuji, Futaba and Makoto come through. Morgana and Futaba ran over to Ren with others close behind them.

“There you.” Morgana said.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“We’ve been looking for you!” Futaba cried.

“Why?” Ren asked. “Thought I did a runner?”

“Dude, seriously?” Ryuji said.

Ren looked down.

“You didn’t show up to the rally, Morgana and Futaba were worried. We looked through the school, but no one has seen you since lunch. We don’t have your number so we couldn’t contact you. Haru said you were up here so we came straight away.” Makoto explained.

Ren sighed.

“Found me.” Ren whispered. 

Ren yawned.

“So much for my hiding spot.” Ren scoffed.

“We were worried, okay!” Ann told her. “After your comment from the other day, we just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Ren looked down. 

“And we want to start fresh.” Ann added. 

Ren looked at them.

“I’m Ann Takamaki and the girl with black hair you saw us with is Shiho Suzui.” Ann introduced. “And that idiot loudmouth is Ryuji Sakamoto.”

“Shut it!” Ryuji snapped.

“I’m Makoto Niijima, I’m a third year student along with Haru, and I’m the student council president. My ears are always open to the troubles of my peers, so don’t be afraid to come by.” 

Ren sighed, she can’t avoid them. Maybe she can try something or scare them off. Not like she’s got many options. 

“Ren Amamiya.” Ren said softly. “Nice to meet you.”

The others smiled at her.

“No need to be shy, man.” Ryuji told her.

Ren sighed.

“About your comment from yesterday.” Haru started.

“The rumours really aren’t far from the truth. You really should just stay away from me.” Ren told them. “Other students fear me, Ms Kawakami has made it clear she doesn’t want anything to do with me, let alone have me in her class, Principal Kobayakawa… I just don’t know what to think about him.”

The others looked at her worried. Ren sighed. She was too tired for this.

“Seriously, just stay away from me.” Ren told them.

“You don’t have to face this alone!” Ryuji told her.

Ren sighed.

“It’s better off that way.” Ren told him. “Otherwise, I’ll just drag you down. No, this is my burden and mine alone.”

Ren grabbed her bag and headed off, hearing the others calling her name. So much she wanted to say, but she knew she couldn’t. She needs to cut them off. She truly is a delinquent. Ren heard the announcement that the rally was over and students can go home. Ren headed to the front, making it down the stairs.

“Amamiya!” a voice yelled.

Ren stopped and looked back. Kamoshida. Ren sighed.

“Yes, Mr Kamoshida?” Ren whispered.

Kamoshida walked up to her, staring down at her. Ren felt so small.

“I didn’t see you at the rally today.” Kamoshida said.

“I didn’t want to freak the other students out so I stayed in class.” Ren answered, half a lie.

Kamoshida crossed his arms. 

“Didn’t the principal tell you to keep in line?” Kamoshida asked.

Ren sighed.

“He did.” Ren whispered. “I won’t cause any drama, I promise.” 

“Hmph. Just don’t get in the way of my practice.” Kamoshida told her. “All these unsettling rumors are making the students anxious, after all.”

“I’m sorry.” Ren apologised.

“Shujin Academy is a place where those with aspirations come to learn. Unworthy students like yourself don’t have any right to be here.” Kamoshida told them. “Get with the program.”

“Y-Y-Yes sir.” Ren said. “I’m sorry for taking your time, I’m sure you’re a busy man with the tournament coming up. I’ll take my leave now.”

Ren bowed, then ran off, she saw the others watching the whole thing. Ren ran straight to the station, getting on the first train to Shibuya, Ren sighed with relief. She didn’t waste time, heading straight to Leblanc. 

As she entered, Sojiro looked at her worried. Ren ran straight past, heading to her room. She walked to the sofa, dropping her bag onto it, then took her jacket off and sighed as she threw it onto the sofa. Ren took a deep breath as she took her shoes off, then took the suspenders off, dropping them on the sofa as well, then taking her glasses off and sat them down.

Ren walked over to the bed and laid down under the cover, lying on her stomach. Comments like that wouldn’t bother her, but Kamoshida isn’t wrong either. Unworthy, she really is. The reason she’s here is because she failed, failed to protect her friends, failed her only mission from Lavenza, even after Lavenza declared her love to her. She failed. She watched and felt everyone she cared about die because she was too weak. Too weak to protect them. She truly was an unworthy leader. 

Sojiro walked upstairs, having Wakaba to watch the store. The kid was in his care, he’ll handle this. Sojiro sighed as he walked to the bed.

“Hey kid.” Sojiro said.

“B-Boss?” Ren whispered. “I’m okay.”

“You’re not. Morgana called me and told me everything.” Sojiro told her.

Ren whimpered. Sojiro sighed, Wakaba was right, he’s been too harsh on her. Sojiro sighed as he sat on the bed, placing his hand on Ren’s back.

“He’s right.” Ren whispered. “I shouldn’t be there, I shouldn’t be here.”

Ren started crying.

“Kid.” Sojiro whispered. “Would you like me to talk to Principal Kobayakawa?”

“No!” Ren cried. “It’ll make things worse!” 

Sojiro sighed. This kid was willing to burden so much on her own. The pair sat in silence until soft snoring came from under the blanket. Sojiro pulled it back and sighed. She was fast asleep. Sojiro stared at her, she was so young. She would be the same age as Morgana. Tucking the kid in, Sojiro got up and headed downstairs as Morgana, Futaba and their friends showed up.

“Dad, is Ren here?” Morgana asked.

“She’s upstairs, fast asleep.” Sojiro answered.

Sojiro looked at Wakaba who sighed.

“Sit down.” Sojiro told them.

The others all sat down and they all explained what happened. 

“What do we do?” Ann asked. “Mr Kamoshida had no right to speak to Amamiya like that.”

“I also agree.” Makoto said.

“She doesn’t want to do anything.” Sojiro told them. “Look, you kids want to help her. I get it, but back off a little. She just moved here, you are all overwhelming her.” 

The others looked at each other.

“We really don’t know what kind of background Ren has come from. We know her parents died six years ago.” Wakaba admitted. 

Sojiro sighed.

“The only contact I got is her brother, I don’t even have her uncle’s number.” Sojiro admitted. “I assume they aren’t close.”

“What the hell?” Ryuji said.

“To lose a parent at such a young age.” Yusuke said.

Morgana sighed, looking over.

“Just give her time.” Sojiro told them.

Sojiro sighed, he hopes he’s right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea what I am doing -.-


	5. A Sick Ren Amamiya

Weeks have passed since that day, Sojiro kept quiet but he wrote everything down and dated it. Ren was relieved when everyone backed off, Morgana was a little clingy but that was okay. It was just Mona. She can handle him, he isn’t as nosy as he was when he was a cat, which she’s glad.

During the weeks, Ren managed to do her room up once again. She brought the red cubs and the clothes hamper. Her package came from home which had her red blanket, sewing kit, other two phones which she hides in her red box, dragon necklace, money, her sleeping pills and clothes. Ren could go back and hug Kokona and Akira. 

It was now the 6th of May. Sojiro was getting ready to open up and sighed. He hasn’t heard Ren. She hasn’t been well, that much he knows. He’s asked her about it and every time, she turns him down, saying it’s nothing and it will pass. Sojiro sighed, he knows better but she won’t open up to him, she won’t trust him. That hurts him the most.

Then Morgana and Futaba showed up for breakfast, no sign of Ren. Sojiro started to get worried. This wasn’t like her. He knows she didn’t sneak out, she’s quite a good kid. Sojiro sighed as he served breakfast for Morgana and Futaba.

“Morgana, go and wake Ren.” Sojiro told him.

“Okay.” Morgana said, sitting his bag down.

He quickly ran upstairs and sighed, Ren was huddled under the two layers of blanket, just seeing a bit of red sticking out. Morgana walked over.

“Ren, come on now.” Morgana said, shaking her.

Ren shot up and started coughing, it sounded wet. Morgana looked at her worried, sitting down next to her and grabbed her hand. Ren was struggling to breathe, every breath was a battle. Ren then started coughing again.

“Dad!” Morgana called out.

Sojiro ran up as soon as he could, looking shocked at the sight. Ren was pale, struggling to breath between coughing fits that were happening too close together. Sojiro pulled his phone out, calling Takemi. Morgana felt Ren’s grip tighten on his hand as Ren placed her hand on her chest, coughing again. 

“No, it’s the kid at Leblanc, she’s bad.” Sojiro said, walking over. “Thanks doc.” 

Hanging up, Sojiro placed the back of his hand on Ren’s forehead. 

“She’s burning up.” Sojiro said.

“She’s been unwell for weeks now.” Morgana said. “No one took her seriously at school. I told her to see Dr Takemi but she said she didn’t want to waste any money. That she can handle this, it was nothing.”

Sojiro crossed his arms. This again.

“Am I late?” Ren asked, finally able to talk. “I’m sorry.”

“Kid, you’re not leaving that bed.” Sojiro told her.

Ren looked at him weakly.

“Got it.” Sojiro added.

Ren looked around, then let Morgana’s hand go.

“Go Morgana, I got her.” Sojiro told him. “Leave the shop sign on closed.”

Morgana got up and ran off. Sojiro sat down and Ren started coughing again, then shivered. Sojiro sighed as he helped her wrap the blankets around her, then placed the back of his hand on his forehead again. He really doesn’t like how hot she feels. 

It didn’t take long for Takemi to come over. Takemi used the few tools she had to check Ren, Ren explained everything to Takemi. That she has had headaches on and off for three weeks, the fever kicked in at the end of week, coughing is new but she has pain in her chest for a week and half as well as the chills.

Takemi asked questions on Ren’s medical background, Ren confessed she’s a smoker and last year she was really heavy as well as a heavy drinker, that she started both at the age of 13. She even admitted about her midcation she takes to help her sleep due to her ongoing nightmares. 

Sojiro watched in shock. Besides broken bones, cuts, showing her scar and explaining the story, scrapes from her fighting, and the odd cold, she’s been alright. Takemi sighed. Ren could barely stay awake as Takemi went over everything.

“I think it’s Pneumonia.” Takemi said.

Wakaba walked over.

“I need to get her to the clinic for some blood samples and other tests.” Takemi explained.

Sojiro found Ren’s shoes, helping her put them on. Ren could barely stay awake.

“Can you walk?” Sojiro asked.

“Walk? Where?” Ren asked, weakly.

“She’s confused, odd.” Takemi said.

“Come on kid, on my back.” Sojiro told her.

Ren tilts her head, but without questioning him, she manages to get on Sojiro’s back. Sojiro sighed, she was light. Now that he thinks about it, he isn't sure if she’s eating during the day or night, just breakfast which he serves her. They head to the clinic, Ren rests her forehead on Sojiro’s back, having another coughing fit. 

“Easy.” Wakaba soothed, rubbing Ren’s back.

Ren whimpered. They made it to the clinic, heading to the examination room. Sojiro sat Ren on the bed, Ren let him go and looked around confused. Wakaba and Sojiro stood to the side as Takemi ran the few tests she had to.

“What are your meals like? Are you eating enough?” Takemi asked.

“Breakfast, curry and coffee. Lunch varies from day to day, some days I don’t eat and just something to drink, Sundays I sometimes go out. Dinner varies as well, cup noodles or I eat out before I come home after school or nothing at all.” Ren listed.

Takemi glared at the Sakuras who looked away. 

“Don’t blame them, I’m old enough to know better.” Ren mumbled. “Some days I just don’t want to eat.”

Takemi sighed, looking at Ren.

“Loss of appetite.” Takemi said. “I need to ask some more personal questions.”

Ren looked at her confused.

“Have you had sexual intercourse?” Takemi asked.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

Takemi chuckled.

“Have you had sex?” Takemi asked.

“With a man, no.” Ren answered.

Takemi raises a brow.

“I had a girlfriend, we broke up last year.” Ren added.

“Lesbian?” Takemi questioned.

Ren shook her head.

“Bi.” Ren corrected.

“I see.” Takemi said. 

Ren moaned.

“She’ll need rest, I would recommend staying at the house and not the attic for a while.” Takemi explained.

“Attic is okay.” Ren whispered.

“No, it isn’t.” Takemi told her. “Doctors orders.”

Ren looked at Takemi confused, then with a sudden realisation and smiled.

“Can’t disobey doctor’s orders. I tell big bro that all the time.” Ren said. 

“She’s loopy.” Sojiro said.

“Your brother huh.” Takemi said.

“He’s weak, always sick. Has been since he was born.” Ren confessed. “My job is to work and keep us safe. I have to be strong. I have to protect him. I worked three jobs last year.”

“Three jobs, what were those?” Takemi asked.

“I did some projects with Hoshi, she’s a famous superstar. I worked at the local inn, where big bro works too, and I work at a brothel house.” Ren listed.

The three adults looked at her shocked. 

“I’m sorry, a brothel house?” Takemi questioned.

Ren nodded.

“No sex, all talking, touching or drinking.” Ren said. “Or all three. Some nights I just work at the bar.” 

Sojiro stared at the kid shocked and Wakaba gasped. She’s sixteen. SIXTEEN. Takemi sighed as she wrote a few notes down.

“It’s okay.” Ren whispered. “The men are nice to me, but I go under a different name and they don’t know my age.”

Ren moaned.

“I have to work to provide for the family. Big bro can’t, he’s weak. Little sis is still recovering from abuse. I’m the breadwinner in the family. I keep the roof over our heads. I keep food on the table.” Ren ranted. 

Ren started crying.

“I’ll protect them this time. I won’t fail again.” Ren cried.

“Wakaba, go and grab some clothes and take them to the house.” Sojiro said.

Wakaba nodded, heading off. Sojiro walked over to Ren, sitting next to her. Sojiro wrapped his arm around her, placing his hand on her forehead. Ren leaned into Sojiro. 

“It’s okay kid.” Sojiro assured her.

“I’ll get some medicine ready, I won’t be sure for a couple of days but I have something she can take in the meantime to help.” Takemi explained. 

“Got it.” Sojiro said. “I’ll call the school. Seems I’ll be making a formal complaint.” 

Takemi sighed.

“To breach their duty of care.” Takemi whispered. 

Takemi got up and sorted out the medication, giving the sick girl a dose. Ren was fighting to stay awake. Wakaba came back as Takemi finished up, handing the bag and instruction to Wakaba. Sojiro managed to get Ren on his back and they headed off. Making it home, Ren was fast asleep. Sojiro and Wakaba managed to get the sick child onto the lounge. Sojiro walked off and Wakaba sighed, pushing Ren’s hair back. Sojiro walked over and covered Ren with a thick blanket.

“I’ll stay with her, you can head back to the shop.” Wakaba assured him.

“Call if you need me. I’ll close up and be right over.” Sojiro told her.

Wakaba nodded. 

~XxX~

Ren came to, she looked around confused. Ren slowly pushed herself up. She could see a large glass water in front of her. Reaching over to grab it, Ren sat up and started drinking the water. She sat it down and sighed, she doesn’t remember getting here. She remembers Takemi coming to Leblanc, and that’s it. Wakaba walked into her view.

“Wakaba?” Ren whispered.

“How do you feel dear?” Wakaba asked.

“Lost.” Ren answered. “Where am I?”

“You’re at the house.” Wakaba answered.

“House?” Ren repeated. “How?”

“What do you remember?” Wakaba asked.

“Uh… waking up to Morgana, Takemi coming over, but that’s it.” Ren said. “How did I get here?”

“Sojiro carried you.” Wakaba answered. “We went to the clinic and Tekemi did a few tests and then he carried you here.”

Ren sighed.

“Oh, okay.” Ren whispered.

Wakaba gave Ren her medication and Ren laid down, going back to sleep. She woke up to voices. She opened her eyes as Futaba ran into her view. Ren moaned as she pulled the blanket over her head.

“She’s alive!” Futaba cried.

“Futaba, keep it down.” Wakaba told her. “Ren, time for your medication.”

Ren moaned as she pushed the covers back, then slowly sat up. Ren then saw Morgana with Ann and Makoto. Ren placed her hand on her forehead, her fever’s broken, maybe. Wakaba handed Ren her medication and Ren took it. 

“Keep it down.” Wakaba told the others. “I need to go to the store so watch her.”

“We got it.” Ann assured Wakaba.

Ren yawned as Wakaba left. 

“Ann and I got you notes from classes today.” Morgana told her.

Ren looked at him.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered. “But don’t we have exams coming up?”

“We do, don’t worry. I’ve handed the form to Boss and they’ll get the doctor to sign as proof you’re too unwell to come to school.” Makoto explained.

“Oh, okay.” Ren whispered.

Ren quickly covered her mouth with her arm as she started coughing. The others looked at her worried. Ren moaned as she laid back down.

“What do you mean the rumours are mostly true?”Makoto asked.

“Back home, I’m part of a gang called Dragon of Hope.” Ren answered.

Ren yawned, closing her eyes.

“In saying that, we’re not a normal gang.” Ren confessed. “We help the community cause the police are lazy. Violence is rising in the towns, so we walk people around. To and from school, work, the market.”

Ren yawned again, then hummed softly.

“We work with schools to make sure students have a filling breakfast, so many high schoolers don’t.” Ren added. “We help the poor and homeless. We do fight other gangs, we don’t like it when drugs are on the street.”

Ren moaned as she opened her eyes and sat up. Ren looked around.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“I have a red box with blue butterflies on it. I need it.” Ren whispered. 

Ren pushed herself up and tried to stand up but Makoto quickly walked over and placed her hands on Ren’s shoulder.

“No, stay lying down.” Makoto told her. “Morgana can go and get it.”

Ren moaned, sitting back down.

“Please.” Ren whispered.

“Got it.” Morgana said. “I’ll be right back, girls.”

Morgana quickly headed off. Makoto helped Ren lay down and pulled the blanket up. 

“Senpai.” Ren whispered. 

Ren started coughing, pulling the blanket over her mouth. The others looked at her worried. Ren moaned.

“...‘m sorry.” Ren mumbled.

“It’s okay.” Makoto assured her.

Makoto grabbed the almost empty glass of water. Ren pushed herself up a bit, taking the water and finished it off. 

“Here, I’ll refill it.” Futaba said.

Makoto took the glass from Ren, handing it to Futaba who ran off.

“It’s strange seeing you without your glasses.” Ann admitted. “Do you need them for reading?”

“They’re fakes.” Ren answered.

“Fake?” Ann repeated.

Ren nodded. Futaba walked back and sat the glass of water on the coffee table.

“I like them.” Ren whispered. “They were a gift from my friend, to try to blend in. Though it’s kinda useless.”

Ren sighed. Morgana came back with the box, sitting it on the coffee table.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

She’ll check the other phones when she’s strong enough. 

“Dad said he’s going to make a formal complaint.” Morgana said. “All the teachers and the nurse ignored Ren’s health and he’s pissed, especially when I told him she asked to see the nurse a couple of times and was turned down by the teachers every time.” 

“I’m used to it.” Ren confessed. “At home, all the teachers don’t even look at me. I only went to school once a week, maybe twice, except for when the exams were going.” 

Makoto looked at her worried. Ren yawned.

“Where’s the rest of the group?” Ren asked. 

“We didn’t want to overwhelm you so we agree to take turns to see you.” Makoto answered. 

“I’ll be back on Sunday with Ryuji and Shiho.” Ann added.

“While I’ll be over tomorrow with Haru and Yusuke.” Makoto said.

“Okumura-senpai and who?” Ren whispered.

“Oh, you haven’t met Yusuke yet.” Ann said.

Ren hummed. She technically has, just not in this loop. Then Sojiro and Wakaba walked in.

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Morgana asked.

“I closed early. Not going to be a huge loss.” Sojiro answered.

Ren sighed as the adults left the room.

“He’s worried.” Futaba said.

“Well, her temperature was 39. Any higher and she would’ve had to go to hospital.” Morgana explained.

Ren moaned. Was it really that bad? They heard a knock at the door and Sojiro walked past. Ren started coughing, covering her mouth with her arm.

“Still sounds bad.” Takemi said.

Ren looked at the doctor. Ren tried to sit up and sighed. She felt too weak to push herself up again.

“Here.” Makoto said, helping Ren up.

“Thanks senpai.” Ren whispered.

Takemi gave Ren a quick check up.

“The good news is her temperature has come down to 37.” Takemi said. 

“That’s good.” Ann whispered.

“She’ll need plenty of rest.” Takemi said. “She’s going to be off for a week at least.”

“Oh, that reminds me.” Sojiro said, handing a from over.

“Let me guess, the school.” Takemi said.

Sojiro nodded. Takemi sighed as she filled it out.

“They should be lucky if you don’t sue them.” Takemi said. 

Ren sighed. Takemi handed the form back to Sojiro who sighed.

“I’ll be talking to them tomorrow.” Sojiro said. “I’ve made an appointment to speak to the nurse, her homeroom teacher and the principal.”

Ren moaned.

“You just rest kid, okay.” Sojiro told her. “Leave the rest to us adults.”

Ren looked at him, then nodded. She felt tired. Ren laid down and slowly fell asleep.

“I’ll be attending the meeting as well. I’ve been asked by the principal.” Makoto said, standing up. 

“If she was this bad, why not ask for help?” Ann asked.

“Ren has spent six years without any adults, due to her brother's poor health, she had to be an adult. She works hard, instead of going to school just to keep a roof over their heads and food on the table as well as pay all the medical bills.” Sojiro explained. “The kid didn’t want to burden anyone.”

Ann gasped.

“I’ll be sure to back you up tomorrow.” Makoto said. 

“Thanks.” Sojiro said. “You should head off, thanks for coming.”

“It’s fine.” Ann said. “I just had to see her.”

Makoto and Ann headed off.

“Morgana, Futaba, you have exams coming up.” Sojiro reminded them.

The pair headed off. Sojiro sighed as he walked around to Ren, fixing the blanket.

“Have you contacted her family?” Takemi asked.

“Just her brother, Akira.” Sojiro answered. “I asked about their uncle, he said don’t even bother.”

Takemi sighed.

“Seems they were told not to bother him, unless someone is dying. They called him for a favour once to adopt their little sister, he did it but left.” Sojiro explained. “An 19 year-old, 16 year-old and a 15 year-old, living in a small flat. What has the world come to?”

Takemi sighed.

“He just kept apologising, something these two have in common.” Sojiro added.

Takemi sighed, standing up.

“I better go. I’ll be back in a couple of days, but call if she deteriorates.” Takemi told him.

“I will, thanks for coming.” Sojiro said.

“It’s not a problem. I needed to check her again due to how high her temperature was.” Takemi said. “I had to make sure it came down.”

Takemi headed off. Sojiro sighed as he looked at Wakaba who crossed her arms. Sojiro looked at Ren who was fast asleep. He’ll wake her for dinner later.


	6. Recovery Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to split this up... but... I just didn't feel like it.
> 
> Also, the test order could be really wrong...

Saturday. Ren felt weak. She was able to go for a hot shower and soak in a hot bath. That felt like heaven. Changing into her a long red shirt and white and red checked pants. She’s so glad Kokona sent them down. 

Back on the lounge, Ren had breakfast and took her medication. She snuggled down while Wakaba worked at the kitchen table. Ren slept most of the day, when she couldn’t sleep she played on her phone, messaging Kokona, being dramatic that she’s dying. She also checked in with Akira. He’s worried. 

In the afternoon, Morgana and Futaba made it home with Makoto, Yusuke and Haru behind them. Ren pushed herself up onto her knees, curling her legs up under, as the group walked over.

“Evening.” Makoto greeted. 

Ren moaned.

“Hi.” Ren whispered.

“I’m Yusuke Kitagawa. I’m a second-year at Kosei High’s fine-arts division.” Yusuke introduced himself.

“Oh, nice to meet you Kitagawa.” Ren whispered.

“You look better today.” Makoto pointed out, sitting next to Ren.

“I feel a bit better.” Ren confessed. “How did the meeting go?”

“Well, Boss went dad mode. He was mad, he even threatened legal action against them and the school. Principal Kobayakawa freaked, saying he couldn’t. I threw some legal terms down and let’s say Principal Kobayakawa assured Boss he would take personal action, even talk to Mr Kamoshida. Ms Kawakami stayed quiet through the whole ordeal, only apologising. Boss wasn’t in the mood for apologies.” Makoto explained. “The nurse almost lost her job, Principal Kobayakawa giving her a firm warning. It’s not okay under any circumstances to turn down a student in need of help. He plans on giving all teachers that warning.”

“Sojiro was so cool.” Futaba said.

Morgana chuckled.

“We all gathered around outside and heard it all.” Morgana added.

Ren sighed.

“When you come back, I’ll help you catch up.” Makoto assured her.

Ren nodded.

“We’re just glad you’re doing well.” Haru said as she walked over, sitting on the other side of Ren.

“I have to admit, I also was worried when I heard the news.” Yusuke said.

“I’m sorry.” Ren apologised.

“Stop apologising.” Morgana told her. 

Ren sighed. Wakaba walked over with Ren’s medication. Ren took it and sighed.

“The medication will make her drowsy so don’t be surprised if she falls asleep.” Wakaba warned them.

The group started making small chat about anything, Ren added a few comments. Haru watched her carefully, worried Ren might fall forward. Moving right to the end of the lounge, Haru encouraged Ren to lay down by pulling Ren’s top. Ren moaned as she laid down, rolling onto her side, facing Haru, with her legs curled up. The others watched closely as Haru ran her hand through Ren’s hair. Slowly, Ren fell asleep once again. Haru smiled.

“She’s weak.” Haru whispered.

“Is there anything we can do for her?” Yusuke asked.

“Just give her time.” Haru answered.

“That’s all we can do.” Makoto agreed.

~XxX~

Sunday. Ren woke up to voice and moaned as she sat up. After breakfast, Morgana sat in the lounge room, playing his game, sitting on the lounge next to Ren while Futaba sat on the armchair with a laptop. Ren watched Morgana play. It was some kind of horror game and all you had to defend yourself was a special camera. 

“Do you know this game?” Morgana asked.

“No.” Ren answered. “I mean, I’ve heard of it, but not much.”

“You should get it.” Futaba told her.

“I don’t even have a TV at home, let alone a gaming console.” Ren told them. “Nah, it’s fine. I wouldn’t have time to play.”

Ren yawned.

“Hello!” Ann called out.

“Come in!” Futaba yelled.

Ann walked in with Ryuji and Shiho behind her.

“Yo.” Ryuji greeted.

Ren started coughing.

“Dude, you sound bad.” Ryuji said.

“It’s gotten better.” Ren coughed. 

Ryuji walked over and sat down next to her while Morgana got up and turned the game off. Ann and Shiho shared the other armchair while Morgana sat back down. 

“Man, listening to Boss lose it yesterday was awesome.” Ryuji said.

“Ryuji!” Ann yelled.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“I don’t care if she has a criminal record or not. She’s a minor, a student, and she was in your care during the day. You had no right to turn her down when she needed help.” Ryuji quoted. 

Ren moaned as she looked down.

“Look, if you ever have trouble at school, find one of us.” Ryuji told her.

Ren looked at him.

“After school, Shiho and I are busy with practice, so we’re around till late.” Ryuji added.

“Practice?” Ren repeated softly.

“That’s right, Shiho is part of the volleyball team and Ryuji’s on track.” Ann told her.

Shiho giggled.

“Have you thought about doing sports?” Shiho asked.

“Yeah, not interested.” Ren answered softly.

“What do you do at home?” Ryuji asked.

Ren sighed.

“Varies from day to day. From fighting to working to studying to hanging out with my friends.” Ren answered.

Ren yawned and sighed. 

“Ooh, let’s watch a movie.” Futaba suggested.

“We’ll need snacks!” Ann said.

“Oh, let’s go buy some.” Futaba said, standing up.

“Come on Shiho.” Ann said.

The girls head off. Ren yawned.

“I’ll get some options.” Morgana said, getting up.

Walking over to the selection of DVDs. Ren sighed, looking at her water.

“Do you want it?” Ryuji asked.

“Please, I feel like I’ll fall if I lean forward.” Ren admitted.

Ryuji quickly grabbed the glass and handed it over. Ren smiled as she took it, then took a sip.

“So with the whole assault charge.” Ryuji started. “What happened?”

“Ryuji!” Morgana snapped.

“I heard a woman cry for help. I ran towards it to see her being harassed by a man who was clearly drunk. I pulled him back, I guess I used too much force and he fell and hit his head. He got up and yelled he was going to sue me. I just stared at him shocked, the woman tried to tell him off but she was blackmailed into giving the police a false statement. The police came and the woman lied to them, giving into the blackmail. He told them it as she said and to keep his name off the record. And I was arrested.” Ren explained.

“What!? How shitty can people get!?” Ryuji said, shocked.

“Does it matter? It was so clear that man had power.” Ren said. 

“Ren?” Morgana said.

Ren shook her head.

“I just need to survive the year, then I can go home. Back to my family.” Ren whispered. “That’s all that matters in the end. What’s done is done.”

“But still!” Ryuji yelled.

Ren chuckled.

“What good will it do being mad about it? Not like the courts are going to change their minds.” Ren asked.

The girls came back with bags of food. Putting on an action movie, the group all sat around. Ren got Ryuji to put the glass back on the table. She could barely keep her eyes open. Leaning into Ryuji, she fell asleep. Ryuji looked at her and smirked.

“Sleep is the best thing for her right now.” Morgana said.

Ryuji nodded in agreement.

~XxX~

Monday. Ren woke up to voices and sighed as she pushed herself up. Ren placed her hand on her forehead. It was pounding again. Sojiro walked over.

“What is it?” Sojiro asked.

“My head hurts.” Ren whispered.

Ren let her arm drop and shook her head. Sojiro sighed, giving Ren her medication. Sojiro then helped her to the front for a smoke. Ren is lucky that Sojiro is helping her.

“Have you thought about quitting?” Sojiro asked.

“Kinda.” Ren answered. “I decided to cut back instead. Last year I was a pack a day, or close.”

Sojiro looked at her.

“Cutting back to one or two a day is a huge step.” Ren added.

Sojiro placed his hand on top of her head, ruffling her hair. Ren hummed softly.

“That’s true.” Sojiro agreed.

Ren looked at him and smiled. After their smoke, Sojiro helped Ren back to the lounge and headed off to work. Ren yawned as she drank her water. Morgana and Futaba headed off to the shop. Wakaba walked over and sat Ren’s breakfast on the coffee table. 

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

Ren slid off the lounge and kneeled by the coffee table, eating her breakfast. After breakfast, Wakaba grabbed her dishes. 

“Thanks for the meal.” Ren whispered.

“It’s fine.” Wakaba said, walking off. 

Ren grabbed her books and started studying. The headache was gone so there’s nothing really stopping her. After a few hours, she started to get tired so she called it quits and got back to the lounge, snuggling under the blankets. Waking up for lunch, she managed to sit at the table with Wakaba as they ate.

“You might find this quite difficult.” Wakaba said, breaking their silence.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“Having parental figures.” Wakaba added.

“Oh.” Ren whispered. “It’s… new…. It really has been a while.” 

Wakaba looked at her.

“There’s something I would like to talk about.” Wakaba started.

Ren looked at her.

“While we were at the clinic, you admitted a couple of things.” Wakaba started. “First, your bi.”

Ren looked at her shocked, then down. Wakaba looked at her shocked, seeing how tense Ren was.

“What is it?” Wakaba asked.

“You’re not going to throw me out, are you?” Ren asked.

Wakaba looked at her shocked.

“Back home, I’m always picked on because of who I am. That’s why I never talk about it. My sexuality and… gender.” Ren explained.

“Gender?” Wabaka repeated.

Ren whimpered.

“I’m really flexible about my gender identity rather than committing to a single gender. It’s why I accept both males and female pronouns.” Ren explained. “How I dress is also part of that.”

Ren sighed.

“My own parents couldn’t even accept me.” Ren confessed. “Turns out I’m a failure of a daughter.”

Wakaba sighed.

“No, don’t think that.” Wakaba told her.

Ren sighed.

“What else did I say?” Ren asked.

“Your jobs.” Wakaba answered.

Ren eyes widened in horror as she quickly got to her feet.

“N-No way.” Ren cried.

Wakaba nodded. Ren moaned as she looked down.

“It’s the best way to get money.” Ren started, sitting back down. “I started when I was 13, only at the bar till last year. I mean, it’s good money.”

Ren sighed.

“Sojiro and I agreed not to speak of this to anyone else, Takemi also agreed but she has written it down in your file.” Wakaba explained.

Ren looked down.

“Take you medication and lay down.” Wakaba told her.

Ren looked up at her, then nodded.

“Okay.” Ren whispered. “Um, as far as I know, Aki doesn’t know about  _ that  _ job.”

“It’s not our place to tell him either.” Wakaba said.

Ren nodded, taking her medication and returning back to the lounge. Falling back asleep, Ren woke up to Futaba and Morgana coming home with Ann, Makoto and Haru close behind them. Ren sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes.

“Evening!” Ann greeted.

“Evening.” Ren whispered.

The group walked over and sat down, Haru and Makoto sitting either side of Ren while Morgana and Futaba brought chairs in from the dining table and Ann sat on the armchair. 

“Oh, Ryuji wanted me to give you this.” Ann said, pulling out three manga volumes.

Ann helped them out to Makoto who grabbed them and handed them to Ren.

“Oh, this is that horror one he was talking about.” Ren whispered.

Ann nodded. Ren sat them on the coffee table.

“Tried to study?” Morgana asked.

“This morning, yeah.” Ren answered. “Got a bit done.”

Ren yawned.

“You’re so lucky, not having to go to school.” Morgana said.

“Right before exams, no, not lucky.” Ren told him. “It’s such a pain. Why couldn’t it happen after?”

Haru giggled. The group made small talk to the rest of the afternoon till Ann, Makoto and Haru left. Ren laid down while Morgana and Futaba studied.

~XxX~

Tuesday. Ren had her morning smoke with Sojiro, then sat on the lounge and enjoyed breakfast. Wakaba had to leave today as well so Ren was alone. Ren went for a long soak in the bath before reading the manga Ryuji gave her. It was quite an interesting read and the art style was really creepy. 

She still has an odd coughing fit, but it’s starting to settle down. Once she was doen reading, she went back to studying with the new notes and homework Morgana got her. She got a lot done. She stopped when Morgana and Futaba came home, this time with Yusuke, Ryuji and Goro.

“A new face.” Ren whispered.

“I’m Akechi.” Goro introduced.

“Ace detective, Goro Akechi.” Ren said. “Some even call you the Second Advent of the Detective Prince.”

“So you’ve heard of me.” Goro said.

“You’re kinda famous. A few girls at home talk about you a lot.” Ren admitted. 

Ren grabbed the manga.

“Done.” Ren said, holding them up.

“And?” Ryuji asked, walking over.

“It’s so messed up and I love it. The art style adds to the creepiness.” Ren explained.

Ryuji grabbed the manga.

“When’s the next one out?” Ren asked.

“Don’t know, I’m keeping an eye out for it.” Ryuji answered.

“Let me know, I want to know what happens next.” Ren said.

Ren managed to push herself back up on the lounge and yawned as Ryuji and Yusuke sat down on either side of her. Like yesterday, Futaba and Morgana brought chairs in and Goro sat down on the armchair. Ren moaned as she listened to the others talk, they had the news on in the background. Ren kept dozing off but tried to fight it, but in the end she gave up and dropped onto Ryuji.

“She’s quite pale.” Goro said.

“Dude, she’s a lot better than she was on Sunday.” Ryuji told him.

“Friday was really bad too.” Morgana added.

Goro stared at her.

“Ren Amamiya, I’m sorry to admit this but I did do a background check on her.” Goro admitted.

“Goro!” Futaba yelled.

“It was just to make sure she wasn’t truly dangerous. Though I hear when she does snap, she’s quite a threat.” Goro explained. “That being said, I think I know who charged her.”

“Wait, the name of the victim was kept out of all reports. I couldn’t even find anything.” Futaba said.

Goro sighed.

“I know them, if it truly is them.” Goro confessed. “Even knowing who it was, it doesn’t change what happened. Once the courts have made a judgement, overturning that decision will be difficult. It’d barely be possible even if proof of innocence is presented and this man admits to his crime.”

Ryuji looked at Ren who moaned.

“So there really isn’t anything we can do for her?” Ryuji asked.

“I believe helping her adapt to the city life and being supportive of her is the best thing anyone can do.” Goro suggested.

“That’s true!” Morgana agreed. 

“Keep it down, you don’t want to wake her.” Yusuke told them.

Ryuji wrapped his arm over Ren.

“Ooh, falling in love are we?” Morgana teased.

“Can it, it’s not that.” Ryuji told him. “It’s just… she shouldn’t have to face this crap alone. She keeps sayin’ it’s her burden.”

Futaba moaned, looking down.

“Let’s gain her trust.” Futaba suggested. “Then, she won’t have to face this burden alone.”

The group nodded in agreement.

“I’ll let the others know too.” Morgana said, pulling his phone out.

Ryuji looked at Ren who was still fast asleep.

~XxX~

Wednesday. Today was the first day of exams. The day was slow, Ren spent it alone, playing with her phone, checking the news. In the afternoon, she was eating at the dining table while Futaba and Morgana studied. Futaba looked like she was doing fine, but Morgana looked like he was having trouble. 

“This is annoying!” Morgana cried.

“What was today’s test again?” Ren asked.

“History.” Morgana answered. “I’m so doom.”

“And tomorrow’s?” Ren asked.

“Biology.” Morgana answered.

Ren hummed softly as she got up and walked around to Morgana.

“What part don’t you understand?” Ren asked.

Morgana explained what he was having trouble with. Ren went over his notes, then she explained it all to him, explaining it in a way that she knows he’ll understand it. Once she was done, she walked back to her seat and went back to eating.

“How…?” Morgana whispered.

“Good luck.” Ren said.

Futaba chuckled. 

“Meanie.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled.

“Keep studying or you’re going to fail.” Ren told him.

Morgana jumped, going back to studying.

“He’s doomed.” Futaba said. “Morgana sucks at school, he’s just below average.” 

“At least I’m not as bad as Ryuji!” Morgana defended himself.

“Is Sakamoto that bad?” Ren asked.

“At the bottom.” Morgana answered.

Ren smirked. Some things never change.

“Why am I not surprised?” Ren whispered.

“What about you? How did you do last year?” Futaba asked.

“Number one.” Ren answered. “All year.”

“No way!” Morgana cried.

Ren chuckled. Once she was done eating, she went to go back to the lounge but stopped to Morgana’s voice.

“Ren! I need help!” Morgana whined.

Ren chuckled, she really can't say no to him. Not as a cat, not as a human. Ren walked back and pulled the chair over.

“What now?” Ren asked.

Morgana smiled.

“Thanks, I’ll make it up to you.” Morgana said. “You love coffee right, I’ll make you coffee whenever you want for free, for a month.”

“Sounds like a deal.” Ren agreed. “Okay, let’s get back to it.”

Ren spent the rest of the afternoon helping Morgana study. Sojiro and Wakaba made it back and looked at the three students.

“Oh! I see!” Morgana said. “Okay, I so got it.”

Ren yawned.

“What are you three up to?” Sojiro asked, walking over.

“Studying.” Futaba answered. “Ren’s been helping Morgana since he sucks at it.”

“I get coffee for a month.” Ren laughed.

“Sorry dad, but I couldn’t just ask her to do this for nothing.” Morgana apologised.

Sojiro chuckled.

“It’s fine.” Sojiro assured him. “I’ll start dinner.”

Walking into the kitchen, Wakaba followed and they started dinner. Sojiro looked back at Ren who was shaking her head.

“No, dummy.” Ren whispered, then clapped her hands. “Okay, let’s try this.”

Sojiro chuckled as he looked at Wakaba who was smiling. 

~XxX~

Thursday. Ren spent another day alone. She spent a few hours studying while watching the news. A few headlines bug her. She isn’t sure why either. Things should be different, but some of these headlines have her worried. Was Kaneshiro still around? Ren sighed as she kept going, ignoring the TV. In the afternoon, Morgana came home alone with her clothes.

“I am here to kidnap you.” Morgana declared.

“Huh?” Ren whispered.

“Come on and change, we’re having a study group session in the attic. Coffee and food.” Morgana explained, walking over.

Ren got up and Morgana helped her upstairs to change. She grabbed her stuff and headed to Leblanc. They headed upstairs and Ren saw they put together the two tables, one from the stairs and one by the sofa, to make a longer one. They all sat around and studied. Morgana made sure he was next to Ren. Ren spent more time explaining things to Morgana than study but she’s done enough of that today.

“Isn’t Ren amazing.” Futaba said.

“Dude, seriously.” Ryuji said.

“Why are you so good at this?” Morgana asked.

“I do tutoring at home. I learned other people's learning styles and adapted to that.” Ren answered. “Even when I was in middle school, I was studying high school level stuff to help my brother. I stole all his notes to study.” 

The group looked at her shocked.

“It’s just a habit now.” Ren added. 

Ren looked at Ryuji.

“Do you need help?” Ren asked.

“Y-Yeah.” Ryuji answered.

Ren chuckled. After hours of studying, they took a break. Morgana headed downstairs. Ren moaned, rubbing her eyes.

“Are you okay Amamiya? Do you need a nap?” Haru asked, worried.

“I’m okay.” Ren assured her.

Morgana walked up and sat a coffee in front of her. Ren smiled, picking it up and took a sip. Morgana chuckled, sitting down.

“Dragon of Hope.” Goro started.

Ren looked at the ace detective, sitting the cup down.

“I assume you did a background check on me.” Ren said.

“I did.” Goro confirmed. “Ren Amamiya, biogly brother, Akira Amamiya, adroped sister, Akari Amamiya, parents Naoko Amamiya and Kyoko Amamiya, both deceased. Died in a car accident six years ago, car vs truck. You also have some powerful ties, especially to the famous Annya family. They see you as their adopted daughter.”

“Wait! The Annya!?” Ann asked, shocked.

“I met Hoshi when I was six.” Ren admitted. “The idiot almost got herself killed, falling in the river after a heavy rainfall. I pulled her out and took her home. The next day assholes tried to kidnap her.”

“Report said the guard took the men down, but they all believed to doubt it due to their injuries.” Goro said. “So, it was you.”

Ren chuckled.

“They never should have crossed me.” Ren said.

Goro hummed, staring at her.

“Can I talk about you little sister, Akari?” Goro asked.

“So, you know about her too.” Ren whispered. “I shouldn’t be surprised, you are an ace detective.”

“The report said she came from an abusive household.” Goro admitted.

All eyes landed on Ren.

“Let me explain.” Ren started. 

Ren sighed.

“I was eight when I met Akari the first time. She reminded me of a doll. Her skin was pale, her long orange hair was done up nicely and her green eyes were lifeless.” Ren started.

“Lifeless?” Ann repeated.

“It’s the only way I could describe it.” Ren said. “It’s like she gave up on living. She just existed for the sake she was alive. I talked to her but she didn’t respond, hell she didn’t even look at me. I went to the caretaker and he explained it all. The police found her beaten, thin and dirty. Her parents were heavy on drugs and drinking alcohol, beating her up daily, there were even signs of sexual assault.”

The group gasped in horror. 

“What did you do?” Makoto asked.

“Only thing I could do, I hit the books. I found studies saying that abuse affects the brain development. I thought, if no one cared for her, she wouldn’t know how to do anything. The caretaker confirmed that. She wouldn’t do anything, unless you told her. Sleep, eat, drink, hell even to use the bathroom. You had to ask her if she needed to go and tell her to go if she did otherwise she would just… soil herself.” Ren explained. “We had to get special… nappies for her.”

“What!?” Ann cried.

“That’s horrible.” Haru said.

“So I devoted myself to helping her. I skipped school, my parents yelled at me because of that, but I didn’t care. I taught her how to eat, to walk and even used picture cards so she can let us know what she wanted without speaking. We still had trouble there. Five years ago, the caretaker asked us to adopt Akari. He wanted to keep her, but he couldn’t due to the difficulty of her care and demand of the other children. No matter what he did, he couldn’t help her and he knew it was because he couldn’t give her the care she deserved. I called Akira and he agreed.” Ren explained.

Ren chuckled.

“So he called Uncle Masato and convinced him to come down and help. Aki and I were too young to adopt her. Aki assured him he just needed to sign the paperwork and that’s it. Uncle Masato agreed and came down the next day.” Ren explained.

Ren sighed.

“The first year was hard, but slowly we got there. She did the basics on her own, eat, sleep and go to the bathroom. It’s all that matters.” Ren whispered.

“Ren.” Morgana said.

“I had to protect her. It was my duty now as the older sister.” Ren said. “I worked extra hard from that day. Her smile made it worth it.”

Ren smiled.

“We started teaching her how to talk, write and spell. She was 11 when she said her first word. 11.” Ren added. “We spent a year getting her caught up, then she was finally able to go to school at the age of 12.”

Ren crossed her arms.

“What Akari lacked was a safe place where nobody will threaten her. I was determined to give her just that. I already had my reputation as a dangerous delinquent, so I used it. I had my friends help, Kokona and Niko, and we worked hard to keep her safe. Aki did everything he could too.” Ren explained. 

“And the Dragon of Hope?” Goro questioned.

“Of course they backed me up.” Ren said. “I  _ am  _ the right hand of the leader, after all.”

Ren sighed.

“I just want to help people, protect them. That’s what the Dragon of Hope does.” Ren said. “But I doubt you would believe me.”

“As you said before, you help your community.” Makoto said.

Ren smiled.

“You remembered.” Ren whispered. “Weak are left to defend for themselves. That’s what it’s like back home. Teachers don’t care. Police don’t care. Who’s going to look after the weak? That’s why the Dragon of Hope started. If the authorities won’t protect the weak, we will. Is it right, no. It’s far from it, but someone has to step up.”

The group looked at her shocked.

“I would rather die than walk away from someone being abused, away from a cry for help.” Ren confessed. 

Ren grabbed her coffee, drinking it when Sojiro walked over.

“D-Dad.” Morgana said shocked.

Ren finished her coffee and sighed.

“Come on Ren, Wakaba is here to walk you back.” Sojiro told her. “You’ve done enough for today.”

Ren nodded, packing her things up. Sojiro grabbed the dirty cup and saucer, then the pair walked off. Ren walked to Wakaba.

“Think you can make it back?” Wakaba asked.

Ren nodded. The pair headed off, making it to the house. Wakaba took Ren’s washing and Ren sighed, grabbing her clean clothes. Red again. She went for a hot shower and soak in the bath. She said too much. She never should have told them all that. Ren sighed. After the bath, she went back to the lounge and watched the news. She had the blanket wrapped around her and over her head. Wakaba gave Ren her medication.

“You should rest.” Wakaba said.

“If I sleep now, I won’t tonight.” Ren whispered. 

Wakaba smiled at her. 

“I’m okay.” Ren whispered.

~X~

_ Ren’s eyes widened, staring at Ryuji who was kneeling in front of her. He had his arms out and his back to Yaldabaoth. _

_ “I got you, Joker.” Ryuji gasped, before dropping onto his side. _

_ “Skull!” Ren cried. _

_ Ren pushed herself up, looking around her. Her team was down. Ann protected Futaba who was crying. Ren gasped as everyone, but herself and Futaba’s, clothes changed. Ren pushed Ryuji back, his yellow shirt turning red. _

_ “No.” Ren cried. “Ryuji!” _

_ Ren felt sick, he was gone. Ren managed to push herself to her knees, seeing Morgana in his cat form. _

_ “Morgana!” Ren screamed. _

_ “I’m sorry.” Morgana apologised, then took his last breath.  _

_ “Haru! Makoto! Yusuke!” Ren called out. _

_ Haru moved. Ren crawled over and pulled Haru in her arms. _

_ “Ren, I can’t feel anything.” Haru whispered. “It’s so dark.” _

_ Ren grabbed Haru’s hand. _

_ “I’m here, I’m right here.” Ren cried, pulling Haru into her chest. “I’m right here.” _

_ Ren gasped as she felt Haru stop breathing. Ren looked down as lifeless eyes stared back. Ren carefully sat Haru down and got up, making it to Futaba who was still under Ann. Ren pulled Ann off and pulled Futaba in her arms. Ren saw the large stomach wound. _

_ “I’m sorry.” Ren apologised. “I’m sorry.” _

_ Ren pushed Futaba’s mask off and pulled her close. _

_ “I’m scared.” Futaba cried. _

_ “I’m here. I’m right here.” Ren assured her. _

_ “Ren.” Futaba cried. “Will… will I be able to see mum?” _

_ Ren gasped. _

_ “Y-Yeah.” Ren cried. _

_ “Who will look after Sojiro?” Futaba asked. _

_ Ren gasped. _

_ “S-Sojiro’s gone.” Ren cried. “He’s waiting for you too.” _

_ “How do you know?” Futaba asked. _

_ “I’m the trickster, I have bonds with people. I feel their pain before death when they die.” Ren explained. “Everything’s going to be okay. You’ll see.”  _

_ Ren gasped, feeling Futaba stop breathing.  _

_ “It’s okay now.” Ren cried. _

_ Futaba’s clothes changed. _

_ “This is the fate you choose, Trickstre.” Yaldabaoth said. “It’s over.” _

Ren gasped, sitting up as she started coughing. Tears running down her face. Ren felt a hand on her, causing her to jump. Ren looked over to see Futaba. 

“A-Are you okay?” Futaba asked.

Ren sighed, wiping her eyes.

“Just a bad dream.” Ren whispered. “God, it’s so hot.”

Futaba walked around and grabbed Ren’s hand.

“Come on, my room has the AC going.” Futaba told her, pulling her. 

Ren moaned, giving in as she stood up. The pair head up to Futaba’s room.

~XxX~

Friday morning. Sojiro got up and looked at the lounge shocked. Ren was gone. He checked the front door, locked. He headed back upstairs as Morgana walked out, yawning.

“Morning.” Morgana mumbled. “What’s wrong?”

“Ren’s missing.” Sojiro answered.

Morgana looked at him shocked. 

“I’ll see if Futaba can help.” Morgana said, heading into his sister’s room. 

Morgana chuckled.

“Dad.” Morgana said.

Sojiro walked in and smiled at the sight. Ren and Futaba fast asleep. Ren has her arms around Futaba who was snuggled into Ren’s chest.

“It’s cold in here.” Morgana pointed out.

“Let them sleep, there’s time.” Sojiro told him.

The pair headed up, Morgana closing the door behind him. They headed downstairs. The pair joined them shortly after. Sojiro looked at the pair, holding hands.

“Morning.” Futaba said.

“Morning, how did you two sleep?” Morgana asked. 

“Ren woke up from a nightmare and she was really hot down here so I took her to my room.” Futaba explained.

Ren yawned. The day was slow, in the afternoon, Takemi came over and checked up on Ren. Ren got the all clear for school on Monday. Just after she left, Morgana and Futaba came home with Ann, Makoto and Haru. 

“We saw Takemi, is everything okay?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah, just a checkup.” Ren answered. “She said I’ll be able to go to school on Monday.”

Ren yawned.

“That’s good.” Makoto said.

Ren nodded. The group sat down, Haru and Ann sitting either side of Ren, Makoto on the armchair and Futaba and Morgana brought chairs from the dining table.

“I should apologise about Goro.” Makoto started.

“It’s fine.” Ren whispered. 

“And your nightmares?” Makoto asked.

“Makoto!” Futaba cried.

Ren moaned as she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her lights tightly. What was she going to say? She watched them all die. 

“It’s okay, Amamiya. You don’t have to say anything.” Haru assured her.

“Just… talking about my past brought up bad memories.” Ren whispered. “I’ve dealt with them for years. It’s nothing new.”

“Amamiya.” Ann gasped.

“My parents, Niko, other incidents.” Ren listed.

“Niko?” Morgana repeated. “You friend Niko?”

“She… she took her own life last year.” Ren told them. “Her one year anniversary is coming up in a couple of months. The 5th of July.”

Ren whimpered.

“I watched her die.” Ren confessed.

The other looked at her shocked.

“I held her hand. I watch the life leave her eyes. I tried CPR but there was just so much blood.” Ren explained.

Ren was shaking. Haru moved closer, wrapping her arms around the shaking girl. Ren dropped into her. The group sat in silence as Ren calmed down. Once she did, Ren sighed as she let her legs drop.

“I’m sorry.” Ren apologised.

“It’s okay.” Haru assured her. 

The group made small talk before Haru, Ann and Makoto headed off. Ren then spent the rest of the evening studying with Morgana and Futaba. Tomorrow was the last day of exams. She can at least get some study in as well, before she goes back.

~XxX~

Saturday. Ren got up and looked around. She was alone. Ren got up for her smoke, then sat down and watched the morning news. Everyone else woke up and got ready for the day. Once again, she was alone. Ren sat on the floor, leaning on the coffee table, she started drawing some outfits based on Arsène’s design, even drawing her Persona as best as she could. She’ll never forget what he looked like. Her rebellious soul. He is still a part of her after all. In the afternoon, Morgana and Futaba came back with Ann and Yusuke.

“How did you go?” Ren asked.

“It’s over.” Morgana whined, walking over.

He sat on the lounge and Ren chuckled. Yusuke, Ann and Futaba walked over. Ren leaned back and yawned. Yusuke walked closer, getting a better look of the drawings. 

“I guess I’ll have to deal with the exams when I go back.” Ren whispered.

“Makoto is still working on that with Ms Kawakami.” Ann said. “Ms Kawakami has been asking about you. I’ll assure her you were resting and getting a lot better.”

“Hmmm.” Ren hummed. “I wonder why?”

“I mean, you did ask her to see the nurse and she did turn you down.” Ann pointed out.

Ren sighed.

“I have you say, you have quite some skills in drawing.” Yusuke said.

“Huh?” Ren said.

Ren then looked at her book, slamming it shut as she went bright red.

“I-It’s just a hobby.” Ren said, grabbing her book.

Ren started playing with her hair.

“It’s something I do for fun. Plus I’m not that good.” Ren added.

“Back off Inari.” Futaba told him.

“Inari?” Ren repeated.

“It’s just a nickname Futaba thought of randomly.” Ann said. “Yusuke admitted his favorite animal is foxes.”

“Oh.” Ren whispered. “Just forget the book. I don’t want to talk about it.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon making small talk. Ren did more listening but it was nice. Everything was okay. Everyone was here. Everyone was alive.

~XxX~

Sunday. Ren woke up to her alarm and moaned as she turned it off. She sat up and yawned. She felt… a lot better. Ren got up and had her morning smoke. After that, she headed back in and collected all her belongings together. She’s going to try to go back to Leblanc. She feels more than well enough. She is going back to school tomorrow. Sojiro came down and chuckled.

“Ready to head back to the shop?” Sojiro asked.

Ren nodded.

“I feel a lot better too.” Ren added. “I’m okay to go back now.” 

“Alright.” Sojiro agreed. “But things are going to change.”

“Change?” Ren repeated.

“From now on, you’re joining us for dinner. Got it?” Sojiro told her.

Ren looked down.

“Yes Boss.” Ren said.

The morning was slow. Morgana helped Ren get her stuff back to the café. Making it upstairs, Ren saw the CRT television.

“It also came with a DVD player and tuner.” Morgana told her. “I thought it would give you something to do when you’re bored.” 

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

One thing she just wasn’t sure if she was going to buy. Ren started unpacking while Morgana sat on her bed.

“Are you sure you’re okay up here?” Morgana asked, worried.

“It’s fine.” Ren assured him. “It’s nice up here.”

Once done, Ren sat on the bed and sighed. Sojiro walked over and over to the pair.

“Here.” Sojiro said, holding a key out.

Ren took it, staring at it.

“It’s for the shop.” Sojiro told her. “You get to lock up from now on. Don’t start any fires, okay?”

“O-Of course.” Ren assured him.

Sojiro walked off. Ren smiled.

“You okay coming to school tomorrow?” Morgana asked.

Ren nodded.

“I’m feeling a lot better. Plus Dr Takemi gave me the all clear.” Ren admitted. “Just a little nervous.” 

“Don’t worry, the others all said they'll wait for you at the front, so you don't feel alone.” Morgana explained.

Ren sighed.

“That’s nice.” Ren whispered.

Ren yawned.

“Come on, I’ll make you some coffee.” Morgana said, standing up.

Walking off, Ren giggled as she got up and followed him. Making it downstairs, Ren sat down at the bar and Sojiro smiled as Morgana walked around. Sojiro walked around to Ren, sitting down next to her.

“Another thing, if the school or anyone starts on you, come straight to me.” Sojiro told her.

Ren looked at him.

“I understand your situation is difficult, but you shouldn't be mistreated the way you have been. I heard a teacher has spread your record which makes things harder for you. If anyone's giving you trouble, let me know and we’ll handle it.” Sojiro explained.

Ren smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I will.” Ren whispered.

Morgana walked over and sat the cup down.

“Plus, I know Morgana and his friends are going to keep you close as well.” Sojiro added.

Ren chuckled.

“They just don’t know when to quit.” Ren said.

“Nope.” Morgana said. 

Ren sighed.

“I gave you all my warnings, what happens is on you.” Ren said.

Morgana chuckled.

“I’m stepping out, can you two watch the store?” Sojiro asked, standing up.

“Sure thing dad.” Morgana said.

Sojiro headed off. Ren grabbed her drink, taking a sip.

“Look, dad’s right.” Morgana started. “You shouldn’t have to put up with anything just because you’re here on probation. Stay with us and we’ll keep you safe.”

Ren sighed, is it okay though? She failed them before. She couldn’t protect them.

‘But _he’s_ dead and that other god didn’t say I couldn’t be friends with them.’ Ren thought.

Ren smiled.

“Okay.” Ren whispered.

Morgana smiled.

“You’re all so hopeless.” Ren added.

Morgana chuckled.

“You’re not wrong.” Morgana laughed.

Futaba walked in, yawning.

“Did you seriously only get up?” Morgana asked.

“Yup!” Futaba answered.

Morgana shook his head.

“Sit down, I’ll get you something to eat.” Morgana told her.

Futaba sat down next to Ren who was enjoying her coffee. 

‘I hope I don’t regret this decision.’ Ren thought.

“You ready for school?” Futaba asked.

“No.” Ren answered.

“There are so many rumours about you.” Futaba warned her. “From you being killed, being locked up as well as you just giving up and not coming anymore.”

“Why am I not surprised.” Ren scoffed. 

“You’ll be fine! Stick with us!” Futaba told her.

Ren chuckled.

“Alright then.” Ren agreed.

Futaba chuckled. Ren yawned. She’ll make things right this time for sure.


	7. Going Back to School & the Aquarium Trip

Ren woke up to her alarm. She got up and yawned, then turned it off. She got up and changed. As much as she doesn’t want to, school is a thing and she needs to go back. She has to catch up on all the exams she missed. Heading downstairs, Ren saw Sojiro working. 

“Morning.” Ren whispered.

Sojiro chuckled as Ren sat down. Sojiro sat a coffee in front of her as well as his ashtray. Ren smiled, pulling her smoke case out. It was a special case with a hidden section for her smokes, only fitting seven in. To other people, it’s just a small compact mirror. Enjoying her first coffee with a smoke in peace, nothing but the TV in the background while Sojiro worked on breakfast. This is something she can get used to. Once she was finished, Morgana and Futaba showed up.

“Morning!” Futaba yelled.

Ren chuckled as Futaba ran over, sitting next to Ren while Morgana sat on the other side of Futaba. Sojiro chuckled as he looked at the three children. Ren shook her head as Futaba rambled on and Morgana was laughing.

“What troublesome kids I have.” Sojiro whispered to himself.

After breakfast, the trio got up and ready to go. Sojiro looked at Ren.

“I mean it, the moment the school or anyone does anything that either puts you in any harm or neglect, call me.” Sojiro told her.

“Yes Boss.” Ren agreed.

“Got it Sojiro!” Futaba yelled.

“Don’t worry dad, we will.” Morgana assured him.

“Alright, off you go.” Sojiro told them.

The group headed off. Futaba kept her arms around Ren’s arm. Making it to school, they saw Ann, Shiho, Ryuji, Makoto and Haru waiting for them. They walked over and Futaba let Ren go.

“Welcome back dude.” Ryuji greeted.

“Wasn’t she expelled?” a voice whispered.

“I heard she was arrested. Why is she back?” another voice whispered.

“I heard the teachers in trouble because of her.” a third voice whispered.

“And Mr Kamoshida! He did nothing wrong.” a fourth voice added.

Ren sighed.

“Ignore ’em.” Ryuji told her.

“Shall we head inside.” Makoto said.

Ren sighed. Haru giggled as she grabbed Ren’s hand. Ren looked at her and smiled.

“Fine.” Ren whispered.

They headed inside and Ren gasped as Kamoshida walked over. Ryuji quickly moved in front of Ren who grabbed his jacket.

“Morning, Mr Kamoshida.” Ryuji greeted.

“Class is going to begin soon, you’re all arriving a little late.” Kamoshida said.

Ren sighed.

“Right, we’ll get to class.” Ann said.

“Come on, Ren.” Haru said, pulling her. “I’ll walk you to class.”

Ren let Ryuji go, a little shock that Haru called her by her first name. The pair went to walk but stopped when Kamoshida moved.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine on her own, Okumura.” Kamoshida said.

Ren shuddered as Kamoshida went to place his hand on Ren, but Haru quickly slapped it away.

“Will all due respect, Mr Kamoshida, I think it’s best you keep your hands to yourself.” Haru warned him. 

Haru walked off, pulling Ren along. The others were close behind them. Making it to Class 2-D, Haru let Ren go.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

“We’ll need to work with Ms Kawakami about your exams. She recommended you doing them in your afternoon class in the guidance room.” Makoto explained.

“Sounds fair.” Ren agreed. “I’m okay with that. We can start today if you want to.”

“Are you sure?” Makoto asked.

Ren nodded.

“I’m caught up. I mean, I had plenty of time to study.” Ren admitted.

Makoto nodded.

“Come on.” Morgana said, heading into class.

Ren followed him with Ann close behind. Ren sat down and ignored the voices as she put her bag on the desk hook. Ren yawned and sighed. 

“Oh!” Ann said, turning around. “This Sunday, we should go on a shopping trip!”

“Shopping trip?” Ren questioned.

“Great idea!” Morgana agreed. “We can get everyone together.”

“Yeah, it’ll be a fun day out.” Ann added.

Ren sighed, they’ve made up their minds.

“Sure.” Ren whispered.

“I’ll message the group.” Ann said, pulling her phone out.

Ren hummed softly. None of them have her number. Well, that she knows of. The bell rang and Ren yawned. Kawakami walked in. Kawakami's eyes landed on Ren who looked down. 

“Quiet down.” Kawakami told them. 

Homeroom went on. Ren didn’t really care. 

“Well, that wraps up homeroom period.” Kawakami said. “Amamiya, a word with you, please?”

“Huh?” Ren gasped.

“It won’t take long.” Kawakami added.

Ren nodded as she got up and followed Kawakami to the guidance office. Ren kept her head down as they sat down.

“First thing I would like to talk about is you catching up on your exams.” Kawakami started.

Ren looked up at her.

“If you’re willing to do so, you can take them during the afternoon class, you will be able to knock two tests in one day.” Kawakami explained.

“Niijima-senpai told me, I’m okay with that.” Ren whispered. “I’m willing to start today. I had time to catch up.”

“I see. I’ll sort it out.” Kawakami said.

Ren nodded. Kawakami sighed.

“I also owe you an apology.” Kawakami started, then sighed. “You asked for help and I turned you down.”

“I’m used to it.” Ren whispered. “I’m just a delinquent after all, does it matter if I live or not?” 

Kawakami looked at her shocked.

“Can I go back to class?” Ren asked.

Kawakami sighed.

“Of course.” Kawakami said. “Come here after lunch.”

Ren nodded, standing up. Ren headed off, making her way back to class. Ren gasped, running into Kamoshida.

“Amamiya.” Kamoshida said.

“Mr Kamoshida.” Ren whispered.

“Skipping class are we?” Kamoshida asked.

Kawakami walked over.

“No, she was with me.” Kawakami told him. “Come on Amamiya.”

Kawakami walked Ren back to class, going through the back door. Morgana looked at Ren as she walked past, sitting down. Ren sighed. 

“Is everything okay?” Morgana asked.

Ren looked back and nodded.

“I sorted the exams with Ms Kawakami.” Ren whispered. “They start today, after lunch.”

Facing forward, Ren sighed. Class dragged on, Ren did her best to listen but it just wasn’t sticking today. No one called her out so that was a positive. When lunch came, Ren packed everything up. She won’t be back after all. Ann grabbed her and they headed to the roof. Morgana, Ryuji, Makoto and Haru were also joining them. Then Shiho and Yuuki walked out.

“Just be a man and tell her, Mishima.” Shiho told him.

“Wh-What?” Yuuki cried.

Ren looked down.

“Yuuki is the one who spread your record, under Mr Kamoshida’s order.” Shiho told them.

The group looked at him shocked, but Ren. She kept her head down.

“But why?” Ann asked.

“He said it was important.” Yuuki answered. “I… I kinda agreed, at the time.”

“Forget it. What’s done is done.” Ren said, looking up.

All eyes landed on her. Shiho joined them and Yuuki looked around, then sighed as he joined them as well. Futaba sat a bento box in front of Ren.

“Lunch!” Futaba cried. “You really don’t have anywhere to make lunch, so Morgan and I made extra.”

“Oh.” Ren gasped. “Thanks.”

“Let’s talk about Sunday.” Ann told them. “I notice a lack of clothes, Ren, so let’s get more.”

“Ah.” Ren whispered.

“Great idea, Ann.” Morgana praised. “She does lack nightwear as well. Only have two sets.”

“H-Hey!” Ren cried. “Don’t tell them that.”

The group started laughing and Ren chuckled.

“Fine.” Ren said.

“Oh, who’s up for an aquarium trip today?” Ann asked.

“Aquarium?” Ren repeated.

“Yeah, have you been?” Ann asked.

Ren shook her head. Even in the last loop, they never went.

“For real!?” Ann gasped.

“I’ll let the others know I won’t be going to practice.” Ryuji said.

“I’m in.” Morgana said.

“Me too!” Futaba cried.

“We’ve got to now.” Ann said. “Shiho?”

“Of course. I’ll let the girls know I’m busy.” Shiho said.

“I’m in.” Makoto said.

“Same here. I’ll cover the cost.” Haru said.

“Are you sure?” Ryuji asked.

“Of course. We should also invite Goro and Yusuke.” Haru said.

“What about you Mishima? You up for it?” Ryuji asked.

“Me!?” Yuuki said, shocked.

“Come on, you could at least get to know Ren.” Ryuji told her.

“You don’t have to.” Ren assured him, unsure when they all became first name bases. “If you don’t want to come, then say so.”

“Well… I’ll come.” Yuuki said.

“Ren, you have your makeup exams today?” Makoto asked.

Ren nodded.

“I’ll pick you up from the guidance office after school.” Makoto told her.

“Thanks. Mr Kamoshida scares me.” Ren whispered.

“Well, if that’s the case, I’ll walk you there after lunch.” Makoto said. 

“Thanks senpai.” Ren whispered.

The group spent the rest of lunch making plans, not just for the aquarium trip or Sunday, but plans all week. Ryuji, Shiho and Yuuki agree to cancel everything this week, letting their clubs know they are busy and apologising for the sudden notice. Nationals are over and Ryuji isn’t worried about track. After lunch, Ren followed Makoto to the guidance office to see Kawakami waiting.

“I’ll see you after school.” Makoto said.

“Thanks, senpai.” Ren said.

Makoto walked off and Ren followed Kawakmi in. Ren took care of the tests. They were easy, though she did double check everything. She was still recovering from her illness after all. Never hurts to make sure. After class, Ren thanked Kawakami and headed out as Makoto walked over. Ren smiled as she ran over and the pair headed to the front to see the others waiting.

“Both Yusuke and Goro are going to meet us at the aquarium.” Ann said. “Let’s go!”

The group headed off. They made it to the aquarium and looked around amazed. It was so blue, it kinda reminds her of the Velvet Room. 

“Wow.” Ren whispered, walking to a tank.

“You really have never been to an aquarium before.” Ryuji said.

Ren looked back.

“Never.” Ren confirmed.

Ryuji walked over and Ren looked into the tank.

“Come on, let’s lot to look at.” Ryuji said.

The group went around. Ren couldn’t help but get excited. She was super excited when they came to the penguins. After the long day, they ended up in the gift shop. Ren was a little tight on cash so she couldn’t buy anything. Which sucked. Morgana did buy her a penguin plush. After that, the group headed back to Shibuya.

“So where to tomorrow?” Ann asked.

“Oh, it’s gotta be Dome Town.” Ryuji said.

“Dome Town?” Ren repeated.

“Yeah. The round part is a baseball stadium, then along the outside they’ve got an amusement park.” Ryuji explained.

“It’s right in the middle of the business area, but they have some pretty hardcore rides there too.” Ann added.

Ren’s eyes lit up. She loves Dome Town.

“It’s decided!” Morgana declared.

Everyone nodded.

“Oh, Ren, tell us your number and chat id.” Ryuji said, pulling his phone out.

Ren nodded, pulling hers out. Everyone else did the same. They all swapped details and Ren smiled.

“Okay, it's settled. Dome Town it is.” Ryuji said.

The group nodded, then split up. Ren followed Morgana and Futaba to Leblanc to be greeted by Sojiro. Sojiro chuckled at the trio.

“Have fun?” Sojiro asked.

Ren nodded.

“She was like a child!” Futaba said. 

Ren goes red, trying to hide her face in the plush toy. Sojiro chuckled.

“Tomorrow, we’re going to Dome Town.” Futaba said.

“Is that so?” Sojiro said.

Sojiro chuckled.

“Have fun.” Sojiro said.

“Come on, let’s make plans upstairs.” Morgana said.

The trio headed up.

“Dinner’s soon!” Sojiro called out.

“Got it!” Morgana yelled.

Ren giggled. This is going to be fun.


	8. Dome Town

Ren woke up to her alarm and sighed. She missed wearing pants. Ren got up and changed, then did her new morning routine. She loves the quiet morning with Sojiro. After breakfast, the trio headed to school. Waiting at the Giza line, they were talking about today when Ryuji walked over.

“Yo.” Ryuji greeted.

“Are you ever going to wear your uniform?” Morgana asked.

Ren looked at the yellow shirt. At least that hasn’t changed. She does miss his blond hair.

“Why are you always on my case!? Ann has her red stockings and jacket, why not bug her!” Ryuji said.

Ren giggled at the pair as they kept going. This hasn’t changed at all.

“This is normal for these two.” Futaba said.

“I can tell.” Ren laughed.

Ren then clapped her hands twice and the boys stopped and looked at her. 

“We’re in public.” Ren reminded them.

Ryuji sighed.

“Anyway, you excited for Dome Town?” Ryuji asked, quickly changing the subject. “I got the others covering for me this week. They didn’t mind, it’s been a while since I had a break.”

Ren sighed.

“You don’t have to.” Ren whispered.

“It’s fine man, I’m enjoying this as well.” Ryuji assured her. “It’s been a while since I had time off from track.”

Ren smiled.

“I can’t wait.” Ren admitted.

The group headed to school to see Kamoshida at the gates, greeting everyone. Ren hides behind Ryuji.

“It’s fine, stay by me.” Ryuji told her.

Ren nodded. She shouldn’t be this scared of him, but she is. Sure he is different, but she knows what he can do. They walked over.

“Morning.” Kamoshida greeted them. 

The group stopped.

“Sakamoto, I hear you’ve put in the week off from track.” Kamoshida said.

“Oh yeah, I’ve got plans. I already talked to Mr Takahashi, and he’s fine with it. I’ll make it up next week.” Ryuji explained.

Ren moaned, moving out of Kamoshida’s view.

“You should be careful who you hang around.” Kamoshida warned them.

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Ryuji said.

Ryuji looked back, grabbing Ren’s hand, then headed in with Morgana and Futaba behind them.

“Seriously, what’s with him.” Ren whispered. 

“If he keeps this up, I’m telling dad.” Morgana said.

Ren sighed. She’ll have to do something about him, maybe she could try talking to him? Ren sighed, just thinking about it makes her exhausted. The morning class was slow. Ren jumped when her phone went off. Ren pulled it out.

**Ryuji:** Have you heard the rumours?

**Ann:** What one? There’s so many around.

**Ryuji:** Well the new one is, I’m dating Ren.

**Shiho:** I’ve heard that one too.

**Yuuki:** Well, she does hide behind you.

**Ren:** I’m sorry.

**Ryuji:** Nah, it’s fine.

**Makoto:** We’re in class!

**Morgana:** We also had a run in with Kamoshida this morning.

**Futaba:** Be careful who you hang around.

**Haru:** That’s wrong of him.

**Yusuke:** How are you holding up, Ren?

**Ren:** I’m okay.

**Ren:** He just freaks me out and I don’t know why.

**Ren:** Being near him makes me shiver.

**Makoto:** Ren…

**Ren:** I shouldn’t feel like that around a teacher!

**Haru:** No, you shouldn’t.

**Goro:** I also have to agree. 

**Goro:** At school, you’re meant to feel safe.

**Goro:** I guess someone in your position, that is quite hard.

**Yuuki:** It’s all my fault.

**Yuuki:** I’m so sorry Amamiya. 

**Ren:** Don’t worry about it.

**Ren:** And call me Ren!

**Ryuji:** Forget about it, let people talk.

**Ryuji:** Doesn’t bother me. 

**Ryuji:** I mean, people think I’ve got a hot, dangerous girlfriend now.

**Ann:** Ryuji!

**Ren:** You’re such a pain.

**Futaba:** Grow up Ryuji.

**Futaba:** No way Ren would date you!

**Ryuji:** Well, would you Ren?

Ren goes red. She does have a huge crush on, due to the last loop. She felt unstoppable with Ryuji. He was the reason she awakened to Arsène and the first person to accept her last loop. He was, in a way, her right-hand. Ryuji, Ann, Morgana and herself were the founding members of the Phantom Thieves.

**Ann:** She’s blushing! 

**Ren:** Ann!

**Ren:** Don’t tell them that!

**Ryuji:** Ha, that’s a yes!

**Makoto:** Finish this at lunch!

**Ren:** Good idea!

Ren put her phone away. She wanted to die. At lunch, they headed to the rooftop. Futaba handed Ren her lunch and Ren smiled. 

“You two are so cute.” Ann laughed.

Morgana chuckled.

“So Ren, when do I get that date?” Ryuji asked.

Ren sighed.

“You have to earn that.” Ren told him.

“Earn it!?” Ryuji said, shocked.

“Yup!” Ren confirmed. “You’re close, but keep trying."

“Have you been in a relationship before?” Ann asked.

“I had a girlfriend back in middle school.” Ren answered. 

Ren looked at the group shocked, then down. They all saw pure fear in Ren’s eyes. 

‘Fuck, why did I say that?’ Ren thought, playing with her hair.

Ren whimpered.

“Hey Ren, it’s okay.” Futaba said, getting onto her knees.

“No it’s not.” Ren cried.

“So… you’re gay?” Ann questioned.

“B-Bi.” Ren corrected.

“Oh, so you like girls and boys!” Ann said.

Ren closed her eyes.

“Dude, seriously. It’s fine.” Ryuji said. 

“Y-You don’t understand! I’ve been attacked because of it!” Ren told them. 

The group looked at her shocked. Ren wanted to run, run as fast as she could. Ryuji got up and walked over to Ren, dropping to his knees and pulled Ren into a hug. Ren gasped as she opened her eyes.

“No one is going to lay a finger on you, got it.” Ryuji told her.

“Ryuji.” Ren cried.

Ren started crying, grabbing onto Ryuji. Her former right hand. The one thing she never confessed last time because she was too scared.

“Ryuji’s right! We’ll keep you safe!” Haru told her.

“No one will come near you while we’re around.” Morgana added.

“And we won’t tell anyone.” Shiho added. “We’ll keep it between us.”

“But if it’s okay with you, we would like to tell Yusuke and Goro.” Ann added.

“It’s… it’s okay.” Ren said.

Ryuji let her go and Ren wiped her eyes.

“Okay, maybe you can get a date.” Ren whispered.

“Beef bowels or ramen?” Ryuji asked.

“Both are good. You pick.” Ren whispered.

Ryuji chuckled.

“I’ll sort it out for next week.” Ryuji said.

“Okay.” Ren whispered.

“Seriously dude, don’t scare me like that.” Ryuji told her, rubbing Ren’s head.

Ren looked up at him and Ryuji went red.

“Back off!” Futaba yelled.

Ryuji chuckled as he got up and went back before Futaba could hit him.

“So this ex-girlfriend of yours.” Ann started.

“Her name is Kokona, she’s also my best friend, even after breaking up last year. We’re super close.” Ren explained. “We weren’t sure where our relationship was really going so we called it off. We were young after all.”

“Wow.” Ann said.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but I have a scar on my neck.” Ren started.

“We have, we’ve been wanting to ask you about it.” Makoto said.

“Her old man was an abusive asshole. One night, three years ago, he attacked us. He was going for the kill too. I got Kokona to get her and her mother to safety and while I attacked her father. He pinned me down and went to stab me in the throat. I just managed to dodge it, but wasn’t quite fast enough.” Ren explained. “I was off school for a couple of days. Koko came over and we… we just…” 

Ren goes red. 

“Started dating after that. We were really close before it, between us and Niko, we were the trouble trio.” Ren added. 

Ren moaned.

“Now we’re just the trouble duo.” Ren whispered.

“You’ve been through a lot.” Haru said.

“I’m a survivor.” Ren whispered. 

“That you are.” Futaba agreed.

Ren chuckled. After lunch, Makoto took Ren to the guidance office. Ren did two more tests. Easy. She's done this before. The school ended and Ren packed up.

“Tomorrow will be your last day of catch up.” Kawakmi told her.

Ren nodded, then walked out to see Kamoshida. Ren looked at him shocked, walking back. Kawakami walked over.

“Is everything okay, Kamoshida?” Kawakami asked.

“Everything is fine. I would like a word with Amamiya.” Kamoshida said.

Ren was shaking, that much Kawakami could tell.

“I’m afraid today isn’t a good time.” Kawakami told him. “I got a call from Sakura, Amamiya needs to go home straight after school.”

Kawakami grabbed Ren’s hand.

“I need to escort her out to Sakura.” Kawakami added, walking off.

They ran into Makoto who looked at them shocked.

“Senpai.” Ren whispered.

The trio pair headed to the front to see the other waiting.

“Ren, what’s wrong?” Morgana asked, running over.

Kawakami let her go.

“You really are scared of Kamoshida, huh?” Kawakami said. “Have you spoken with him recently?”

“We had a couple run in with him.” Morgana answered.

Morgana explained what happened. Kawakami sighed.

“He just creeps me out. My whole body just starts shaking. I don’t know why.” Ren explained. 

She really doesn’t. Her body shouldn’t be doing this. She shouldn’t be scared of him. She has faced people bigger and badder than him, so why him?

“I see.” Kawakami said. “I will need to bring this up with Principal Kobayakawa.” 

Ren sighed.

“I don’t want to be a burden.” Ren whispered.

Kawakami looked at her worried.

“I’ll make sure it’s kept between us.” Kawakami assured her. “Well, take care.”

Kawakami walked off.

“Are you okay?” Ann asked.

“Yeah, let’s go. Ms Kawakami lied and said I had to go straight home.” Ren whispered.

The group headed off. They met up with Yusuke and Goro in Shibuya and explained everything to them.

“I see.” Goro said.

“First of all, who you love doesn’t involve anyone else. Second, this teacher seems to be quite the nuisance.” Yusuke said.

Ren sighed.

“Tell me about it.” Ren whispered. “Thanks Yusuke.”

“Who are you messaging, Morgana?” Ann asked.

“Dad.” Morgana answered. “Sorry Ren, he needs to know.”

“I know.” Ren whispered.

“If he keeps this up, you can file a report.” Goro said.

“No! I don’t want to cause any more problems!” Ren cried.

Ren looked down.

“Very well. It will be up to the rest of you to keep Ren safe.” Yusuke said.

“Tomorrow is the last day to catch up.” Ren admitted.

“Wow, so quick.” Ann said.

Ren nodded.

“Then you’ll be in class where Ann and I are.” Morgana said.

Ren looked at him.

“Good, I can protect you there.” Morgana said.

“Yup!” Ann cried. “You can count on me.”

“I-I’ll do what I can too!” Yuuki said.

Ren smiled, looking down.

“Anyway, are we still going to Dome Town?” Ryuji asked.

“Please.” Ren begged.

“Alright, let’s go.” Ryuji said.

The group headed off to Dome Town. Ren was so excited. They spent hours going on a range of rides. As it started to get dark, they headed home. Morgana, Ren and Futaba headed to Leblanc to be greeted by Sojiro.

“So, explain everything to me.” Sojiro told them.

The trio sat at the bar and Ren explained their run-ins with Kamoshida and what they learnt. Once she was done, Sojiro sighed.

“I see, so he’s the one who spread his record.” Sojiro said.

Ren sighed.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered. “I just don’t understand why my body reacts the way it does. Besides a couple of threats, he hasn’t hurt me. But my whole body starts shaking and I freeze.” 

Sojiro looked at Ren worried as she wrapped her arm around herself.

“Kid.” Sojiro whispered.

“It’s so weird.” Ren whispered. 

“I want you to keep me up to date on this, okay.” Sojiro told the trio.

The trio nodded.

“Anyway, let’s lock up and head over for dinner.” Sojiro told them.

Ren smiled. The group locked up and headed to the house for dinner. After dinner, Ren heads back to the café, getting ready for bed and having her second smoke. Lying down, her phone went off. It was the group chat.

**Yusuke:** Sorry to bother you all so late. I was wondering if anyone wants to come to the Planetarium with me tomorrow afternoon.

**Ren:** Planetarium?

**Ann:** Ooh, wonderful idea! I’m in.

**Ren:** Sounds amazing, count me in too!

**Shiho:** We all should go!

**Ryuji:** Well, if Ren’s going…

**Morgana:** Seriously Ryuji!

**Futaba:** I’m going.

**Futaba:** Someone has to keep Ren safe!

**Ann:** And you Morgana?

**Morgana:** I’ll come, it sounds like fun anyway.

**Makoto:** I’m free.

**Haru:** As am I.

**Yuuki:** Count me in too.

**Goro:** It doesn’t sound like a bad idea.

**Goro:** Okay, I’m in.

**Yusuke:** Very well, let us meet in Shibuya tomorrow.

Ren chuckled as she let her arm dorp. She now has plans tomorrow and she can’t wait. She loves the Planetarium. It reminds her of home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember - All good things must come to an end... but when?


	9. Planetarium

The morning went by quite fast. For once, they didn’t have a run in with Kamoshida. At lunch, the group sat on the roof. Morgana and Futaba sat on either side of Ren.

“So Futaba, why are you bringin’ food for Ren?” Ryuji asked.

“Well, Ren lives in the shop and she doesn’t really have a way to make her own. We found out, due to her falling sick, that she skipped lunch a lot or just had something to drink. Dinner was the same.” Futaba explained.

“Now I think about it, I never did see you eat before.” Ann said.

“Dad was worried. Futaba and I assured him we’ll bring her lunch, due to us making our own. And now, Ren joins us for dinner.” Morgana added.

“You three act like siblings.” Haru pointed out.

“We do?” Ren asked.

Haru nodded.

“I have two little sisters.” Morgana whispered.

“What if Ren was older?” Yuuki asked.

“When’s your birthday?” Ren asked.

“April.” Morgana answered.

“You're older, I’m a December baby.” Ren told him.

“Yes!” Morgana cheered.

“Oh my god.” Ren whispered.

“It’s okay! Big brother is here.” Morgana said, wrapping his arm around Ren.

“You do realise if you adopt me, my brother and sister are included.” Ren warned him.

“Talk about a bundle deal.” Ann laughed.

“Three little sisters!” Morgana cried. “And a big brother! This is a deal I want!”

Ren started laughing.

“Okay, get off me.” Ren said.

Morgana let her go.

“Talk about a clingy brother.” Ren added.

“What’s your brother like?” Makoto asked.

“Aki, he’s quiet. He’s also short.” Ren answered. “And as you know, he has a weak body. He’s still a great big brother. He does what he can. I know at times he feels like he fails as an older sibling. I hate it when he does.”

Ren moaned. 

“I’m worried about him. I don’t like being so far away.” Ren confessed.

“Ren.” Ann said worried.

“The thing is, when I was convicted, everyone blamed him. Saying it was  _ his  _ fault I turned out this way. Listing all the things  _ I’ve  _ done, all my faults. Stating that we should have been put in a foster home. They all kept glaring at him. He almost lost his job too. Luckily we know the owner quite well.” Ren explained.

Ren sighed, clenching her bento. 

“I couldn’t stop apologising. I really believed it was my fault. But Akira kept smiling at me, assuring me things were going to be okay. I couldn’t see it. How could I, it was my fault, wasn't it? I was the reason he was in trouble. Me and my big mouth.” Ren admitted.

The others looked at her worried.

“The night before I came, I got no sleep. I just kept crying and apologising to Akira and Akari.” Ren confessed. “I was so scared to leave them. That’s why I need to get through this year and get home.”

Morgana placed his hand on her shoulder.

“And you will.” Morgana assured her.

Ren smiled and nodded.

“Sorry to be such a downer all the time.” Ren apologised.

“I’m glad you’re opening up to us.” Haru said.

“Yeah, it’s nice getting to know you.” Ann added.

Ren smiled.

“Even though I’m a dangerous delinquent.” Ren said.

“The most dangerous of them all.” Futaba laughed.

Ren chuckled. 

“Okay, your sister. What is she like?” Yuuki asked.

“Well, she’s a little immature.” Ren started. “She’s adopted, you wouldn’t know this but she’s come from a background of abuse. She’s come a long way since we adopted here. She’s learnt a lot of bad traits from me. She started off quiet and never speaking to her not knowing when to shut up.”

Yuuki looked at her shocked.

“That’s nice to hear.” Makoto said.

“Dude, I really want to meet them now.” Ryuji said.

Ren giggled. The rest of the day went by quickly. After school, Ren walked out to see Makoto waiting for her. Ren ran over and they headed out. Last day of exams. 

“I am done!” Ren cried. “I’m feeling confident.”

“That’s good to hear.” Makoto said.

Ren giggled. They met up with the others and headed off.

“So, how did you think you do?” Ann asked.

“No way I’m not getting in the top ten.” Ren answered.

“You traitor!” Ryuji cried.

Ren chuckled. They made it to Shibuya and met up with Goro and Yusuke.

“To the Planetarium!” Ren cried. “I want to see this place.”

“Oh right, you’ve never been there before.” Ann said.

“Never.” Ren confirmed.

Lie, she went a few times last loop. She wished she went more.

“Very well, let us go.” Yusuke said.

They made it to the Planetarium and Ren looked around.

“Oh wow.” Ren whispered.

It was more beautiful than she remembered. The group sat down, managing to all sit in a single row. Ren had Yusuke and Morgana on either side of her. Ren enjoyed the show, and after it Yusuke gave her some glow in the dark stars. Ren smiled.

“Thanks Yusuke.” Ren said, smiling.

The group headed to the train station.

“So what are we going to do tomorrow?” Ann asked.

“How about Destinyland?” Haru suggested.

Ren looked at her, she’s only been there once last loop and… things ended back when Haru’s dad died from a mental shutdown.

“Have you been Ren?” Haru asked.

“Nope, country girl, remember.” Ren answered.

“Okay! It’s decided!” Ryuji cheered.

Ren smiled.

“It’s going to be so much fun!” Ann cried.

“I haven’t been in a while.” Shiho said.

“I’ll help cover the cost of things.” Haru assured them.

“Are you sure this is okay Haru?” Makoto asked.

“I am.” Haru assured them. 

Ren chuckled, Big Bang and Okumura Foods are still huge.

“I mean, what’s good with all this money if I don’t spend it. And seeing Ren smile is worth every yen.” Haru explained.

Ren blushed, looking down as she played with her hair. The others started laughing.

“Careful Ryuji, you might have some competition.” Morgana warned him.

“Seriously.” Ren whispered. “Worst big brother.”

Morgana looked at her shocked as Futaba snickered.

“Called out.” Futaba said.

Ren stuck her tongue out at Morgana. Making it back to Shibuya, the group split up and headed home. Making it back to Leblanc, Futaba grabbed Ren.

“Hey Ren, let’s go to the bathhouse.” Fuatba said.

“Okay.” Ren said.

“I’ll run home and grab some clean clothes.” Futaba said, running off.

Sojiro chuckled.

“Futaba hasn’t been the bathhouse for some time.” Wakaba said.

“I have a huge announcement to make!” Morgana declared. 

Morgana wrapped his arm over Ren’s shoulder who gasped as he pulled her closer.

“I’m adopting Ren as my little sister.” Morgana told his parents.

“Are you now?” Sojiro said.

“She’s a December baby which means I’m older.” Morgana told them.

“Winter baby.” Ren laughed. “You’re such a drama queen.”

“Thank you.” Morgana said. 

Ren shook her head.

“Curry for dinner tonight.” Sojiro told them.

“Sweet.” Morgana said. “Come on Ren, let’s get those stars up.”

Ren nodded and the pair headed upstairs. The pair set the glow in the dark stars up. Ren chuckled.

“Perfect.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled. After dinner, Ren, Futaba and Wakaba went to the bathhouse. Ren was shocked that Wakaba wanted to join. Ren washed her hair.

“Why is your hair so short?” Fuatab asked.

“Oh, at the end of last year my friend pulled a prank. She put a cherry firework in some candy we were cooking. I covered Kokona, lucky for us the candy was cooling so it wasn’t hot, just warm. I lost it and yelled at her. By the time I was done, the candy was hard. No use trying to save my hair so off it all went.” Ren explained.

Ren chuckled.

“But I have to admit, I like.” Ren confessed. 

“It’s so fluffy.” Futaba said.

Ren chuckled.

“It really is.” Ren agreed.

Wakaba smiled as Ren and Futaba goofed off. She was glad it was just them.

‘A sister huh?’ Wakaba thought.

After a soak in the bath, the trio got out and headed out.

“See you in the morning.” Futaba cried.

“Listen Ren.” Wakaba quickly said, before Ren headed into the shop. “If you want to, you can stay at the house.”

“I’m okay here.” Ren assured her.

“Just keep it in mind.” Wakaba told her.

Ren smiled and nodded.

“Yes ma’am.” Ren said.

Ren headed inside and locked up. She then headed upstairs and changed, then had her smoke and laid down. Tomorrow was another big day.


	10. Destinyland

Ren was excited. She got up early and got changed, heading down for her morning smoke and coffee in peace with Sojiro. After breakfast, Ren got up and fixed her skirt.

“Also, we’re going to be late today.” Morgana warned his parents.

“Why is that?” Sojiro asked.

“We’re going to Destinyland!” Futaba answered.

Ren chuckled.

“I see, have some fun.” Sojiro told them.

The trio headed off. School felt like it dragged on. At lunch, the group sat on the roof and made plans on what they were going to do. 

“So we’ll stay till the fireworks then.” Haru said.

“Fireworks?” Ren repeated.

“Yup! They have a show every night. I double check and there’s a big one tonight.” Haru explained.

“Nice.” Ren whispered. “I love fireworks.”

“They’re so beautiful!” Ann cried.

Ren chuckled.

“Every year, the first day of summer break, we have a huge Summer festival. Our town hosts it, but people from others all come, having small stores. And at night, to end the day off, we have a huge firework display. It goes for one day so we make it count.” Ren explained.

“Wow! That sounds amazing.” Ann cried.

“I wish we could go.” Futaba said.

“I don’t think it would be wise.” Morgana said.

“I’ll never want to come back if I go home.” Ren laughed. “Maybe next year, everyone can come down. Thing is, the inn is always booked and my place is small. We always have big groups over, but it’ll be tight.”

“We’ll deal with it.” Ryuji said. “I’m down.”

“It sounds like fun.” Haru agreed.

“I would love to go.” Makoto said.

“Sounds great!” Yuuki said. 

“I’m in!” Ann agreed. 

“As am I.” Shiho said.

“We’ll have to ask Yusuke and Goro.” Ann said.

Futaba chuckled.

“I’m not going to miss out.” Futaba said.

“And neither will I. I’m in.” Morgana said.

Ren giggled.

“I’ll work my magic.” Ren laughed.

The afternoon class couldn’t end quick enough. Once the bell rang, Ren chuckled. She quickly packed up and stood up as Yuuki walked over.

“Let’s go!” Ann cried.

Ren chuckled as they headed off. Ren gasped as Kamoshida walked over. Morgana stood in front of Ren as Yuuki pulled her back.

“Mr Kamoshida, what brings you here?” Yuuki asked.

“You’ve missed practice for the last two days, is everything alright?” Kamoshida asked.

“Yes sir, I’ve got things on this week. Sorry but I can’t seem to get out of it.” Yuuki explained.

Kamoshida looked at Ren. Ren shrunk behind Morgana. 

“We really got to go, take care.” Morgana said as Ryuji and Shiho walked over.

The group headed off and Ren sighed. 

“Are you okay?” Yuuki asked.

“Yeah, thanks.” Ren whispered. 

They met up with Haru, Makoto and Futaba and headed off. 

“Ah man, Destinyland!” Ryuji cheered.

Ren giggled. They made it to Shibuya and met up with Yusuke and Goro. Not wasting time, the group headed to Destinyland. Ren looked around, it was huge. Haru giggled as she took Ren’s hand.

“Come on, there’s lots to do here.” Ryuji said.

The group started making their way around, going on many rides. Ann ran over and held up a pair of black cat ears.

“Come on, let me put them on.” Ann begged.

Ren chuckled as she crouched so Ann could reach the top of her head and Ann put them on. Ren fixed them and Ann giggled.

“Perfect!” Ann cried.

Haru walked over smiling. Ren smiled. Buying some more items from the gift shops, they also brought something to eat. Ren looked at the sky, they still had a few hours till it got dark.

“Where to next?” Ren asked.

“This way!” Morgana yelled.

They spent hours looking around, going on more rides. Ren was having so much fun. When night fell, they headed to the best view of the fireworks. Ren stared at the fireworks. She has seen fireworks before, many times before but tonight… they feel different. 

Ren scanned the group, everyone was smiling. Looking back at the sky, Ren felt tears in her eyes. Everyone was free. Everyone was happy. Everyone was alive. Haru looked at Ren worried, wrapping her arms around Ren’s. Ren looked at her and smiled.

“I’m so happy.” Ren whispered.

Ren knocked her glasses up with her free arm, wiping her eyes.

“I don’t know why I’m crying.” Ren confessed.

Tears kept running down Ren’s face. She couldn’t stop them. Ren looked back at the fireworks, letting her tears go. Ren then gasped as a sharp pain spiked in her head, pulling her arm free from Haru’s grip, Ren placed her hands on her head, it was the same pain back when she awoke to her Persona. Ren dropped to her knees and the others looked at her worried.

“Ren, what is it!?” Haru cried.

_ “Trickstre! Wake up!” Lavenza cried. _

_ “How long will you keep your eyes clouded? How long will you hide in your illusion?” Arsène asked. _

“Ren!” Morgana cried.

“God, my head.” Ren whispered.

“What is it? Do you want me to call dad?” Morgana asked.

“No, it’s just a headache.” Ren whispered. “God, I hate it when this happens.”

Ren looked up to see Morgana right in front of her, blue eyes full of worried staring at her.

“So, this has happened before.” Ann said.

Ren nodded.

“Sadly.” Ren whispered. “I’m sorry guys. I didn’t mean to worry you all.”

“Seriously dude.” Ryuji said.

Morgana stood up and helped Ren up. Ren shook her head. Ren looked up at the fireworks and everyone else did the same.

“They’re finishing up.” Shiho said.

Ren felt an arm wrapped around her waist so she looked over to see Haru right next to her. Ren smiled as she looked at the sky. No, everything is perfect here. She’s happy. Everyone is happy. This is real. This isn’t a dream or illusion. Is it?

“Who wants Big Bang for dinner?” Ryuji asked.

“We’ll go to the one in Shibuya.” Ann added.

“I’ll text dad and let him know.” Morgana said.

Everyone agreed and headed off. Stopping at Big Bang, the group ate a lot. Ren ate maybe a little too much. All the workers looked like they had a panic attack. Ren points it to Haru. With their goodbyes, Morgana, Ren and Futaba headed to Yongen-Jaya. Making it the backstreets and Ren yawned.

“I’m off.” Ren said.

“Wait!” Morgana cried, grabbing her hand.

Ren looked at him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Morgana asked, worried.

Ren smiled.

“Yeah, I’m feeling great now.” Ren answered.

She truly does.

“It’s just… you were in so much pain.” Morgana whispered.

Ren chuckled.

“Morgana, disengage big brother mode.” Ren told him. 

Morgana looked at her shocked. Ren flicked his forehead. Morgana moaned, rubbing his forehead.

“I’m fine.” Ren assured him. “It’s something that has happened before.”

It really has happened before, just not this bad. Morgana chuckled, letting her go.

“Do you want to stay at the house?” Futaba asked.

“Not tonight.” Ren answered. “Off you two go.”

Ren headed to the café, heading inside. She double checked everything, Sojiro may not have taught her anything this time, but in her past loop she was well taught. She likes to double check. Getting ready for bed, Ren had a smoke and laid down, then sighed as she remembered what happened. 

‘Wake up? Illusion? Why the hell am I hearing Lavenza’s and Arsène’s voice now?’ Ren thought. ‘What is going on here?’

Ren yawned. Her eyes were getting heavy. She’ll deal with this another day.


	11. Kichijoji

Ren woke up, gasping for air and started coughing. That damn dream again. Ren shook her head and looked at the time. Four am. Ren moaned as she got up and set up the portable stove and put her kettle on. She wants a cup of tea. Something to calm her down. Sitting on the sofa, Ren turned the TV on, but had the volume on zero. She just wanted the light from it. Her phone went off so she looked at it. A message, at this hour. Ren checked it, Ryuji?

**Ryuji:** Dude, are you awake?

**Ryuji:** I know it’s early but I gotta ask you something.

**Ren:** Ask away!

**Ryuji** : I didn’t wake you, did I?

**Ren:** No, bad dream.

**Ryuji:** Again?

**Ryuji:** Wait, does this have to do with your headache!?

**Ren:** Don’t think so…

**Ren:** But the timing could be better.

**Ryuji:** Sorry man, I just…

**Ryuji:** Are you OK?

**Ren:** OK?

**Ren:** Yeah, I’m fine.

**Ren:** I’m feeling great to be honest.

**Ryuji:** Cool!

**Ryuji:** I know this sounds weird. I just had to check in, y’know?

**Ren:** It’s fine Ryuji.

**Ren:** Sweet actually.

**Ryuji:** Well, just looking out for ya!

**Ryuji:** Anyway, I’m heading to bed.

**Ryuji:** Talk to you later!

Ren chuckled, putting her phone away. She made her tea and sat down, watching the morning news and talk shows. Once she finished her tea, she rested onto the back of the sofa, staring at the TV. She managed to fall back asleep on the sofa, sitting up. Ren woke up to someone shaking her. She jumped, opening her eyes to Sojiro. 

“Huh? What time is it?” Ren asked.

“Six.” Sojiro answered.

“Oh.” Ren whispered. “I fell asleep.”

“Kid.” Sojiro said, worried.

“Oh! I had a nightmare, it was four so I wasn’t sure if I was going back to sleep. I had a cup of tea and watched the news or whatever was on. I guess I dozed off again.” Ren explained. “Good.”

Sojiro sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Ren asked.

“Come down stairs, I’ll make you your morning coffee.” Sojiro said.

Sojiro grabbed her dirty cup and walked off. Ren got up and changed, fixing her hair and putting her glasses on, Ren was ready for the day. She grabbed a smoke, then headed downstairs, grabbing her bag on the way. Sitting down, Ren sat her bag by her feet. She used Sojiro’s lighter to light her smoke.

“Morgana told me about last night.” Sojiro said.

“Had a feeling it would.” Ren admitted. “He’s a good man.”

Sojiro sat Ren’s coffee down.

“Look, if you really want to, you can stay at the house.” Sojiro offered.

“Huh? Oh, I’m fine thank you.” Ren assured him. “I really like it here.”

“If you want to stay at the house, you don’t have to ask. Just come on over.” Sojiro told her.

Ren nodded. The morning was slow, they made it to school and Ren sighed. She couldn’t concentrate. Too much to think about. Ren jumped, feeling her phone vibrate. She quickly pulled it out, group chat.

**Ryuji:** Sorry about this morning Ren.

**Ren:** Don’t be, I’m glad you did.

**Ren:** It was amazing timing.

**Ann:** What are you going on about?

**Ryuji:** I messaged Ren this morning…

**Ryuji:** ...Just after 4.

**Morgana:** What!?

**Ren** : I was up already, I had a nightmare, again.

**Haru:** Are you okay?

**Shiho:** If you keep having nightmares, shouldn’t you seek help?

**Ren:** I’m fine girls, really.

**Ryuji:** So what are we doin’ today?

**Goro:** I was thinking of going to Kichijoji.

**Ren:** Kichijoji?

**Goro:** Yes, have you been there, Ren?

**Ren:** No.

**Ann:** OMG, Ren!

**Ren:** OMG, Ann!

**Ren:** COUNTRY GIRL!!

**Yuuki:** We’ve got to go then.

**Shiho:** Agreed.

**Goro:** And I know where we can go.

**Ryuji:** You do?

**Makoto:** Well, that’s today’s plan then.

**Yusuke:** Let us meet in Kichijoji.

**Goro:** Good idea, we’ll wait at the train station.

Ren quickly put her phone away, Mr Ushimaru looking at her.

“Hey, Amamiya!” Mr Ushimaru called out. “You! Pay attention! Is that how you listen when someone’s talking to you!?”

Ren moaned. Mr Ushimaru threw a chalk at her, but Ren dodged in, then placed her elbow on the desk and rested her head on her hand. The other students started talking.

“Whoa! That was an epic dodge!” a female student said.

“That was nuts! Is she a ninja?” a male student asked.

“Tch… well, whatever. Moving on.” Mr Ushiamru said.

At lunch, the group sat on the rooftop, like always.

“Has anyone checked their results?” Yuuki asked. “I haven’t, I went to but too many people were around it.”

“No way man.” Ryuji answered.

“Too scared.” Morgana said.

“Same.” Ann said.

“Nope.” Ren said. “Don’t care.”

“I haven’t had the chance.” Shiho admitted.

“I’ve checked mine.” Makoto said. “No surprise, I topped it.”

“Same, third.” Futaba said.

Haru giggled.

“I’m in the top 15.” Haru said.

“So, it’s just you second years who haven’t checked it out.” Futaba teased.

“Let’s all go together.” Makoto offered.

After the group finished their lunch, they headed down. A few students were by the test results. The group started looking.

“I’m… not last but I’m still at the bottom.” Ryuji said.

“Just above average.” Yuuki said.

“Same.” Ann said.

“I’m in top 32.” Shiho said.

“I’m… I’m in the top 10.” Morgana whispered.

“How!?” Ryuji asked.

“That has to be Ren’s amazing teaching skills, hands down.” Futaba said.

Ren yawned.

“Talking about Ren, top of the class, at 99.” Makoto pointed out.

The group looked at Ren shocked.

“Second place only got a 92.” Makoto added.

“Why are you all looking at me like that?” Ren whispered.

“Dude, you’re amazing.” Ryuji said.

Ren chuckled nervously.

“Not really.” Ren whispered.

Kawakami walked over.

“Class is going to start soon.” Kawakami told them.

Futaba, Makoto and Haru walked off, going to their respectful floor.

“I’m off.” Ryuji said, walking off. 

Shiho was behind him.

“Also Amamiya, good work on topping the class.” Kawakami said, then walked off.

Ren chuckled, following her with Yuuki, Ann and Morgana behind her. After school, the group headed off to Kichijoji. Ren looked around, following the group. She pulled her phone out. Ren chuckled. This is going to be fun. A blue butterfly lands on Ren’s phone. Ren stopped as it flew off so she followed it to see Lavenza.

“You okay dude!?” Ryuji called out.

Ren looked over as he walked back.

“Something caught your eye?” Ryuji asked.

“Something like that.” Ren answered.

“Come on.” Ryuji said.

The pair caught up to the others.

“What’s up?” Ann asked.

“This place is so different from Shibuya.” Ren laughed.

The group made their way, stopping in a bunch of stores. They then came to the place, Penguin Sniper. They headed in and Ren looked around as Goro and Makoto walked to the bar. Darts and pool.

“Oh, let’s play darts.” Ryuji said, grabbing Ren’s hand.

Ryuji dragged her over and Ren looked around as Morgana and Ann walked over.

“The others are playing pool.” Ann said.

“Wanna play?” Ryuji asked.

“Sure.” Ann answered.

“How?” Ren asked.

“Oh, it’s real easy.” Ryuji said.

Ryuji explained the rules quickly and they started playing. After a few rounds of darts, the group played pool. Ren had no idea how to play, but Goro taught her. After a few more hours, they headed off. 

“I’m so hungry.” Ren whispered.

“Oh, beef bowl date?” Ryuji said.

Ren chuckled, she’s so checking that in.

“Beef bowl date.” Ren agreed.

“Okay, I’m taking Ren!” Ryuji said, grabbing Ren’s hand.

Ryuji started running, Ren did her best to keep up.

“Ryuji!” Morgana yelled.

Ren chuckled. They made it to the station and got on the first train back to Shibuya. They others managed to catch up just in time.

“I’ll let dad know you’re eating out.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled.

“Thanks.” Ren said. 

Making it back to Shibuya, Ryuji and Ren headed off. They made it to Ore no Beko, both ordering a large beef bowl. The pair made small talk till they got their food and started eating.

“So, where do you want to go tomorrow?” Ryuji asked.

Ren hummed, where does she want to go?

“Chinatown.” Ren answered. “I’ve read about it and I’ve always wanted to go, but I never had the chance.”

Which is true, she never got around to it last loop. Ryuji chuckled.

“Alright, Chinatown it is.” Ryuji said.

Ren chuckled. After a great meal, the pair headed back and Ren headed home. The shop was closed. Ren pulled her keys out and headed inside, then locked up and double checked everything. Making it upstairs, her phone went off. Ren sat down on the sofa as she sat down. A private message from Ryuji.

**Ryuji:** Yo Ren, you home?

**Ren:** I am.

**Ryuji:** Great! Just checking in!

**Ren:** Thanks Ryuji.

**Ryuji:** It’s nothing.

**Ryuji:** Welp, see you tomorrow.

Ren chuckled as she put her phone away. Time for a smoke and to get ready for bed. Tomorrow is another big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean... I really loved Royal so here's another thing from it... also might add the Jazz club later on... don't know yet.


	12. Chinatown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapter names suck... and they're just going to get worse...

Ren got up and ready for another day. The morning was slow. Sojiro sat her morning coffee down.

“Morgana told me about your test results.” Sojiro started. 

Ren chuckled.

“You worked hard to catch up and to get 99 is amazing.” Sojiro praised.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

“Keep up the hard work.” Sojiro told her.

Ren nodded. The morning class dragged on. She remembers most of the stuff so she doesn’t really care. Lunch came and the group sat on the roof. 

“So what’s today’s plan?” Morgana asked.

“Chinatown.” Ryuji answered. “Ren wants to go.”

“I’ve read about it and I’ve always wanted to go.” Ren confessed.

“Chinatown it is!” Ann declared.

“I’ll let Yusuke and Goro know the plans.” Makoto said, pulling her phone out.

“How was your beef bowl date?” Futaba asked. “You got home late.”

“Nothing happened, if that’s what you want to know.” Ryuji told her.

“That’s a shame.” Haru said.

“Haru!” Ren cried.

“What?” Haru said.

“I wasn’t expecting that from you.” Makoto said.

Shiho giggled.

“The rumour of you two dating is growing. I think someone saw you last night.” Yuuki told them.

“Let them go. As I said, people think I have a hot dangerous girlfriend.” Ryuji said. “Ain’t nobody going to start on me.”

“Oh my god.” Ren whispered.

“RIP.” Futaba said.

“Haru, let’s go on a date.” Ren said.

Haru looked at her shocked, then smiled.

“Okay.” Haru agreed.

“Moving on already!” Ann said, shocked.

“I agreed on a date, nothing else.” Ren reminded them.

“For real.” Ryuji said.

Haru giggled.

“I feel like Ren would be a heartbreaker.” Shiho said.

“Would, sweetie I am.” Ren told her. “Wanna go on a date?”

The others started laughing.

“I just have plenty of love to share!” Ren told them. “And now I have a group of people to love.” 

“I’ll take that date then.” Shiho said.

“Shiho!” Ann cried.

“I can get us a table at a fancy restaurant, for the three of us.” Haru offered. 

“Whoa, Haru, for real.” Ann said.

“I’m down. Two at once, I’m so in.” Ren agreed. “Wait, I don’t have clothes for a fancy place.”

“Neither do I.” Shiho added.

“We’re going shopping tomorrow.” Ann reminded them.

“Okay, I’m in!” Shiho agreed. 

Haru giggled.

“I’ll sort it out.” Haru said.

“Winner!” Ren cheered.

“I feel so left out.” Yuuki said.

“We’ll go on a date soon, Yuuki.” Ren assured him.

Yuuki looked at her shocked. Ren smiled at him.

“S-Sure.” Yuuki said, looking away. 

The lunch bell rang and the group headed to class. Class was slow, Yuuki was called out but it seemed he didn’t know the answer so Ren quickly texted him the answer. Luckily, Kawakami didn’t notice. After school, the group met up and they headed off.

“You totally saved me Ren.” Yuuki said.

“What happened?” Haru asked.

“Yuuki was called out and didn’t know the answer. I texted him the answer.” Ren answered.

Makoto sighed.

“RenRen to the save!” Ryuji cheered. “Man, I wish I was in the same class.”

Shiho giggled.

“I’m surprised Kawakami didn’t notice.” Ann said.

“Same.” Morgana agreed. 

Ren giggled.

“Guess we got lucky.” Ren laughed.

They met up with Goro and Yusuke at Shibuya and the group headed to Chinatown. Ren looked around. It was quite amazing. 

“It’s been a while since I was here last.” Ryuji said.

“I’ve never been.” Futaba said.

Ren chuckled. Haru walked over and took her hand. Ren looked at her and smiled.

“Come on! Let’s go!” Ren whined.

The group headed off, going from place to place, buying so much food. By the time they were done, they were all full. They headed back and Ren yawned.

“I’m going to bed.” Ren whispered.

“For real?” Ann said.

“Yup.” Ren said. “I’m going to sleep for a week.”

Shiho giggled.

“We should head off for the day.” Ryuji said.

“Remember where we are meeting tomorrow in Shibuya at nine.” Ann told the group.

Everyone nodded. The group headed back to Shibuya, then split up for the day. Morgana, Futaba and Ren headed to the Leblanc. 

“Ah, you’re back.” Sojiro greeted them.

The trio headed up to the attic. Morgana sat on the sofa while Futaba laid down on the bed and Ren at the desk. Ren grabbed a smoke and lit it. 

“Shopping trip tomorrow!” Futaba yelled.

Ren pulled her phone out and checked her bank account. 

“What’s up?” Morgana asked.

“Checking my account.” Ren said. “I texted a friend and asked for a favour.” 

Ren chuckled, the money came through. Ren quickly sent a thank you text to Hoshi. Ren put her phone down and yawned.

“I need more stuff.” Ren added.

“Did it come through?” Futaba asked.

Ren nodded.

“I’m lucky to have a great friend by my side.” Ren said. “I’m so going to need to get some dresses. And suits.”

“Suits?” Morgana questioned.

“I like wearing suits as well.” Ren told him. 

“Suit huh, I can so see you in one.” Futaba said.

Ren chuckled as she went through her photo album.

“Hang on, I think I have a photo here.” Ren said.

Ren chuckled, finding the picture of her and Kokona. She was wearing her deep red suit with a deep red vest, a black dress shirt and tie. Her hair was longer, but it was straightened and pulled up in a low ponytail which was over her shoulder.

“Here.” Ren said, showing them. “That’s Kokona, my ex.”

“Wow, you look amazing.” Futaba said.

“And that’s before my haircut.” Ren said.

Ren chuckled as she messaged Kokona.

**Ren:** Kokona!

**Ren:** Sorry, can you send my suit down.

**Kokona:** What? 

**Kokona:** Why?

**Ren:** I want it.

**Ren:** Please baby!

**Kokona:** Fine.

**Ren:** I love you!

**Kokona:** I love you too babe.

“And I’ll be getting my suit.” Ren laughed.

“Nice.” Futaba said.

“I should have gotten it sent down sooner.” Ren laughed.

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Futaba asked.

Ren nodded.

“I might even get things for my siblings.” Ren added. “I live in a small country, not many places to shop.”

Morgana chuckled.

“Wait till you see the mall we’re going to.” Morgana laughed.

“Oh boy, I’m probably going to end up clinging to one of you.” Ren warned them. “Not that good in crowds.”

“Same.” Futaba said. “We’ll cling to each other.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ren laughed.

Morgana shook his head.

“I’m out.” Morgana said standing up.

Quickly, he headed downstairs.

“Baby.” Ren whispered. “What’s up with him?”

“Mona, that’s him.” Futaba said.

“Mona?” Ren repeated.

“It’s his nickname.” Futaba told her. “He hates it.”

“Then I’m so using it.” Ren said.

Futaba snickered.

“He’s going to be pissed.” Futaba laughed.

“Then so be it.” Ren laughed.

Ren finished her smoke, putting it out.

“I need coffee.” Ren said.

“Same.” Futaba said.

The pair headed downstairs and sat at the bar. Morgana was behind the bar with an apron on.

“Two coffees.” Futaba ordered.

Ren giggled.

“I need a coffee fix.” Ren told Morgana. “Mona.”

Morgana looked at her shocked.

“No, you didn’t!” Morgana cried.

“I did.” Futaba said.

Ren smirked.

“I like it.” Ren said. “Coffee. You owe me.”

Morgana sighed as Sojiro chuckled. 

“Dad!” Morgana whined.

“Don’t come whining to me, you set yourself up.” Sojiro told him. “And don’t keep them waiting.”

Morgana jumped, then quickly got to work. Ren hummed softly. It was so weird seeing Morgana like this, it was also weird that Sojiro hasn’t even asked her to help out. She assumes with Morgana by his side, it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t need the extra help from her, which is a shame. She loved working here.

“So, any big plans tomorrow?” Sojiro asked.

“Shopping.” Morgana answered, sitting a cup down in front of Ren and Futaba.

“Ren needs more clothes.” Futaba added.

“In my defence, it was short notice and I only had one box.” Ren told them.

Sojiro looked at her. Ren picked the cup and took a sip. Perfect.

“You guys are so mean.” Ren whispered. 

“Says the one who kept to themself for a month.” Morgana said.

“Safer that way.” Ren said.

“Safer?” Sojiro repeated.

Ren moaned as she looked away.

“It’s a long story.” Ren whispered.

“Is it the reason you don’t trust people easily?” Morgana asked.

Ren looked at him.

“I kinda picked that up. You freaked out when you told us you were bi, and that was by accident. You don’t talk much about home or your parents, what they were like. You weren’t even the one who told us about your parents, dad did.” Morgana listed.

Ren looked at her drink.

“Those eyes see too much.” Ren whispered.

Morgana sighed.

“But yes, I have trouble truly trusting people.” Ren confessed.

“Why?” Futaba asked.

“When you've been burnt and betrayed so many times, it’s kinda hard.” Ren answered. “Even by your own parents.”

“Parents? What are you going on about?” Sojiro asked.

Ren moaned.

“I’ve said too much.” Ren whispered.

Ren sat her drink down.

“Sorry, I’m going to lay down.” Ren apologised.

Before the others could react, Ren quickly headed to the stairs. Running up, she headed straight to her bed. She took her shoes off and laid down, pulling the covers over her.

‘Why? Why do they keep asking?’ Ren thought, closing her eyes,

~XxX~

Sojiro sighed, watching Ren run off.

“Sojiro!” Futaba yelled. “What should we do?”

“Leave her be.” Morgana answered. “I’ll get her for dinner later.”

“Should we update the others?” Futaba asked.

“Update?” Sojiro questioned.

“Operation Befriending Ren, getting Ren to trust us and to know she doesn’t have to be alone.” Futaba told Sojiro. 

“Is that so?” Sojiro said.

Morgana nodded.

“I’ll update them.” Futaba said, pulling her phone out.

Morgana sighed as he looked at the back of the store.

‘Ren, what have you been through?’ Morgana thought.


	13. Hectic Sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to try and find the truth... kinda... where does one begin?

Ren woke up gasping and sighed. She checked the time, 4:32am. Ren sighed as she got up and grabbed her stovetop kettle. She headed downstairs and filled it up, then headed back up and set up the portable stove, putting the kettle on.

Ren yawned, she didn’t go down for dinner but Sojiro wasn’t going to have her not eat so he brought her meal up. He of course apologised for what he said, Ren assured him it wasn’t that. And it wasn’t. Two things were going through her mind.

One, she’s a really private person. She doesn’t trust people because of her past. It’s hard to trust people when it always leads to her being hurt. Even her own parents attacked her, well her mother did. Her father wasn’t sure what to do, but he didn’t support her either.

Two, this new deal, this new game, she doesn’t know how it will play out. She has to be careful or she’ll end up being hurt or ruining the game. It’s not like she has a lot to lose, since her world was destoryed. But hearing Lavenza and Arsène still freaks her out.

Ren sighed, she has no one to talk to about this. Ren turned the TV on for light, the volume was still on zero. She has to figure this out on her own. Ren moaned as she got up and moved the table from the stairs to the sofa. Ren pulled out her spare book and pencil case. Ren took a deep breath.

_ The Fall of Yaldabaoth - The Fall of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. _

_ The world falls in Ruin? _

_ Illusion - fake world? _

_ Goddess of time and fate - who is she? _

_ A world made from dreams? _

_ Mementoes? Core of the new world? _

Ren sighed. All questions, no answers. Ren jumped to the kettle and sighed as she made a coffee. The instance stuff isn’t that bad.

‘If I’m going to find out what is going on here, I need to see Lavenza but the Velvet Room is gone. I can’t just go to the normal spot, could I?’ Ren thought.

Ren shook her head. This won’t help. She has work to be done. She needs to find clues on who and what this goddess of time and fate could be, if she is even real. Ren spent hours looking at a range of gods and goddesses from any mythology she could find. 

None were even close to what she was looking for. Ren sighed as she made her 13th coffee of the morning. This wasn’t getting anywhere. Was she lying on who she was? That wouldn’t surprise her. Ren moaned as she leaned back. She needs Lavenza or someone to talk to.

“Oi kid!” a voice called out.

Ren jumped and looked over to see Sojiro.

“B-Boss!” Ren cried. “You can’t do that!”

“Ah, sorry.” Sojiro apologised.

Ren sighed.

“What are you doing?” Sojiro asked, walking over.

“Working on a personal project.” Ren answered, closing her book. 

“How long have you been up for?” Sojiro asked.

Ren pulled her phone out and checked it. 6:45am.

“Two hours.” Ren answered, putting her phone down.

“Two hours!? You’ve been up since four!” Sojiro said.

Ren nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Couldn’t sleep, I wanted to start my project.” Ren said.

Sojiro let out a long sigh.

“Sucks there’s no place close by open 24 hours. We have a place in my town, I go and buy canned coffee. There’s a brand I love they sell there.” Ren explained.

“Come downstairs.” Sojiro told her.

Sojiro headed back downstairs. Ren sighed as she finished her crappy coffee and carried her dishes downstairs. Ren walked around and started washing them. Sojiro watched her closely. Ren was humming as she cleaned up, then sat down. Sojiro sat a real coffee in front of her. Ren smiled, taking the hot drink.

“Are you sure you’re okay kid?” Sojiro asked.

“Boss, I’ll be completely honest with you, I don’t think I’ve ever been okay.” Ren told him. “But, that aside, I’m fine. I’ve just a few projects coming up and I’ll be working soon.”

“Work?” Sojiro questioned.

“I need money and I can’t keep relying on the others. So I called a friend, I’ll be working soon. Have a couple of meetings next week.” Ren explained.

Sojiro looked at her worried and Ren took a sip of her coffee.

“I’ll be able to get into a real routine again, I’ve gotten so lazy lately.” Ren added. “I think I’ve put weight on too.”

“Put on! I’m sure you lost weight.” Sojiro told her.

Ren hummed.

“I guess that could be possible too.” Ren agreed. 

Sojiro shook his head.

“Seriously kid, you’re going to get yourself killed.” Sojiro warned her.

“That’s fine as long as I don’t go dragging other people into my mess, right?” Ren said.

Sojiro looked at her shocked as Ren took another sip of her coffee. Ren smirked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Ren assured him. “I’m a big girl.”

The morning was slow, the pair didn’t talk after that. Ren headed upstairs to get change and to grab her smokes. She came back down and enjoyed her smoke with another coffee. Morgana and Futaba showed up. They made small talk about plans for today. 

After breakfast, the trio got up and headed off with a quick bye to Sojiro who told them to be careful. They made it to the meeting spot to see Ann and Makoto waiting.

“Morning.” Ann greeted.

“Morning.” Ren yawned.

“Are you okay Ren?” Makoto asked.

“Yup, been up since 4:30.” Ren answered. 

“Why so early?” Ann asked.

“I woke up and didn’t feel tired so I stayed up.” Ren explained.

Morgana’s phone went off. Morgana pulled it out, walking away.

“I’m fine, I just need a better routine so once I start working.” Ren said. 

“Working?” Ann repeated.

“Yeah, Hoshi Annya, I help her out.” Ren said. “I need to earn money anyway.”

“As long as you don’t overdo it.” Makoto said.

“No promises.” Ren said.

Goro walked over.

“Ah Ren, I need a moment to talk to you.” Goro told him.

“Huh?” Ren whispered. “Sure.”

The pair walked away from the others.

“You know Ritsu Minatogawa, leader of the Blue Tigers.” Goro said.

Ren moaned, then nodded.

“Yeah, I have for five years.” Ren added.

“Good, I would like you to introduce me to him.” Goro said.

Ren looked at him shocked.

“Whoa, slow down.” Ren told him. “I can’t just ask without any reasons.”

“Well, I’m in the middle of investigation, his name came up.” Goro said.

Ren stared at him, then sighed.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Ren whispered.

“Thank you.” Goro said, walking off.

Ren moaned, pulling her sapre phone out and called Ritsu.

_ “There’s my beautiful fantasy wife.” Ritsu greeted. _

“What the fuck did you do?” Ren asked.

_ “”Nothing!” Ritsu answered. _

“So why is Detective Akechi asking to meet you?” Ren asked, turning her back to the others.

_ “But I haven’t done anything! I swear!” Ritsu protested. _

Ren sighed.

_ “Wait, you know the rookie detective.” Ritsu said. _

“Well, the group of people I’ve been hanging out with do.” Ren said. “And? He wants to speak to you.”

Ritsu sighed.

_ “I guess, I need to know why he wants to see me.” Ritsu whispered. “Okay, at the Wilton Hotel, 8pm, tonight.” _

“So soon?” Ren questioned.

_ “But you’re staying!” Ritsu told her. _

“Sure. I’ll let him know.” Ren said. “See you then.”

Ren hung up and sighed.

“What the hell is going on here?” Ren whispered.

Ren walked back to see the others had joined. The group was all here.

“And?” Goro asked.

“Tonight, 8pm, Wilton Hotel.” Ren told him. “And I’ll be joining.”

“That’s fine.” Goro said. “How well do you know Minatogawa?”

“As I said, I’ve known him since I was 11. I’ve worked many jobs with him.” Ren explained. 

“What is your relationship with him?” Goro asked.

“What’s with these questions?” Makoto asked.

“Ritsu Minatogawa is a dangerous criminal. He’s being investigated for murder as we speak.” Goro explained.

Ren took her glasses off.

“That’s not Ritus or the Blue Tigers.” Ren told him.

“How are you so sure, Black Moon?” Goro asked.

Ren glared at him.

“That’s enough dude.” Ryuji told him.

“I’ll tell you this now. You do anything to offend, attack or put Ritsu in danger, I will punch you.” Ren warned him in a deep voice.

The others looked at her shocked. This was a whole different side of Ren.

“I understand.” Goro said.

Ren sighed, putting her glasses back on.

“Ah… shall we go.” Ann said.

Ren nodded, walking to Ryuji and grabbed his arm. Ryuji sighed and the group headed off. Ryuji and Ren stayed back.

“How dare he accused Ritsu of murder.” Ren whispered.

“Ren?” Ryuji said.

“Ritus cries over killing a spider. He’s a kind and caring man. Sure, he’s a bit handsy but he has a good heart.” Ren explained.

“Handsy?” Ryuji repeated. 

“He calls me his fantasy wife, he’s been asking me to marry him for years.” Ren laughed. “All joking aside, he’s one of the few people I truly trust.”

Ryuji sighed.

“I see, that’s why you’re so protective.” Ryuji said. “That’s fair.”

Ren smiled, leaning into Ryuji.

“You’re so kind Ryuji.” Ren whispered. “Help me buy a suit today.”

“Of course.” Ryuji agreed.

Ren chuckled. They came to the mall and Ren looked around.

“Yup, hate it.” Ren said.

“Come on.” Ann said.

The group headed from store to store. Ryuji took Ren’s bags. Ren smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll treat you to beef bowls.” Ren assured him.

“Sounds like a deal.” Ryuji agreed.

Ren got a couple of dresses, two new suits, four sets of summer pyjamas, a couple of winter and a couple more summer outfits. She also got some stuff to send home to her family. They all went to the food court for lunch. Enjoying their meals, Ren sat next to Ryuji. 

“This has been so fun.” Shiho laughed.

“I’m glad I came.” Yuuki said.

“It’s been a great week.” Futaba said.

Ren nodded.

“I’m so glad I called the week off.” Yuuki siad.

“Me too!” Shiho agreed.

“Hell yeah.” Ryuji said.

Ren smiled.

“I had so much fun.” Haru said.

“It’s been quite a chance of pace.” Yusuke said.

“Yes, it’s been quite interesting.” Goro agreed. 

Ren leaned into Ryuji. Ryuji looked at her. 

“You’ve got extra work at track.” Ren reminded him.

Ryuji sighed. 

“Right.” Ryuji whispered. “Coach is going to come down hard on me.”

“Man, so do I with volleyball.” Shiho said.

Yuuki sighed.

“Right.” Yuuki whispered.

Haru giggled. After lunch, they went around and brought a few more items before heading off. Goro told Ren they’ll meet in Shibuya at 7pm, give them time to make it to the Wilton Hotel. Making it back, Ren, Futaba and Morgana hang out in the laundromat to wash all their clothes. Ren pulled her night phone out, messaging Ritsu.

**Black Moon:** Hey, what on earth is going on?

**Black Moon:** Akechi said he was investigating a murder.

**Ritsu:** What!?

**Ritsu:** I’m lost there as well…

**Black Moon:** This is so strange. This shouldn’t be happening.

**Ritsu:** Tell me about it. 

**Ritsu:** Thanks for giving me the heads up so I won’t freak out.

**Black Moon:** It’s fine.

**Black Moon:** And don’t worry, I told him if he did anything to threaten or attack you, I would punch him.

**Ritsu:** How thoughtful but please don’t do anything dangerous while you’re on probation.

**Black Moon:** No promises.

**Ritsu:** Ah, there's the girl I know.

**Ritsu:** See you tonight.

Ren put her phone away and sighed.

“You seem stressed.” Futaba pointed out. “Is this about Goro?”

Ren sighed.

“Kinda.” Ren answered. “I’m still going to punch him.”

“I’m sure that’s going to look good.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled.

“I’ll add it to the list.” Ren whispered. “Stuipd and dumb things I’ve done, punch a rookie detetcive while on probation.”

Ren yawned.

“Coffee, I need coffee.” Ren whispered.

Once their washing was done, Ren took hers to the attic while Futaba took hers, and what little Morgana had, to the house. Ren sat at the bar and Morgana made her a coffee. Ren moaned.

“You okay kid?” Sojiro asked.

“Yeah.” Ren answered. “I’ve made plans tonight so I’ll be out.”

Sojiro sighed.

“Alright.” Sojiro said.

The rest of the afternoon slowly went by. Ren stayed upstairs reading. When it came time to go, Ren grabbed everything and headed downstairs. Morgana looked at her.

“Be careful.” Morgana told her. “And text me when you get home.”

Ren smiled.

“I’ll be fine.” Ren assured him. 

Ren yawned.

“And I won’t be out late.” Ren assured Sojiro who smirked. “I have school tomorrow after all.”

With that, Ren headed off. She made it to the meeting spot to see Goro with Sae Niijima. Ren moaned.

“You made it.” Goro greeted.

Ren’s eyes stayed on Sae.

“This is Sae Niijima, she works as a Public Prosecutor.” Goro introduced.

Ren sighed.

“And you must be the famous high school delinquent I’ve heard about.” Sae said.

Ren smirked.

“That’s right.” Ren confirmed. “Shall we go?”

“Yes, let’s.” Goro said.

The trio headed off. Ren kept her head down. They made it to the Wilton Hotel early and found a place. Ren let Ritsu know they were here. Ren kept her head down as they waited. She had nothing to say. Ritus showed up and sat next to Ren who smiled as she took her glasses off.

“Alright, what do you want?” Ritsu asked.

“Does the name Enji Watanabe mean anything to you?” Sae asked.

Ren and Ritsu looked at her shocked.

“I’ll take that’s a yes.” Sae said, pulling a file out.

She pulled a picture out and threw it onto the table. Ren felt her heart sink. This didn’t happen last time. 

“Yeah, we know… we knew him.” Ritsu confirmed. “He’s… he’s dead?”

“Murdered, found last night. Dead in his home with his throat slit.” Sae explained.

Ren gasped.

“Ren?” Goro whispered.

“We had a run with him last year. We got into a fight.” Ristu explained.

“I broke his nose.” Ren confessed.

“Why?” Goro asked.

“He grabbed my ass.” Ren answered.

“A reasonable reaction.” Goro said.

Ren sighed.

“Look, we haven’t seen or heard from Watanabe since last year, August. After that, we wanted nothing to do with him.” Ritsu explained. “I even told my people to stay the hell away from him.”

“So you really don’t know who could have done it?” Sae asked.

“Watanabe had a lot of enemies, even a few yakuza clan.” Ren answered. “There’s a lot of people he’s betrayed and used.”

Sae leaned forward.

“You seem to know a lot.” Sae pointed out.

“I have a few good contacts.” Ren said. “People talk when you ask the right questions.”

“If that’s all, I would like to go.” Ritsu said. “I only agree to this to see what you had to say.”

Sae sighed, leaning back. Her eyes were on Ren. 

“Sae?” Goro whispered.

“We’ll be leaving.” Ren told the pair, standing up.

Ritsu stood up. 

“Enjoy your meal.” Ritsu said, walking off with Ren.

They made it outside to see Narukami by Ritsu’s car. Narukami opened the back door.

“Over already?” Narukami questioned.

“Waste of time.” Ritsu said.

Ren got in and moved over. Ritsu got in and Narukami closed the door.

“That woman.” Ritsu started.

“Sae Niijima, she’s a Public Prosecutor. If I remember correctly, she works for the Special Investigation Department.” Ren explained.

Narukami got in and they headed off. Ren looked at the back window to see Goro, who was on his phone, and Sae. Ren sighed as she faced forward, leaning into Ritsu.

“I’m tired and hungry, can we go and eat somewhere?” Ren asked.

“I’ll call my chef and have him drop by.” Ritus told her, pulling his phone out.

Ren chuckled, win. They made it to Ritus’ place. Ren kicked her shoes off and walked to the lounge, sitting down.

“He’s on his way.” Ritsu told her.

Ren chuckled as Ritsu walked over, holding a beer. He held the drink out and Ren took it. 

“Niijima had her eyes on you a lot.” Ritsu pointed out.

“I got to school with her sister.” Ren admitted. 

“Really?” Ritus said, shocked.

“I’m the famous delinquent transfer student at Shujin Academy.” Ren told him. “A teacher spread my record before I even made it to school.

“For real!? Who!?” Ritus asked.

“Not sure.” Ren answered. “Doesn’t matter in the end, the damage has been done.”

Ritus sighed.

“True.” Ritsu whispered.

The chef made it and cooked their meal. Ritsu thanked him and paid extra for the last minute call. The pair enjoyed the meal, Ren explained what’s happened since she got to the city, not lying. Ritsu sighed.

“I see, you’ve been through a lot.” Ritsu said.

Ren moaned.

“This year sucks, but I’m getting by.” Ren whispered.

After dinner, Ritsu cleaned up while Ren stood out onto the balcony. Ritsu was on the 15th floor. It was quite the view. Ritus walked out and Ren yawned.

“I’ve got to go.” Ren told him. 

Ritsu wrapped his arms around her waist. Ren smiled, leaning back.

“God I love you.” Ren whispered. 

Ritsu pulled Ren into a kiss. They then heard banging and Ritsu sighed, letting Ren go.

“Who’s that?” Ren asked.

“Not sure.” Ritsu answered.

The pair headed inside. 

“Anyway, I’ll message Narukami in a second.” Ritsu said, walking to the door.

“Fair enough.” Ren said.

Ren walked over and Ritsu looked at her. Ren ran over and looked into the little monitor which shows the camera above the door. 

“Boss?” Ren whispered.

Ren stared at the man. Ritsu quickly opened the door and Sojiro looked at the pair. Futaba poke her head around the corner.

“Ah, evening.” Ritsu greeted.

“Looks like Narukami can have the night off.” Ren told Ritsu, slipping her shoes on. 

“O-Of course.” Ritsu said. 

Ritsu sighed.

“If that lady does anything, contact me.” Ritus told her.

Ren nodded, walking out. Ren walked with Sojiro and Futaba. The pair walked in silence, making it to his car and they headed off. Ren was sitting in the back.

“Okay, how did you find me?” Ren asked.

“I… ah… have an app on your phone so I can track it.” Futaba explained.

Ren pulled her phone out to see a ton of messages. 

“We tried to get in contact with you when Goro said you got in the car with a strange man. Ryuji told us we were overreacting.” Futaba explained.

“For real?” Ren whispered. “Ritsu is a friend, a close friend, we just had dinner and he was going to get his driver to bring me home.”

“And this meeting, were you going to tell me about it?” Sojiro asked.

Ren looked at him.

“Maybe I should have.” Ren whispered, looking down. 

Ren sighed as she looked out the window. They made it to the house, Sojiro parked the car. Ren yawned as they walked in front of the house.

“Can I go now?” Ren asked.

“I’ll walk you to the shop.” Sojiro said.

“It’s just around the corner. I’ll be fine on my own.” Ren assured him. “See you in the morning.”

Ren walked off. She made it to the shop, pulling her key out and unlocked it. She headed in and locked up, going around and doubled checked everything before heading upstairs. Ren grabbed her stuff and changed. Ren laid down on bed and her night phone went off. 

**Ritsu:** Are you home?

**Black Moon:** Yeah, I’m about to go to sleep.

**Ritsu:** Cool, just making sure.

**Ritsu:** Night.

Ren sighed, putting her night phone down and grabbed her personal phone. She needs to check these out.

**Goro:** So… I lost Ren.

**Morgana:** How did you lose her!? I told you to keep her close!

**Goro:** She got into a car with Minatogawa.

**Ann:** That’s bad!

**Ryuji:** No it’s not.

**Makoto:** Why do you say that?

**Ryuji:** Ren’s close to him, as she said, they’ve been friends for 5 years.

**Ryuji:** She’s fine guys. 

**Haru:** Isn’t he dangerous?

**Goro:** Very.

**Morgana:** Futaba, where is she?

**Futaba:** On the road still.

**Ryuji:** You guys are all overreacting.

**Ann:** I don’t trust that man!

**Ryuji:** Neither do I, but I trust Ren.

**Haru:** I… I trust Ren too.

**Ryuji:** She’s with a friend, just leave her alone.

**Futaba:** Update, she’s at an apartment. 

**Goro:** Must be his.

**Ann:** This is bad!

**Makoto:** Calm down.

**Haru:** Why isn’t she responding?

**Ryuji:** She’s with a friend!

**Morgana:** I updated dad… he’s not happy.

**Morgana:** He’s getting the address from Futaba and he’s going to pick her up.

**Ryuji:** For real guys…

**Makoto:** Alright, let’s leave it for now.

Ren sighed as she put her phone down. What a pain.

~XxX~

Ren woke up and gasped, looking around. The Velvet Room. Ren sat up and moaned, then scanned herself. She hates these stripes. Ren got up and walked to the front of the cell, grabbing the bars. Ren looked around, Lavenza was the only one here.

“Welcome back, Trickster.” Lavenza greeted. “You’re trapped in another game, one more crueler than the last.”

“Do you know who’s doing it?” Ren asked. 

“That I do not.” Lavenza answered.

“There has to be something I can do to get to the bottom of this!” Ren cried.

Lavenza looked at her.

“Something is wrong here. I know that. I know it’s all my fault too.” Ren confessed. “I want to find out what’s going on here, no I need to.”

_ “So you can see the world for what it is?” Arsène asked. _

Ren gasped, clinging to her head.

“Of course it’s a fake! I want the truth!” Ren cried.

_ “Will you fight or flee?.” Arsène questioned.  _

“You should know my answer, Arsène.” Ren told him.

Arsène chuckled. Ren dropped to her knees, slamming her hands on the ground to hold herself up, crying out in pain.

_ “Let us reform our contact. I am thou, thou art I, I am the great thief, Arsène! Though you may have stumbled off the path, one must fight and take back what was lost!” Arsène said. _

Ren felt the mask appeared. Ren pushed herself up, then quickly grabbed the mask and started pulling it. She screamed as she ripped it off, covered by the blue light. Ren looked back to see Arsène behind her. Ren nodded and Arsène disappeared. Ren then scanned herself, her outfit was back. Ren looked at Lavenza as the cell door disappeared. Lavenza smiled as Ren walked out.

“It is true you’re trapped here. I don't have the power to free you on my own.” Lavenza confessed.

“Will I be able to come back here?” Ren asked.

“Of course.” Lavenza answered. “Find out what is going on in this world. We must find the core.”

“The core?” Ren questioned.

“This world is nothing but an illusion, we need to find the center and destroy it.” Lavenza explained.

Ren nodded. She isn’t sure how, but she’ll find out what is going on here.

“Lavenza, I’m sorry.” Ren apologised. “I’ll fix this, I promise.”

Lavenza smiled at her as an alarm went off.

“I know, Ren Amamiya.” Lavenza said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A... re-awakening... kinda...


	14. The New Mission Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think it's cute that Arsène talks to Ren - help her through all this and so she doesn't feel so... alone...

Ren woke up to her alarm and sat up, turning it off. 4:30am. Ren got up and got everything ready for her morning tea. Ren sat down and sighed. She has to find the core of this world and possibly destroy it, not fall for everything, while also acting normal and working. Ren sighed.

**_“It’s what needs to be done.” Arsène agreed._ **

Ren jumped, placing her hand on her heart.

“Arsène.” Ren whispered.

**_“I am the rebellious soul within. I have always been here.” Arsène told her._ **

Ren smiled. Of course she knew that, she always felt him but…

“It’s good to hear your voice, my rebellious soul.” Ren whispered. 

Ren relaxed till five o’clock, having her first smoke with her tea. She then worked out for an hour. She’s going to need to stay in shape if she’s going to fix her mistake.

**_“You cried out in desperation. You accepted the deal due to your own weakness. You truly were at your most vulnerable point.” Arsène explained._ **

Ren felt sick, she knew he was right. She also knew she shouldn’t have accepted that deal. A part screamed but… but…

**_“Holding your dead friend, feeling them die, you just wanted to see them smile.” Arsène added._ **

“I’ll fix this. I’ll save them. I’ll save our world we fought for.” Ren promised. 

**_“And fix we shall.” Arsène agreed._ **

At six, Ren washed her face and got a glass of water, sitting on the sofa drinking the water. She then got dressed and ready for school, it was Monday after all. Once Sojiro showed up to start opening, at 6:30, Ren headed down for her second smoke and a coffee. The pair sat in silence. Sojiro gave her a worried look. 

Futaba and Morgana showed up for breakfast and the trio started walking about what they did last week and how fun it was. Once they got breakfast, the trio enjoyed their meal. They all got up, thanking Sojiro and headed off. Ren flipped the sign as she was the last one out. They then headed off to school to see Haru, Makoto, Ann, Shiho, Ryuji and Yuuki.

“There you are.” Ann said.

“What?” Ren said.

“What happened last night?” Makoto asked.

Ren crossed her arm.

“Someone Ritsu and I had a run in with, was murdered.” Ren started. “And both Goro and Prosecutor Niijima both believed Ristu had something to do with it. I think they also think I could have had something to do with it. We haven’t seen this man since August last year. We had a fight.”

Makoto gasped.

“So that’s why my sister told me to stay away from you.” Makoto whispered.

“Ren.” Ann whispered.

“What are you all doing?” Kamoshida asked, walking over.

“Sorry, we were waiting for our friends.” Ann apologised.

“Right, come on.” Makoto said.

The group headed in. Ren sighed, she was too annoyed to even care about Kamoshida. 

“Also Futaba.” Ren said, pulling her phone out. “Remove it.”

Futaba sighed.

“But, what if we need to find you?” Futaba asked.

“Futaba, if I want you to find me, I would tell you.” Ren told her. “I guess I can just not take my phone anywhere.”

Futaba grabbed the phone and removed her app.

“Thank you.” Ren whispered.

Futaba gave the phone back and Ren rubbed the top of her head.

“It’s sweet, don’t get me wrong, but I would like my privacy.” Ren told her.

“Hey Ren, come with me.” Ryuji said.

Ren nodded, following Ryuji. They headed outside to his training spot. 

“Thanks for last night.” Ren whispered.

“Huh?” Ryuji said.

“I read the messages, you really defended me and I’m really grateful for that.” Ren explained.

“You seem out of it.” Ryuji pointed out.

“If these people want to, they could come after me.” Ren told him. “I’m on probation, it wouldn’t take much to target that.”

“Wait!? For real!?” Ryuji cried.

Ren sighed.

“For real.” Ren whispered.

“Why not talk to Makoto?” Ryuji asked.

“And make a rift between her and her sister.” Ren said. “I don’t want to cause any drama.”

“And Goro?” Ryuji asked.

“I don’t know if I can trust him.” Ren admitted. “Which is why I want to give you my second number.”

Ren pulled her night phone out.

“Just as a backup.” Ren added.

Ryuji nodded, pulling his phone out.

“Save it under as Black Moon.” Ren told him.

“Got it.” Ryuji said.

Swapping contact info, the pair put their phones away.

“I’ll also send you my work number.” Ren added.

“I’m surprised you trust me enough.” Ryuji said.

“You haven’t given me a reason not to.” Ren said. “Reading you messages from last night, you never voiced any doubts. You trusted me, you believed in me.”

“Of course man.” Ryuji said.

“So, I’m going to trust you.” Ren said.

Ryuji smiled.

“You can always count on me.” Ryuji told her.

Ryuji put his hand up, Ren chuckled as she put hers up. Ryuji walked over, giving her a high five. Ren chuckled as she let her arm drop to her side and Ryuji put his hands into his pockets.

“Are they dating?” a voice whispered.

“I heard they went to the beef bowl together.” a second voice asid.

“Not a great place for a date.” a third voice pointed out.

“We’ll just have to get used to the rumours.” Ryuji added.

Ren chuckled.

“I’m sure we’ll be fine.” Ren whispered. “You’re already enjoying it.”

“So, you want to get ramen one day?” Ryuji asked.

“Focus on track for a while. I don’t want you to get into trouble.” Ren told him. “But yes, ramen sounds amazing.”

Ryuji chuckled.

“You have a point.” Ryuji said. “Alright.”

“There you are, Sakamoto.” a voice said.

Ren and Ryuji looked over as Nakaoka and Takeishi. 

“Yo, what’s up?” Ryuji greeted.

“What’s up? You’ve been missing all last week.” Nakaoka said.

“Wait! Are the rumours true? Are you two dating?” Takeishi asked. “Pretty hardcore, dating the deliquient.” 

“That ain’t it man.” Ryuji told them.

Ren smiled.

“I’ll be off.” Ren said. “Talk to you later, Ryuji.”

Ryuji nodded and Ren headed off. Ren sighed. There was still about ten minutes until class started. Ren sighed as she headed up to class, running into Morgana and Ann who were waiting by the stairs.

“There you are!” Ann cried.

“Hey.” Ren said. 

“What did Ryuji want?” Morgana asked.

“To talk.” Ren answered. “I needed to talk to him too.”

“Look, about Futaba and that bug.” Morgana started. “It was my idea! I’m sorry!”

Ren sighed.

“When did you do it?” Ren asked.

“When you were sick, you were asleep when we did it.” Morgana answered.

Ren sighed as she headed into the classroom, walking to her spot and sat down, putting her bag up. Morgana and Ann followed, sitting in their spot. Ren pulled her phone and sent her work phone details to Ryuji.

**Ren:** And here’s my work phone contact info I promised.

**Ryuji:** Sweet, thanks.

**Ryuji:** Sorry about Nakaoka and Takeishi.

**Ren:** It’s fine.

**Ren:** I’ll see you at lunch.

**Ryuji:** Of course!

Ren put her phone away and sighed. Class was slow, Ren almost fell asleep a couple of times, the only reason she didn’t was thanks to Morgana sending her messages. At lunch, the group headed up to the roof like always. Ren sat with Ryuji. Futaba handed Ren her lunch.

“Listen Ren, about my sister.” Makoto started.

Ren sighed.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ren whispered. “I’m used to it.”

Makoto sighed.

“As long as they leave me alone, I’ll be fine.” Ren added. 

“I’ll talk to her.” Makoto said.

“You don’t have to!” Ren assured her.

Makoto smiled.

“It’s fine. I told her we were friends and I wasn’t going to change my thoughts on you. Sis wasn’t happy with that, nor was my father.” Makoto explained. “But that’s okay, I've made my decision about you.”

Ren looked at her shocked.

“Senpai?” Ren whispered.

“You’re my friend and you opened up to me. You told me the truth about your past and I believe in you.” Makoto explained.

Ren looked away.

“I’ll do everything I can to protect you.” Makoto assured her.

“You’re embarrassing her.” Ann laughed.

“Thank you… senpai.” Ren whispered.

The rest of class went slowly. After class, Ren packed up and yawned. 

“Where are you going?” Ann asked.

“I have to pick something up.” Ren answered. 

“Do you want us to come?” Morgana asked.

“Oh no, it’s just work stuff.” Ren assured them. “And maybe a meeting.”

“Let’s grab Futaba and go.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled. The trio headed off and grabbed Futaba, then headed off. Ren double checked what she needed was at the front desk. Making it to Shibuya, Ren led the group to her work. Making it to the office building, they headed inside.

“Wait, you work here.” Morgana said.

“This is the Annya agency.” Ann said.

They walked to the desk and the lady smiled.

“Miss Amamiya, we’ve been expecting you.” she greeted. 

She grabbed a pile of paperwork and an ID card holder with a red lanyard. Ren put the lanyard on and grabbed the paperwork.

“Of course I have paperwork.” Ren whispered. 

“Mr Annya would like to see you.” the receptionist told Ren.

“Right, thanks.” Ren said. 

Ren turned to Morgana and Ann.

“Come on. I’ll take you to my office.” Ren said, walking off.

They walked to the lifts at the back, Ren swiped her card. Hitting the up button, they waited.

“Wow, this place is amazing.” Ann said, looking around.

A lift opened and they got in. Ren hit the button and they headed up. Ren looked at the trio who all looked excited. Ren chuckled. The lift stopped and the door opened. Ren walked out, running into Kenji Annya.

“I need you in a meeting in ten.” Kenji told her.

“Can I change?” Ren asked.

“Of course, your clothes are in your office.” Kenji answered. “Meeting Room 4, bring the paperwork you were given.” 

Ren nodded. Kenji looked at the three students behind Ren.

“And who are these people?” Kenji asked.

“Oh, this is Ann Takamaki, she’s my friend and in my class. And this is Morgana and Futaba Sakura, the family I’m staying with, also good friends of mine.” Ren introduced. 

Kenji chuckled.

“It’s an honour to meet you.” Ann said, bowing.

“Likewise dar.” Kenji said.

“Come on guys.” Ren said, walking off.

Futaba, Morgana and Ann followed her. Ren made it to her office, headining in.

“Don’t touch anything.” Ren told them. “And the last one in, close the door.”

Morgana quickly closed the door. Ren sat the paperwork and her bag on the desk, seeing her clothes hanging to the side. Ren sighed, taking her lanyard and sat it down.

“Mona, look away.” Ren told him.

Morgana looked at her shocked, then turned his back to them, facing the door. Ren took her shoes off first, putting them in her bag, then started getting undress.

“This is such an amazing view.” Ann said, walking to the large window.

“It really is.” Ren agreed.

Futaba ran over. Ren smirked as she quickly changed, wearing a simple white dress shirt, black pants and black high heels. Ren put the lanyard back on and Ann looked at her shocked.

“Ooh, you look nice.” Futaba said.

“Can I turn around?” Morgana asked.

“You can.” Ren answered.

Morgana turned around and looked at Ren shocked. Ren picked up her paperwork and walked to the door.

“I’ll be quick, just stay here. I got them to stock up the bar fridge so help yourself.” Ren told the trio.

Once the door closed, Morgana sighed as he scanned the office. Ann walked over and sat down at Ren’s desk.

“This is so cool.” Futaba said.

Ann grabbed the photo frame, staring at the picture. It was Ren, that much is for sure, but she doesn’t know the rest. Futaba and Morgana walked over.

“What is it?” Morgana asked.

“Do you think this is her parents and Akira?” Ann asked.

“They all look alike.” Futaba added.

Morgana sighed.

“They all look so happy.” Morgana whispered.

Ann sighed, sitting the photo back down.

“Pride of place on her desk.” Morgana said. “And that one must be Akira and Akari.”

Futaba sighed as she walked around, looking at the photos on the wall. Ann got up and followed her. A magazine cover caught Ann’s eyes. It was from last year, Ren was dressed in a suit, her hair was longer, straightened and pulled up into a low ponytail which was over her shoulder.

“Wait! I know this magazine!” Ann cried. “This is one of the most famous men’s fashion magazines from France!”

Futaba pulled her phone out, taking a picture.

“I’ll look into it.” Futaba said.

“The fact Ren is working with the famous Annya family is something too.” Ann said.

Morgana sighed as he sat down on a chair in front of the desk. Ann and Futaba sat down on the sofa. It was a while till Ren came back and she sighed.

“I’m so sorry.” Ren apologised. “That took too long.” 

Ren walked over to her desk and grabbed her bag.

“It’s fine.” Ann assured her.

“Shall we go?” Ren asked.

“Good idea.” Morgan agreed.

With that, the group headed to Shibuya station, then split up. Morgana, Ren and Futaba made it to Leblanc to be greeted by Sojiro and Wakaba.

“You’re back later than normal.” Sojiro pointed out.

“Sorry, that’s on me.” Ren apologised. “I had to go to work to get a few things and was dragged into a meeting.”

Ren yawned, heading upstairs and sat at her desk, sitting the paperwork down. Ren sighed. She hasn’t found anything about this world.

**_“Relax, this takes time.” Arsène told her._ **

Ren sighed.

‘Right, of course.’ Ren thought. ‘We’ll just have to take each as they come.’ 

**_“Indeed we do.” Arsène agreed._ **

Ren moaned. She’ll have to make her move soon though, maybe she’ll talk to Lavenza tomorrow, somehow.


	15. The Broken World & the New Gift

Ren woke up to her alarm. Ren moaned as she reached over and turned it off. Her new routine, up at 4:30. Having a cup of tea and her first smoke. Workout from five to six. Clean up and get ready for school. Once Sojiro showed up, down for a coffee and her second smoke.

Sojiro looked at Ren worried. Ren was on her phone, humming softly. She seemed in a good mood though. Morgana and Futaba showed up and he served the trio their breakfast. With that, they headed off. They made it to the Giza line in Shibuya and Ren yawned.

“Tired already.” Morgana laughed.

“My body isn’t used to my new routine. It’ll be like that for a while.” Ren said.

“What’s that?” Futaba asked.

“Up at 4:30, slowly wake up with a cup of tea and my first smoke. Workout from five to six, then wash up and get ready for school. Boss usually shows up around 6:30 so I head down for my first coffee and second smoke.” Ren explained.

“That’s an interesting routine.” Makoto said, walking over.

Ren chuckled.

“Morning senpai.” Ren greeted. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Makoto assured her.

“Makoto!” Sae called out.

The group looked over as Sae walked over. Sae looked at Ren. Morgana quickly pulled Ren back behind him.

“Sis.” Makoto whispered. “Here isn’t the place to have this.”

“I need to speak to Amamiya.” Sae said. 

Ren sighed, walking next to Morgana.

“What do you want?” Ren asked.

“A name.” Sae answered.

Ren walked up to Sae, leaving no room to move.

“Yukio Suguro.” Ren whispered. “My money is on him or his men.”

Sae looked at her shocked.

“Go and find the Kiryuu brothers, Kousuke and Rin. They live in Shibuya.” Ren added softly. “Tell them Black Moon sent you.”

“Black Moon?” Sae repeated.

“They’ll know what it means.” Ren assured her.

“The train’s here.” Morgana told them.

“You wanted a name, I gave you three.” Ren said. “I trust you to use that information wisely, Niijima.”

Ren walked back to Morgana and they got on the train. Ren pulled her night phone out, she needed to warn the twins.

**Black Moon:** How are my boys going?

**Rin:** Black Moon!

**Kousuke:** Let me guess, this is about Enji?

**Black Moon:** I have a woman on my back, Sae Niijima.

**Black Moon:** She’s a Public Prosecutor

**Rin:** You think Yukio Suguro did it.

**Black Moon:** Am I wrong?

**Kousuke:** No, we have a few leads.

**Rin:** We’ll hand it to this woman.

**Black Moon:** Don’t worry, I told her to say I sent you.

**Black Moon:** Just wanted to give you the heads up.

**Rin:** Thanks.

**Kousuke:** Let’s catch up while you’re in the city.

**Black Moon:** I would like that.

**Black Moon:** Be safe.

**Rin:** We will!

**Kousuke:** You be safe.

Ren put her phone away and sighed. 

“Are you okay?” Makoto asked, worried.

“I’m tired.” Ren answered. “But I’m fine.”

Ren chuckled. The rest of the day was uneventful. After school, Ren found herself in Shibuya Station Square. She isn’t sure why either. Something just drew her in today. Ren could hear Yoshida just down a bit, in his normal spot, giving a speech. There were a lot of people around too. Ren pulled out her phone and checked it. Ren saw a strange app, it had no name and the icon was just blue and purple circles. Ren moaned. She didn’t download this app.

**_“Use it.” Arsène said._ **

Ren moaned, hitting the app. The world around her changed. Ren stood up and looked around. The sky changed, like staring at the dark blue and black swirly sky and there were floating platforms at a range of sizes. Ren ran to some stairs, looking up at them.

“Trickster.” a voice said.

Ren looked back as Lavenza walked over.

“What is this Lavenza?” Ren asked.

“This is the core of this world.” Lavenza answered.

Ren then scanned herself, her outfit changed. Ren sighed.

“Your power seems different. You may have lost your wild card ability.” Lavenza said.

Ren looked at her shocked. Ren looked up the stairs, fixing her red gloves. Ren then grabbed her mask.

“Arsène!” Ren summoned. 

Arsène appeared by her and he looked different… he was more physically here and he wasn’t floating like he normally was. 

“Odd.” Lavenza said, noticing the change too.

Ren held her hand up and Arsène carefully wrapped his hand around hers. They then heard a loud bang, Ren jumped back and looked over to see a large debri flying down the stairs.

“Arsène!” Ren yelled, moving in front of Lavenza.

Arsène flew up and kicked the debri, kickin if off the edge. Arsène flew back down and landed by the pair. Ren turned to Lavenza.

“I’m fine.” Lavenza assured Ren.

Ren sighed, looking back up the stairs. 

“Something’s up there.” Arsène said.

“We should check it out.” Lavenza suggested.

“Arsène, return.” Ren said.

Arsène nodded, then disappeared. Lavenza stared at the stairs.

“Will you be able to climb them?” Ren asked.

Lavenza sighed.

“In my current state, I don’t think so.” Lavenza answered.

Ren crouched.

“I can carry you.” Ren offered.

Lavenza looked at her shocked.

“Come on.” Ren said, scooping Lavenza who looked at her shocked.

Ren chuckled.

“Hang on.” Ren said, running upstairs.

Lavenza was bright red, grabbing Ren’s coat. Making it to the top, Ren dropped to her knees, sitting Lavenza down. The pair looked over to see Zorro, who was destroying the area.

“No way.” Ren whispered.

**_“He seems to be in pain.” Arsène pointed out._ **

Ren grabbed her mask.

“Come, Arsène.” Ren summoned.

Arsène appeared behind them.

“We need to help him.” Arsène said.

“It’s too dangerous.” Lavenza warned them.

“We have to help him.” Ren whispered. “He’s in pain and it’s my fault.”

Lavenza looked at her shocked.

“Go, Arsène!” Ren yelled.

Arsène charged. Ren got up and ran over. 

“Hang on Zorro, we’re going to save you.” Ren whispered.

Arsène was knocked back.

“Zorro!” Ren yelled.

Zorro turned to her. Zorro goes to attack Ren who dodged it and sighed. Arsène came from behind and pinned Zorro down. Ren and Arsène were knocked back by a large gush of wind.

“Trickstre!” Lavenza called out.

Ren pushed herself up to see Zorro charging at her. Ren goes to dodge but is too slow, Zorro’s sword just cuts her hip. Ren gasped as she lost her footing and trips, landing on her side. Ren looked at Zorro shocked as he went to attack her again, but Arsène tackled him. 

“Arsène!” Ren yelled.

Arsène had Zorro pinned on his back. Ren got up and ran over, clinging to her wounded hip.

“A-Arsène.” Zorro gasped.

Ren looked at him shocked. His voice was deeper than she imagined.

“Be still, my friend.” Arsène told him.

Ren sighed, staring at the pair.

“What’s happening to me? What’s going on?” Zorro asked.

“Zorro.” Ren whispered.

The Persona looked at her. 

“Ah, it seems I wounded you. Forgive me.” Zorro said.

Ren felt relief as the low level Dai spell went through her body.

“It seems I have been weakened.” Zorro said. “Arsène, forgive me.”

“Of course.” Arsène said.

Zorro transformed into bright light, going into Arsène. Ren looked at him shocked as Lavenza walked over and Arsène stood up.

“What happened?” Ren asked.

“Look out!” Lavenza called out.

Ren looked over to see three Agathion. Ren moaned, if she remembered correctly, their weakness is wind. She’ll just have to do the best she can.

“Arsène.” Ren said, then gasped. 

Something felt different.

“Magaru!” Ren yelled.

Arsène chuckled, using the new found skill and knocked the Shadows down.

“How is that possible?” Lavenza asked.

“Again!” Ren yelled.

Taking the Shadows out, Ren looked at Arsène.

“Return.” Ren said.

Arsène nodded, then disappeared.

**_“It has seemed I have become part of you. I shall offer you my strength.” Zorro said._ **

**_“How interesting.” Arsène said._ **

Ren sighed with relief.

“Zorro, I’m sorry.” Ren apologised. “I’m the reason you were in so much pain.”

**_“We must not worry about that.” Zorro told her._ **

Ren looked at Lavenza who stared at her shocked.

“This is your new found power.” Lavenza said. “It seems Zorro has become part of you, fusing his powers with Arsène.”

“Would the others be here?” Ren asked.

“That I do not know.” Lavenza answered.

**_“Zorro?” Arsène questioned._ **

**_“Sorry, I don’t know either.” Zorro answered. “I don’t even know how I got here.”_ **

“Let’s look around.” Ren said.

Laneza nodded. The pair looked around, coming to the end of the platform. There were three brick walls with stain painting windows. In the middle, was a chest with a lock. Ren pulled out a bobby pin she was wearing and managed to pick the lock off. Lavenza walked closer as Ren pulled it open.

“Oh my.” Lavenza gasped.

Ren stared at a range of items. There was an eternal lockpick, a few smokescreens, Goho-M and a bunch of Molotov Cocktail, Freeze Spray, Stun Gun, Air Cannon, Psycho Bomb, Atom Match, Happy Bomb, Curse Bomb and Megido Bomb as well as a range of healing items.

“Wow.” Ren whispered.

One thing then caught her eye as she grabbed it. Ren scanned it.

“Is this… a grappling hook?” Ren questioned.

**_“Yes, it’s a wrist mounted one.” Zorro answered._ **

Ren put it on and chuckled. Ren then saw a dagger. She grabbed it and checked it and pocketed it. She then grabbed a few other items and the lockpick. Lavenza sighed as she opened her book, healing Ren who looked at her.

“I’ll head back down and wait down at the start. It seems like no Shadows can go down there.” Lavenza explained. “Come to me if you need healing. Like before, I’ll heal all your wounds.”

“Of course.” Ren said.

Lavenza walked off. Ren took a deep breath, heading down the path which she hopes leads to forward. Ren saw a platform above with water running off, it looked like a waterfall. She then saw a spot she can use her grappling hook. Not wasting time, she uses it and goes up. 

“Nice.” Ren whispered.

Ren scanned the new area. It was different from before. It was like some old docks. There were even old ships on the river. Ren sighed.

**_“Be careful, I sense Shadows.” Zorro warned her._ **

“Got it.” Ren whispered.

As they went on, there were a lot of Shadows. More than Ren likes to admit. They also managed to find some chests with supplies. Super handy since she can’t really get much in her world. Ren sighed, using the grappling hook to get across the river and they headed to a platform above. Ren stared at the water rushing off the edge. 

“I don’t get it.” Ren whispered.

**_“Proceed with caution.” Arsène told her._ **

Ren nodded. She headed into what looks like an old style town. She is so confused on what is going on here. There were people, cognitions, or so she thinks. This isn’t like before. They then heard some singing.

**_“That sounds like sea shanty. And judging from how terrible the person is singing it, it leaves one person.” Zorro pointed out._ **

**_“Captain Kidd.” Arsène said._ **

Ren headed towards the terrible singing to find Captain Kidd lying in an alley, his boat at his feet.

“Captain.” Ren whispered. “Alright, Arsène.”

Arsène appeared behind Ren.

“He’s drunk.” Ren whispered.

“We need to be cautious.” Arsène told her.

“Right.” Ren agreed.

Ren took the lead, walking to the large Persona. 

“Captain.” Ren said. 

Ren stopped and looked at Arsène, then nodded. Arsène passed Ren.

**_“What a joke?” Zorro soffed._ **

‘Not now Zorro.’ Ren told him.

“Time to get back work Kidd.” Arsène said.

“What for!?” Captain Kidd yelled.

**_“We don’t need him.” Zorro said._ **

Ren sighed. She thought Ryuji and Morgana fighting was bad enough, what will happen between these two. In saying that… this could work in her favour.

“Then stay here, like the drunken bastard you are.” Ren said, walking to Arsène. “Maybe Zorro’s right, we don’t need you at all.”

Captain Kidd looked at her in a rage, throwing the bottle he was just drinking from, which smashes on impact.

“What did that bastard say about me!?” Captain Kidd yelled.

Captain Kidd got to his feet, stumbling a bit and Arsène grabbed him.

“That got you up.” Ren whispered. “Are you really just going to lie in this filthy alley, singing crappy shanty or are you going to get up and fight? The sea still calls, captain.” 

Arsène chuckled.

“Shall we fight?” Arsène questioned.

“Ah, let’s go.” Captain Kidd agreed.

Turning into a light, it went into Arsène.

**_“Took you long enough.” Zorro teased._ **

**_“Shut it!” Captain Kidd snapped._ **

“Children, please.” Ren whispered.

Ren looked at Arsène and nodded. He disappeared. Seems like this could get harder as they go on. Ren climbed up onto the roof and got a better look around. She then gasped as it started raining.

“For real!?” Ren cried.

Ren sighed. Then a large blast of fire caught her eye. It was far, north from her position, further into this town.

**_“Carmen.” Captain Kidd said._ **

**_“Wait, she’s here!?” Zorro asked._ **

**_“Yeah, we run into each other every so often.” Captain Kidd answered._ **

**_“She’s in trouble.” Arsène pointed out._ **

**_“That she is.” Captain Kidd agreed._ **

Ren started making her way, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. It was hard to get grip on the tailing roof, due to the rain. She had to move. They made it to see Carmen trapped under a large metal net, panting. She was surrounded by the cognition looking people, all with weapons.

“I… I…” Carmen pantted. 

“Arsène!” Ren called, grabbing her mask. “Maeiha!”

They took the cognitions out in one hit. They are weak. Arsène ripped the net off and held his hand out.

“Were you really just going to give up and be tied down like that?” Arsène questioned.

“I feel so weak.” Carmen said. “Where are we?”

Ren sighed, walking up to the lady. Ren sometimes forgets how beautiful Carmen really is. Carmen had herself pushed up a bit off the cold ground. The rain was coming down hard. Ren then saw a cigare in the puddle.

“Forgive me, Carmen.” Ren said, placing her hand on the side of Carmen’s face. 

She’s so small compared to the Personas. Carmen looks at her.

“I don’t quite know the answer on where we are, all I know is this is all my fault. I failed you. I failed Panther. We need your strength once again, we need your light.” Ren explained.

“Trickster...” Carmen whispered.

Ren let her arm drop to her side and walked back. Arsène held his hand out.

“Shall you join us, Carmen?” Arsène asked.

“Us?” Carmen questioned.

“Zorro and Captain Kidd are already with us.” Arsène told her.

Carmen smirked as she grabbed Arsène’s hand.

“Let’s get going then.” Carmen said.

Carmen turned into a bright light, going into Arsène.

**_“It’s been a while, Carmen.” Zorro said._ **

**_“Indeed it has, Zorro.” Carmen agreed. “Kidd, good to see you’re up and not drinking.”_ **

**_“Forgive me for my rude behaviour.” Captain Kidd said._ **

Ren chuckled, then noticed the cigare was gone too. Like with Captain Kidd’s boat.

“We’ve done enough for today.” Arsène said.

“Yes, let’s head back to Lavenza.” Ren agreed.

Ren turned around to see train tracks above. Running out, a train rushed by. It was just a normal train from the city.

“What the hell is going on here?” Ren questioned.

**_“Only one way to find out.” Arsène said._ **

Ren sighed, using the grappling hook, she got up onto the train tracks. Ren sighed, another train was coming. Ren waited and waited for the right moment, then managed to jump up onto the train. Ren slid on top of the train, sliding down between the carriages. 

**_“Any ideas where this goes?” Captain Kidd asked._ **

**_“We’ll find out soon.” Zorro answered._ **

Ren yawned. Better than running. She’s still wet from all that rain. At least now they’re out of it. Ren noticed they were going down and pushed herself up. 

The area below has changed. Before it was just a small section of Station Square, now there's the whole area and Central Street. When they came close to Station Square, Ren jumped off. Lavenza ran over.

“As you change this world and gain the Personas of your former teammates, this area will grow.” Lavenza said. “Follow me.”

Lavenza walked off. Ren quickly followed her. All around were dark shadow figures.

“What are these figures?” Ren asked.

“I believe they are people from the real world, seeping through.” Lavenza answered.

“What?” Ren whispered.

They made it to Central Street. Ren gasped, seeing Ann, Morgana and Futaba.

“They can’t see us.” Lavenza told her.

Ren nodded, walking over.

“She's not answering.” Ann cried.

“Calm down, I know before she got sick she would explore the city. She could just be doing that.” Morgana explained.

“With her phone off!?” Ann cried.

“Something’s not right Mona.” Futaba said.

Morgana sighed.

“Let’s keep looking.” Morgana said.

The trio headed off.

“Odd.” Ren whispered.

“This way.” Lavenza said, walking down the alley. 

Ren saw the blue door and ran over. The Velvet Room. Walking up to it, the door opened and Ren walked in. Making it back, Ren walked out the cell and looked around. She then sat down with her legs crossed as Lavenza walked in front of her.

“Despite everything, you have enormous power from your links.” Lavenza admitted.

Lavenza opened her book and cards flew up. Most were shining bright while a few were dull.

“The Fool, Magician, High Priestess, Empress, Emperor, Hierophant, Lovers, Chariot, Strength, Hermit, Justice, Death, Moon and Judgement are stronger than ever. Not only that, two more links have started. The Aeon and Lust.” Lavenza explained. 

“Shiho, Wakaba.” Ren whispered, staring at the new cards.

“Yes.” Lavenza confirmed. “These are only available in this world.”

“I see.” Ren whispered.

“But the Wheel of Fortune, Hanged Man, Temperance, Devil, Tower, Star and Sun are all broken.” Lavenza added.

“Temperance?” Ren questioned, then sighed. “Ms Kawakami.”

Ren looked at Lavenza shocked.

“Wait, Judgment! That’s Sae! How is that one strong!?” Ren asked.

“That I do not know.” Lavenza answered.

Ren hummed.

“I see.” Ren whispered. “Will I need to fix the broken links?”

“Need, no, but I would highly recommend it.” Lavenza answered.

Ren sighed. The Temperance will be easy, the others, not so much. Some might even be impossible.

“All you need to do is gain their trust.” Lavenza told her.

“Got it.” Ren whispered.

The cards went back into the book which Lavenza shut.

“You’ve got a lot of work to do, Trickster.” Lavenza said.

Ren nodded, standing up. With that, she left the Velvet Room. Ren walked down, just going past Untouchable. Ren pulled her phone out, leaning against the wall and sliding down.

“One more thing, Trickster.” Lavenza said, walking over. “Your former teammates cannot cross into this world.”

“Why?” Ren asked.

Lavenza sighed.

“I mean, I agree.” Ren quickly added. “This goddess, I’m not sure how she would react. Plus, now having their Personas within me. It would be bad if they come. I won’t risk it.”

“Yes, that would be wise.” Lavenza said. “As well, as they could remember they died.”

Ren sighed.

**_“So that’s what happened.” Carmen said._ **

**_“I… I remember.” Captain Kidd said. “We took the full blow, protecting the Trickster.”_ **

**_“As do I.” Zorro said. “But why are we here?”_ **

Ren gasped in pain as a sharp pain rushed though her head. Ren placed her hand on her forehead.

**_“She watched you all die, her friends, she wanted you all back. She cried out in pain. A voice gave her a chance to see them again. And we woke up here.” Arsène explained._ **

“Trickstre!” Lavenza cried.

“Sorry, Zorro, Kidd and Carmen remembered their deaths.” Ren whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Lavenza apologised.

“No, I need to tell the others as I get them.” Ren said. “This is a fake world I somehow created with the help from a goddess, or she calls herself that, of time and fate. This is all my fault.”

**_“That’s why you keep apologising.” Zorro said._ **

**_“What we need to do is go through this world and destroy it.” Arsène told the others._ **

“Please, lend me your strength.” Ren begged.

**_“I shall stand by you once again.” Zorro said._ **

**_“I’ll return to your side, Trickster.” Captain Kidd said._ **

**_“My fire is all yours dear.” Carmen said._ **

Ren smiled.

“Have a couple of days of rest.” Lavenza told her. 

Ren nodded, pulling her phone out. With that, she left that world. Her phone was filled with missed calls and messages. Ren turned it off. Ren looked at the sky, it was getting dark. Ren pulled her night phone out. It then went off. She opened and chuckled. A few messages from Ryuji.

**Skull:** Okay, the others are pissing me off. 

**Skull:** You okay man?

**Black Moon:** I am. Just wanted some time to myself so I turned my phone off.

**Skull:** Fair enough, I don’t blame you really. They’ve been blowing up my phone all afternoon though.

**Black Moon:** Sorry, I’m in Shibuya. I’m fine.

**Skull:** For real, I’m about to go and get some beef bowls. 

**Skull:** Wanna join me?

**Black Moon:** Of course I do.

**Black Moon:** I’ll be waiting at the front.

**Skull:** Sweet, see you soon.

Ren chuckled as she walked out and stood by Ore no Beko. Ren didn’t have to wait long for Ryuji. He ran over and the pair headed in. They sat down and ordered their food. Ryuji was on his phone.

“Sorry, they keep messaging me.” Ryuji apologised. 

Ren sighed.

“Can I get a day to myself without people looking for me?” Ren whispered.

“And now I’m being yelled at to bring you home when we’re done eating.” Ryuji said.

Ren let out a loud sighed of frustration. 

“Fine, whatever.” Ren whispered. “My phone stays off though.”

“Fair enough.” Ryuji agreed.

Ryuji put his phone away.

“Sorry about this.” Ren apologised.

“Don’t worry about it man. I mean, I completely understand. You just spent a whole week with us. You just want some time alone.” Ryuji said.

Ren smiled.

“I knew I could count on you.” Ren whispered. “How was track?”

“Great! I’m still train’ hard and I know I have a long way to go.” Ryuji answered. “Someday, I’m gonna show you speed so lightin’ fast, you’re not even gonna be able to see me.”

Ren looked at him shocked. He’s said that to her before, last loop.

“Wait, but if you can’t see me, am I really showin’ you anything?” Ryuji asked.

Ren started laughing.

“What!?” Ryuji yelled.

“You’re so adorable.” Ren laughed.

Ryuji goes bright red. They got their meals and Ren smiled.

“Ryuji.” Ren said, waving her hand in front of him.

**_“He’s broken.” Captain Kidd said._ **

**_“You broke him!” Carmen laughed._ **

Ren started clicking.

“Come back to me handsome.” Ren said.

“You can’t say that so casually!” Ryuji yelled.

“Ah, there you are.” Ren said, smiling. “And sorry, I’ll stop if you hate it that much.”

“I… I don’t hate it.” Ryuji confessed, looking at his meal. “Ah, let’s eat.”

Ren chuckled. The pair enjoyed their meal. After that, Ryuji escorted Ren home. Ren felt sick. She was in so much trouble. They made it to Leblanc to see Ann, Futaba and Morgana sitting in the middle booth while Wakaba and Sojiro behind the bar. 

“And where have you been?” Sojiro asked.

“Sightseeing.” Ren answered.

“Sure, and why was your phone off?” Sojiro asked.

Ren sighed. He should know why.

“I mean, Futaba did bug her phone.” Ryuji said, speaking up.

Sojiro sighed.

“Doesn’t mean you turn it off! You’ve been hanging around shady people, yeah? That Minatogawa person is bad news, right?” Sojiro said. “You need to stay away from them while you’re on probation!”

Ren looked at him shocked, then growled as she took her glasses off, sitting them on the bar and dropped her bag.

“Is that what you think?” Ren asked softly. “Do y’all think so little of me!? Do y’all think I put myself at risk while I'm on probation!? And who cares if I know shady people! They’re my friends! I trust them! Is my life meant to be waking up, having breakfast, goin’ to scole * and then come home!? Is this the life I’m gonna hafta live this year!?”

The others looked at her shocked. Ren had a thick accent that they have never heard before.

“Y’all delusional if yer think I will do that! I don’t hafta tell you where I am every hour! I want some privacy, y’know! I want some time to myself! Y’all need to back off and give me some space. I spent a whole week with you. A great week, but give me some space! It ain’t fair that I hafta report where I am to y’all and what I’m doin’.” Ren ranted.

**_“Breathe.” Arsène soothed._ **

Ren gasped, walking back.

“Ren.” Ann gasped.

Ren growled.

“I need a bath.” Ren said.

Ren quickly headed out, slamming the door shut, and to the bathhouse. Heading in, she paid and washed her body. After today, she needed a long soak in the bath. Once she washed herself, she got into the bath and sighed. Her body was so sore.

‘I messed up.’ Ren thought.

**_“Breathe, you have had a long day.” Arsène told her._ **

**_“She had every right to snap.” Carmen said, backing Ren up._ **

**_“Of course she did.” Arsène agreed._ **

**_“She really gave it to them.” Captain Kidd added._ **

**_“I would be surprised if they understood her through her accent.” Zorro pointed out._ **

‘Please stop.’ Ren thought.

Ren zoned them out and sighed as she sunk into the water more. Her body needed this tonight. After a soak in the bath, she got up, dried herself and dressed. She walked outside and sighed. She headed back to see Sojiro was alone. 

“Here, I’ll make you some coffee.” Sojiro said.

Ren walked over and sat down. Her bag was on the stool at the end. 

“I’m sorry.” Ren apologised. “I was sore and tired and I didn’t mean to snap.”

Sojiro sighed.

“I should apologise too.” Sojiro said.

Ren looked at him. Sojiro sighed. 

“I never should have yelled at you. You don’t need to tell us everything. You have every right to your privacy.” Sojiro said.

Sojiro sat the hot beverage in front of Ren. Ren smiled, taking the drink and took a sip.

“Morgana said you were helping Makoto’s sister and Goro with a case.” Sojiro said.

“Not really, Niijima wanted some names and I gave her one on who we believe had a hand in the case and then to the people I know who had the evidence to back it up.” Ren explained.

Sojiro hummed.

“Just going to stay back.” Ren added.

“Just… be careful.” Sojiro said. “I know I can’t tell you what you can or can’t do. I can’t tell you who you can or can’t be friends with.”

Ren sighed.

“I’m going to head off, are you okay with locking up?” Sojiro asked.

“Yeah.” Ren answered.

“Alright, take care.” Sojiro said.

Sojiro collected his things and headed off. Ren finished her coffee and cleaned up, then locked up. Ren headed upstairs and changed. She then put her phone on charge and laid down. She’ll worry about the others tomorrow, all she wants to do is rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... i was trying to work on how Ren got some supplies since making them herself really isn't an option and buying medical supplies will look... kinda suspicious... so here it is! A magical chest - I really couldn't think of anything else here...


	16. Trust of the Temperance

Ren jumped as she woke up to her 4:30 alarm. Ren got up and sighed as she turned the alarm off. The same dream, the fight with Yaldabaoth, the fall of her friends. Ren sighed. Time to get up. She has school today and needs to try to fix those broken links, somehow.

The morning was slow. Waking up, working out, cooled down and got ready for school. While waiting for breakfast, Carmen, Zorro and Captain Kidd all commented on Ren’s routine, well they praised her really.

The morning classes dragged on. Ren tried to focus but it didn’t work. She was called out but she managed to get the answer right. When lunch came, Ren packed up and yawned. She then followed Morgana, Ann and Yuuki up to the roof. Ren saw Ryuji already there and walked over, sitting next to him and dropped into his side.

“That bad, huh?” Ryuji said.

Ren nodded. Morgana grave Ren her lunch.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

Ren yawned, then started eating.

“Ren, about yesterday.” Morgana started.

Ren looked at him, then sighed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come across the way I did. I was worried. With what happened with Goro, I… I was worried.” Morgana explained. “We were worried.”

Ren sighed.

“Okay, maybe we overreacted a bit.” Futaba admitted.

“Just a bit, dude you guys were blowin’ up our phones all day.” Ryuji said.

“How did you get in contact with Ren if her phone was off?” Makoto asked.

“I am curious myself.” Haru added.

Ren smirked.

“I have three phones.” Ren told them.

The group looked at her shocked.

“My personal, you all have that one, my night, very few people get that and my work, my professional phone.” Ren listed.

“And Ryuji has your other numbers.” Makoto said.

Ren nodded.

“Just as a backup.” Ren added. “I know he won’t blow it up with messages.”

Ryuji chuckled.

“And that’s why you won’t be getting my night phone’s number.” Ren said.

“That sounds fair.” Haru said.

“We’re sorry!” Ann whined.

Shiho giggled. The rest of the school went by without any drama. After class, Ren packed up and went around the school. She wasn’t sure why either. She made it outside and saw the track team training. Ren leaned on the railing and watched.

“Ah Amamiya, just the person I was hoping to find.” Kawakami said, walking over.

“Oh, Ms Kawakami.” Ren whispered, pushing herself off the railing.

“I would like to talk to you.” Kawakami said.

Ren nodded. The pair walked to the sitting area by the vending machines. The pair sat down.

“You were busy last week so I never got a chance to catch you.” Kawakami said. 

“Am I in trouble?” Ren asked.

“No, why would you think that?” Kawakami asked.

Ren sighed.

“In middle school and my last high school, the only time a teacher would talk to me if I was in trouble. Last year I skipped a lot of school, when I showed up, the teacher never looked at me.” Ren explained. “Coming here, I thought maybe things would be different. My record was spread and you had that look on the first day that you never wanted me in your class.”

Kawakami sighed.

“You’re right, I did think that.” Kawakami confessed. “I even admitted to Kamoshida that I just wish you wouldn’t show up.”

“I don’t blame you.” Ren whispered. “I’m just a delinquent.” 

Kawakami sighed.

“Just a delinquent, huh?” Kawakami repeated. “That shouldn’t excuse the neglect, I know I’m just as guilty there.”

Ren looked at her shocked.

“But from now on, things will change. If you need anything, come straight to me.” Kawakami told her. “I mean, what kind of teacher would I be if I turn my back to a student.”

Ren smiled, feeling something ding inside of her.

“Thank you, Ms Kawakami.” Ren whispered. 

Haru walked over, she was dressed in her sports uniform, and smiled.

“There you are Ren.” Haru said.

Ren stood up.

“Is everything okay, senpai?” Ren asked.

“I would like your help.” Haru said. 

“Ah, sure.” Ren said.

“Great, go and change, then meet me on the roof.” Haru told her.

“Yes senpai.” Ren said, then ran off.

She quickly got changed and headed up to the roof to see Haru waiting. Ren spent the rest of the afternoon helping Haru gardening. It was relaxing, minus all the heavy lifting. Once they were done, they started walking to the station together.

“Thanks for the help.” Haru said.

“It’s fine.” Ren assured her.

“Haru! Ren!” a voice called.

The pair stopped and looked back as Ryuji and Shiho ran over.

“Can I hear your accent?” Shiho asked.

“Huh!? Why?” Ren gasped, going red. 

“I really want to hear it.” Shiho admitted.

Ren sighed.

“I would like to hear it too.” Haru said.

Ren cleared her throat.

“Y’all delusional if yer think I will do things willy-nilly for ya. I don’t hafta do anythin’.” Ren said in her accent.

“That’s amazing!” Haru praised.

Ren smirked, shifting her weight.

“Not really.” Ren whispered. 

“Why hide it?” Shiho asked.

“It’s what I’m used to. I work with Hohis’ family and it’s not very professional.” Ren explained. “And it’s embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing?” Ryuji repeated.

Ren sighed.

“Oh come on, did you understand anything I said when I snapped?” Ren asked.

Ryuji sighed.

“That’s what I thought.” Ren whispered. “It’s hard to understand.”

Ren yawned.

“I need my coffee fix.” Ren said.

“I shall accompany you.” Haru said.

“Curry sounds nice.” Shiho admitted.

“Yeah, let’s all go.” Ryuji said.

“Sounds like a wonderful idea.” Haru agreed.

Ren chuckled. The group headed off. They made it to Leblanc to see Morgana working with Sojiro and Futaba sitting at the bar. The group sat in the first booth, Ren and Ryuji sat next to each other while Haru and Shiho sat next to each other. Sojiro walked over.

“Four specials boss.” Ryuji ordered.

“I’ll pay.” Haru added.

“No need to.” Sojiro said, walking off. 

Ren yawned. Futaba got up and walked over, sitting on the last chair at the bar.

“Yo.” Futaba said.

Ren chuckled. The group talked about a range of topics from games to anime and manga to sports. It was going well until Ren and Futaba got into a heated debate about a anime series. After a while, Sojiro stepped in and told them to stop. Ren then got up and headed to the bathhouse with Haru and Shiho. Ren washed her hair. Ren rinsed it and sighed, shaking it. Haru and Shiho started laughing.

“What?” Ren said, looking at them. 

The pair kept laughing and Ren smirked. They got in the bath and Ren sunk down. Her body was sore. 

“I’m dead.” Ren whined.

“Sorry, I pushed you hard today.” Haru apologised.

“It’s fine. I agreed to it.” Ren assured her. “Plus my morning workout, it’s just been a long day.”

Ren moaned in pain.

“My shoulders are so sore.” Ren whispered.

“I can massage them for you?” Shiho offered.

“Really?” Ren said.

Shiho chuckled.

“Move in front of me.” Shiho told her.

Ren moved in front of Shiho. Shiho started massaging Ren’s shoulders. Ren moaned.

“Thanks Shiho.” Ren whispered.

“It’s fine.” Shiho assured her.

“You’re amazing at this. I might pay you for a full body one.” Ren said.

“Why don’t you pay a professional?” Haru asked.

“A stranger, touching me, no thank you.” Ren replied.

“That’s why I don’t go either.” Shiho admitted.

After a while, Shiho stopped. Ren moaned, sinking down lower. Shiho giggled.

“Is it okay if I stay here?” Ren asked.

“Of course.” Shiho assured her.

Ren hummed, closing her eyes. They then heard yelling.

“Tell them to be quiet.” Ren whispered.

“It’s time to get out anyway.” Haru said.

“True, we’ve been in here a while.” Ren agreed.

Ren sighed as she got out and stretched her arms up above her head as a little girl walked over. Ren looked at the kid.

“You’re not a boy.” she said.

Ren looked at her confused as Haru and Shiho got out. Haru walked over and bent over.

“Why do you say that?” Haru asked.

The girl looked at her, then at Ren. Ren ruffered her own hair. That doesn’t help. And even outside, people aren’t sure what gender she is. An elder woman walked over.

“Sorry to bother you, but there seems to be a mix up.” the elderly woman apologised. “Can you follow me?”

Ren jumped, the woman was talking to her. Ren nodded. Ren looked at her friends, then they grabbed their towels and followed the woman. They saw another woman who looked at them shocked, then down.

“Evening.” Haru said.

“We better go.” Shiho said.

“Enjoy your bath.” Ren said.

Ren, Haru and Shiho got dressed and headed off. Haru and Shiho said goodbyes and headed off. Ren headed inside and yawned. 

“Dinner will be ready in half an hour.” Wakaba said.

Ren nodded, heading upstairs. Ren grabbed the book she started on finding out what this world is and sat at her desk, adding what she learnt and drawing this core.

**_“If you don’t mind me asking, what do you remember.” Arsène asked._ **

**_“A bright light, pain, then darkness. Everything was cold. Then I woke up where you found me.” Carmen explained._ **

**_“I remember looking at you and the Trickster, then everything went black. Next thing I knew, we were in that world.” Captain Kidd explained._ **

**_“It’s the same with me.” Zorro added. “It hurt, being there.”_ **

“Do you think being taken from your users could have caused that?” Ren asked softly.

**_“That could be a possibility.” Zorro agreed._ **

**_“I felt weak, very weak.” Carmen admitted._ **

Ren moaned. If that’s the case, are the others feeling the same thing.

**_“We will find them.” Arsène told her._ **

Ren sighed.

‘Right, as we go through we still need to find clues on how this world is growing. When she first went in, it was just a small section of Station Square, now there’s the whole station and central street.’ Ren thought.

**_“Agreed.” Arsène said._ **

**_“Trouble’s on it’s way.” Zorro warned Ren._ **

Ren looked over as Morgana walked up.

“What are you up to?” Ren asked.

“Checking on you.” Morgana answered, walking to the sofa.

He sat down and Ren chuckled, closing her book.

“I got mistaken for a boy in the bathhouse.” Ren whispered.

Morgana looked at her shocked.

“Are you serious?” Morgana said.

Ren explained what happened. Once she was done, Morgana sighed.

“It’s fine, happens all the time. I don’t care.” Ren said. “I’ll be down in a sec.”

Morgana sighed, standing up.

“Make sure you come down.” Morgana said.

“Sure thing, big bro.” Ren assured him.

Morgana chuckled, quickly heading downstairs. Ren leaned on the desk and closed her eyes.

**_“You’ll be fine, dear.” Carmen told her._ **

Ren took a deep breath, opening her eyes.

“Right.” Ren whispered.

She will be, she will finish this and take this world down. She wants her old world back.


	17. Going To Shinjuku

Ren sighed as school ended. Nothing happened today. Got up, worked out, got ready for school and survived the day. Ren got up and headed off. She needs to change and head to Shinjuku. The devil and the wheels of fortune are there. Ohya and Chihaya. She also wants to duck into the Dark Universe.

But before she can do all that, she has a small meeting today. She made it back to Leblanc and sighed.

“Welcome back.” Wakaba greeted.

Ren looked at her. It was rare that Wakaba was here at this hour.

“Oh, I noticed your laundry hampers were getting full so I did them for you.” Wakaba told her.

Ren looked at her shocked.

“Ah, thanks.” Ren whispered. “Though you didn’t have to.”

“It’s fine.” Wakaba said.

Ren smiled, heading upstairs. Ren packed some spear clothes and shoes in her brown bags and changed into her formal wear. Slipping her high heels on and she headed down. 

“Off to work?” Sojiro asked.

“Yeah, just a small meeting. I don't know why they want me there.” Ren answered. “I’m tired thinking about it already.”

Sojiro chuckled.

“Will you be home in time for dinner?” Sojiro asked.

“I’m thinking about eating out tonight.” Ren answered.

“Alright, take care.” Sojiro said.

Ren went to walk out but stopped as Morgana and Futaba walked in.

“Ah Morgana, just in time. I need your help around the shop.” Sojiro said.

“Got it dad.” Morgana said.

“Ready to go shopping, Futaba?” Wakaba asked.

“Yup!” Futaba answered.

Ren smiled, walking out. She headed off. She made it to the meeting which dragged out. Once it was all over and the paperwork, Ren changed and headed off of Shinjuku. Sitting on the train, Ren sighed.

**_“How are you going to do this?” Arsène asked._ **

‘No idea. Chihaya is a fortune teller. Having my fortune read would be fun too.’ Ren thought. ‘I really have no idea on what to do.’

Ren sighed. This wasn’t going to end well. Making it to Shinjuku, Ren headed to the spot to see Chihaya alone. Ren walked over and Chihyaya looked at her.

“Oh, hellooo! Please take a seat.” Chihaya said.

Ren smiled and nodded as she sat down.

“Hello there. This is your first time here, yes? It’s not often that I get young men stopping by my stand.” Chihaya greeted. “Anyway, my name is Chihaya Mifune. I will be reading your fortune today. You can begin by telling me your name.

“Ren Amamiya.” Ren introduced herself.

“Ah, Ren Amamiya, I see. Your name is quite lucky.” Chihaya said. “That aside, what type of consultation can I interest you in today?”

“Give me the full package.” Ren answered.

“Very well. I suppose the life of a high schooler is difficult, after all.” Chihaya said. “Now then, let’s start with an initial reading to test the waters of your fate.”

Ren nodded.

“O divine power, bring forth this boy’s fortune!” Chihaya said.

Ren felt a little nervous, watching Chihaya place down a card.

“Your first card is… hm, I see. As for the second, oh!” Chihaya said. “Next is…”

Ren watched the cards closely. Once she was done, Chihaya stared at the cards.

“How strange. You seemed to be trapped, an inmate, locked away in a lonely cell…. And death to people close to you.” Chihaya said. “Beyond that… my…” Chihaya said. “It seems… continuing on your current path will lead to your death.”

Ren hummed.

“Death huh.” Ren whispered.

It is true one wrong move be her death, but something doesn’t seem right here. Chihaya stared at her.

“What is it?” Ren asked.

“Well, when I tell people that, they normally freak out.” Chihaya admitted.

Ren leaned back, crossing her arms.

“Death comes for us all. There is nothing to be scared of.” Ren said. 

**_“What are you going to do?” Carmen asked._ **

Ren sighed, she isn’t sure how to answer that. 

**_“Not like it is the first time she’s told you that you were going to die.” Arsène pointed out._ **

‘True, but I got to figure out how this time.’ Ren thought.

Ren’s night phone went off. She quickly pulled it out and sighed. A message from Rin.

**Rin:** At the bar.

“Sorry, I’ve got to go.” Ren apologised, standing up.

Ren put her phone away.

“How much do I owe you?” Ren asked.

“Wait! These cards don’t make sense!” Chihaya admitted. “Trapped in an illusion, destined to fail, and a prison. These are so strange.”

Ren sighed.

“I’ll be back.” Ren admitted. “I just need to go.”

“Let’s swap contact info.” Chihaya said.

Ren nodded, pulling her personal phone out. The pair swapped contact details and Chihaya sighed.

“Well, see ya.” Ren said, walking off.

Ren chuckled. She made it to the Dark Universe, walking in. Ren saw the Kiryuu twins, Rin and Kousuke, sitting at the far booth. Ren walked over and sat opposite of them. They both had deep blue eyes but Rin had short raven black hair while Kousuke had short dark brown.

“Boys.” Ren greeted.

**_“Did you see her?” Arsène asked._ **

**_“That reporter is here.” Zorro added._ **

‘I saw.’ Ren confirmed.

“How can we help you, Black Moon?” Kousuke asked.

“I’m hearing whispers around Shibuya and I don’t like it. Something is going on there and I need to know what it is.” Ren explained.

“The rise of those scandals.” Rin guessed.

“Bingo and something about a new group rising.” Ren said.

“A mafia group.” Kousuke said. “We’ve heard the rumours.”

“Can you do it?” Ren asked.

Kousuke and Rin just smirked at her.

“Of course.” Rin answered.

“We’ll get going and start right away.” Kousuke added.

“Thanks boys.” Ren whispered.

With that, the twins headed off. Ren got up and walked to the bar. She sat down and smiled at the bartender, Ai Toshihiro. The elderly man smiled at her.

“The usual, Toshi.” Ren ordered.

“Of course.” Toshihiro said.

**_“Here she comes.” Arsène said._ **

Ren saw movement to her left so she looked over to see Ohya. 

“Aren’t you a little young to be here?” Ohya asked.

“Mind your business.” Ren told her. “Ms…”

“Ohya, Ichiko Ohya.” Ohya introduced herself.

Ren looked to her right to see another woman. She had curly brown hair that’s pulled up in a ponytail and brown eyes.

“And that’s Kayo Murakami.” Ohya introduced. “She’s my partner.”

Ren chuckled as Toshihiro placed Ren’s drink in front of her as well as a packet of smokes and a lighter. Ren grabbed the smokes, pulling one out.

“How can I help you ladies?” Ren asked, placing the smoke between her lips.

“Does the name Masayoshi Shido mean anything to you?” Ohya asked.

Ren hummed as she felt Arsène and the others flare up at the name. Ren lit her smoke, taking a deep breath, then grabbed it between her fingers and let out a long sigh.

“Isn’t he some kind of politician or something?” Ren questioned.

“He is.” Murakami confirmed.

“He sounds familiar.” Ren admitted. “But not really, no.”

“Are you sure?” Ohya asked.

Ren looked at her. Ohya laid photos on the bar. 

“That is you, right? Protecting a woman from Shido.” Ohya said.

Ren grabbed a photo. It was photos of that night in April, the night she was arrested.

“How did you get these?” Ren asked.

“We’ve been following Shido.” Murakami admitted. “Um… sorry we couldn’t help you.”

Ren chuckled, throwing the photo back on the bar.

“Nah, it’s fine. You would have gotten dragged in.” Ren assured her. “So that’s his name.”

“You didn’t know?” Ohya said, shocked.

“Hell no, all I saw was some drunk bastard attacking a woman.” Ren explained. “I only regret not punching him. Then, he would have had a real reason to sue me.”

Arsène chuckled.

“Are you two having a drink?” Ren asked.

“I’m game, if you explained everything that happened that night.” Ohya agreed.

“Sounds like a deal to me.” Ren agreed. “Toshi, drinks!”

Toshihiro chuckled. Ren had a few drinks, maybe a few too many, and smoked the whole packet of smokes. Toshihiro informed them the trains will be closing soon and the trio headed off. They made it back to Shibuya together.

“You’re not bad, kid.” Ohya laughed.

“You got my number, call me if you want to drink again.” Ren told her.

“Sounds good!” Ohya agreed.

“I’m off, see ya.” Ren laughed.

Ren made it just in time to get the last train heading to Yongen-Jaya. Ren sat down and sighed, not many people were on the train.

**_“That went well.” Arsène said._ **

**_“Talk about being a flirt.” Carmen pointed out. “Is she always like this?”_ **

**_“Of course.” Arsène answered._ **

**_“That’s our Trickstre.” Zorro said._ **

**_“No wonder he falls for you.” Captain Kidd said._ **

Ren chuckled softly. Making it to Yongen-Jaya, Ren started making her way to Leblanc. She hopes everyone has gone home. Ren made it to the café and double checked the door, locked. Ren pulled her keys out and unlocked it, heading in. Ren yawned. She’s so dead. Tomorrow is going to kill her.

**_“And whose fault is that?” Zorro asked._ **

Ren moaned, heading to the stairs.

**_“Lay off her, at least she got the Devil’s trust.” Arsène told him._ **

**_“Shame that that fortune teller is playing hard to get.” Carmen said._ **

‘She’s always hard. Last time it cost me 100,000 yen.’ Ren admitted.

**_“She scammed you!” Zorro yelled. “The rock was a fake.”_ **

**_“Indeed it was.” Arsène siad._ **

Ren yawned.

‘I’ll be patient with her. Like with Kawakami.’ Ren thought.

**_“It’s late, get some sleep.” Zorro said._ **

Arsène chuckled and Ren sighed. 

“Not again.” Ren whispered.


	18. The Effect of the Other World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's back...

Ren managed to wake up at 4:30. She felt like crap but she got up, had her tea and worked out. She wasn’t going to stop due to her being hungover. She needs to stay in shape. The rest of the morning went on uneventfully. Sojiro gave her a slight glare, she isn’t sure why either.

Making it to the Giza line with Futaba and Morgana, waiting for the next train. Futaba sighed.

“I’m sorry Ren!” Futaba apologised.

“Huh? What for?” Ren questioned.

Morgana sighed.

“I kinda heard you come in late last night… and told mum…” Futaba whispered.

“Ah, that explains the glare from Boss.” Ren whispered. “Not like I have a curfew. I got on the last train.”

“Where did you go?” Morgana asked.

“Classified.” Ren answered.

Morgana looked at her shocked. Ren stuck her tongue out and then chuckled.

“You’re so mean.” Morgana whispered.

“I just met up with a friend, nothing exciting.” Ren told them. “We also happened to lose track of time.”

Ren yawned. The school day was daily uneventful, she was called out to answer a question. She got it right. After class, Ren packed up and yawned as she followed Ann and Morgana out.

“Class sucks. Why do I have to come to school?” Ren whined.

“Because we’re all forced to be here.” Morgana answered.

Shiho walked over.

“Hey Shiho.” Ann greeted.

“School sucks, I wish I could skip a few days.” Ren whispered.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Morgana warned her.

Ren sighed. Ann’s phone went off. She quickly pulled it out.

“It’s from my agency. Seems they need me to stand in.” Ann said. “Come on Morgana.”

With that, the pair headed off. Ren sighed.

“Are they dating?” Ren asked.

“No, but Morgana likes Ann.” Shiho answered.

“I see.” Ren said as they started walking.

Shiho giggled.

“The rumours about you and Ryuji are growing stronger.” Shiho pointed out.

“At this point I should just make out with him.” Ren joked.

Shiho started laughing. Ren smiled.

“In all seriousness, he’d be someone I would date if I was looking for a relationship.” Ren confessed.

Shiho sighed.

“So, you aren’t looking for one?” Shiho questioned. “Why?”

“I just don’t want to date while in high school.” Ren answered.

“That’s fair, I’m the same.” Shiho said.

“Well, you also got volleyball.” Ren pointed out.

Shiho giggled.

“That I do.” Shiho ageed.

“Shiho! Ren!” a voice called.

The pair stopped and Yuuki ran over. Ren smiled and the trio started walking again.

“Did you fall asleep in class, Ren?” Yuuki asked.

“I tried to but Mona wouldn’t let me.” Ren answered. “Jerk. All I wanted was some sleep.”

Yuuki chuckled. They made it outside and Ren walked them to the path heading to the gym.

“We better head off, take care.” Shiho said.

Ren watched the pair walk off. Ren chuckled.

“Amamiya!” a voice called.

Ren felt sick, looking over. Kamoshida.

“Is there a problem, Mr Kamoshida?” Ren asked.

“I would like a word with you.” Kamoshida told her.

Ren sighed. She’s over this.

“Fine.” Ren agreed.

Ren followed him to the PE faculty office. 

**_“This is a bad idea.” Carmen said._ **

**_“Hush, she doesn’t have much of a choice.” Arsène said, backing Ren up._ **

**_“And if he turns on her?” Zorro asked._ **

Ren sighed, she needs to work on a few escape plans then. They made it to the office. Ren stood to the side while Kamoshida closed the door.

“What do you want to talk about? You have made it clear from day one you hate me.” Ren asked.

“I want to talk about the week you had off and this fake illness.” Kamoshida said.

Ren sighed.

“I didn’t fake it. It was so painful, I even have proof from my doctor.” Ren explained.

Ren sighed again. He didn’t believe her.

**_“Run.” Captain Kidd told her._ **

**_“Get out of there!” Carmen yelled._ **

“If that’s the case, we’re done here.” Ren told him, walking to the door.

Ren was pulled back and Kamoshida punched her in the gut. Ren gasped, dropping to her knees as she gasped for air. She could feel the rage from her Personas. Ren was forced up and Kamoshida punched her, knocking her down.

**_“You bastard!” Captain Kidd yelled._ **

Ren gasped as the light flicked. Was that… because of Kidd? Kamoshida walked over and kicked her into the far side. Ren groaned, pushing herself up.

“Stop.” Ren pleaded.

**_“Try again Kidd.” Arsène told him._ **

Ren gasped as the light flickered again. Zio. She knew it. 

**_“Ah, come on!” Captain Kidd yelled._ **

The light blew. Ren dropped down and sighed, she needed to concentrate here. She gasped, her third eye ability still works. Ren dodged Kamoshida’s attack and grabbed her gear and ran to the door. Kamoshida grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arm around her throat.

“What the hell did you do to the lights?” Kamoshida demanded.

Ren gasped, she couldn’t answer even if she wanted.

“Answer me!” Kamoshida yelled.

Ren dropped her gear and grabbed his arm. 

**_“No, not again.” Carmen whispered._ **

Ren felt light headed. 

**_“NOT AGAIN!” Carmen screamed._ **

Ren saw a flash of red, looking at the table by them as it caught on fire. Kamoshida let Ren go, who dropped to her knees coughing, and ran off. Ren managed to grab her bag and push herself up and out the door. She ran into someone, knocking them over and landed on them. Ren quickly looked up to see it was Ryuji.

“Ren.” Ryuji said, worried.

Ryuji looked at her, then at the PE office which turned into anger. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Ryuji said, getting up.

Ren yelped as Ryuji pulled her up. 

“Sorry.” Ryuji quickly apologised.

The pair started running.

“I’ll escort you out, wait for me at the station.” Ryuji told her.

“Alright.” Ren agreed.

Making it to the front, Ren ran to the station and she didn’t look back. Once there, she made it to the platform and walked to the side and waited. Ren leaned against the wall.

‘Can someone explain to me what the hell just happened?’ Ren asked her Personas.

**_“Remember how the two worlds seem to be combing, evidence being the shadow people and being able to see your friends in that other world.” Arsène explained._ **

‘Yeah.’ Ren answered.

**_“We believe because of that, you can use our powers in this world too.” Zorro told her._ **

**_“I lost my cool, sorry.” Carmen apologised._ **

Ren sighed.

‘No, thank you.’ Ren thought. ‘We’ll look more into this tonight.’

**_“Shall we try a Dia spell?” Zorro asked._ **

‘No, not yet.’ Ren answered. ‘I’ll be fine.’

Ren sighed.

“Ren!” a voice called.

Ren pushed herself off the wall and looked over to see Haru.

“S-Senpai!” Ren said, shocked.

Haru stopped next to Ren, grabbing her.

“Ryuji told me you were attacked by Kamoshida.” Haru started. “Are you okay?”

Ren sighed.

“I’m fine, just a little sore.” Ren answered. “And guess in shock.”

Haru linked her arms around Ren’s. 

“It’s going to be okay now.” Haru assured her.

Ren looked at her confused.

**_“They have a plan.” Captain Kidd pointed out. “That looked in their eyes.”_ **

**_“Ah, this is going to be interesting.” Arsène agreed._ **

Ren sighed. Ryuji ran over.

“Come on, he’s meetin’ us at the overpass.” Ryuji said.

“He?” Ren questioned.

“Come on.” Ryuji told her.

The trio headed off. They made it to Shibuya, Ren followed their pair to the overpass. Their old second hideout. Ren leaned against the railing and sighed. Ryuji and Haru were on either side of her. It didn’t take long for the person they were waiting for to arrive. Goro Akechi. 

“Sorry about the wait.” Goro apologised. “So, what did this Kamoshida do?”

Ren sighed, how the hell is she going to explain this?

**_“Be honest.” Arsène told her._ **

“Ren?” Haru whispered.

“Sorry, anyway…” Ren started.

Ren explained what happened, of course leaving out her Personas’ voices. Once she was done, the trio looked at her shocked. Ren moaned.

“Seems some kind of luck is on your side.” Goro said.

“Tell me about it.” Ren whispered.

“I can sort things out to get a restraining order.” Goro suggested.

“How would that work? I’m stuck at school with him?” Ren asked.

“We can work around that.” Goro assured her. “I’ll make a call and get a draft done, then I’ll talk to Boss about it.”

Ren nodded.

“Alright.” Ren whispered.

“That means we need to explain it to him.” Ryuji said.

Ren sighed.

“Fine.” Ren whispered.

“You should do that today.” Goro told them. “I’ll start things on my end.”

Ryuji and Haru nodded. Goro walked off and the pair looked at Ren.

“Fine, let’s go.” Ren said.

She really didn't have a choice here. Her plan was to go back to  _ that  _ world today. The trio headed off.

‘Okay, try the Dia spell.’ Ren said.

Ren felt relief as the weak healing spell went through her body. 

“Ren?” Haru whispered.

Ren smiled.

“I’m nervous, okay.” Ren admitted softly.

The trio made it to Leblanc, heading in, they saw Sojiro and Wakaba behind the bar. The only customers were two workers at the middle booth. The trio sat at the bar, Ren was in the middle of the pair. Sojiro and Wakaba knew something was wrong.

“What is it?” Sojiro asked.

Ren sighed.

“It’s Kamoshida.” Ren started.

Ren explained what happened, her eyes not leaving the bar. Once she was done, Sojiro crossed his arms and Wakaba looked at Ren worried.

“That bastard.” Sojiro crushed softly.

Ren looked up.

“How are you feeling?” Wakaba asked, worried.

“I-I’m fine, just sore.” Ren answered. “And I guess, a bit of shock.”

“Why don’t you three head upstairs?” Sojiro told them.

Ren looked at Haru and Ryuji, then the trio got up and headed upstairs. Ren sat her bag down and started to take the blazer off, but stopped as she gasped in pain.

“Here.” Haru saud, rushing to Ren.

Haru helped Ren take the blazer off.

“Ryuji, can you turn around? I would like to change.” Ren asked.

“Of course.” Ryuji answered, quickly turning around.

With Haru’s help, Ren changed into her casual wear. She can’t stand being in this uniform any longer. 

“Thanks senpai.” Ren whispered.

“Anytime.” Haru assured her. “It’s safe Ryuji.”

Ryuji turned around. Ren sat at her desk and grabbed her smoke, sitting down. Haru went through Ren’s stuff.

“Ooh, strawberry tea.” Haru said.

“It’s so nice.” Ren admitted.

“It really is.” Haru agreed. “May I?”

“Help yourself.” Ren told her.

Haru giggled, grabbing the empty kettle and walked off. Ren looked at Ryuji.

“Why were you at the PE office?” Ren asked.

Ryuji sighed.

“I saw you go with Kamoshida and I just… knew something was wrong.” Ryuji answered.

Ren smiled.

“Hey Ryuji.” Ren whispered.

“Yeah?” Ryuji said.

“Thanks, for coming for me.” Ren said.

Ryuji chuckled.

“You’re welcome man.” Ryuji assured her. “I know you’d do the same for me.”

“In a heartbeat.” Ren admitted. “So don’t hesitate to ask.” 

Ren looked at her smoke, she needs to go out tonight. She needs to go back to that world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game has changed.


	19. The Gallant Rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest - I didn’t know what else to call this chapter…

Spending the evening with Haru and Ryuji was fun. As it got late, Ren admitted she had plans and the trio headed off. Before Ren left, Sojiro did question her about what she was going to do. Ren lied and said she was going to hang out with friends.

Well, it wasn’t that much of a lie.

Making it to Shibuya, Ren hid in the alley close to Untouchable and entered the other world. She looked over to see Lavenza who smiled.

“Welcome back, Trickster.” Lavenza greeted.

Ren walked over to her.

“May I have a moment of your time?” Lavenza asked.

“I’m all yours.” Ren answered.

Lavenza giggled as the Velvet Room door opened. Ren headed in. making it back to the blue prison, Ren walked to the front and sat down as Lavenza walked up to Ren

“Due to you losing the ability to use multiple Personas, I am unsure how I can assist you.” Lavenza confessed. 

Ren sighed.

“But I had a thought.” Lavenza admitted, pulled a skill card from her book. “Please, accept this card.”

Ren took the card, placing it between her two of her fingers and closed her eyes. Lavenza watched as the card glowed gold, then disappeared.

“Spell Master.” Ren said, opening her eyes. “That was the card, yes?”

“Yes, it was. It will help you reduce the effect of magic skills.” Lavenza explained.

Ren smiled.

“That’s a great help.” Ren admitted. “Wait, can you get more?”

“Of course.” Lavenza answered. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well… like evasion skills. I’m on my own out there and I can’t risk being knocked down.” Ren explained.

“I see, I have a few cards I can acquire.” Lavenza admitted.

Ren smiled.

“That would be super helpful.” Ren admitted. “Oh… and today, Kidd blew up lights and Carmen kinda set fire to a desk at my school.”

Lavenza smiled at her.

“I know. It seems you can use that power in both worlds.” Lavenza said.

Ren sighed.

“I better start keeping my cool and stay out of trouble.” Ren whispered.

Ren stood up.

“I should get going. The others are out there.” Ren said.

“Yes, I also need to show you something.” Lavenza told her.

Ren nodded. With that, they left the Velvet Room and headed to Station square. Ren looked at the sky, more platforms were appearing. Ren saw the large chest by the stairs. Ren walked over and opened it, grabbing more supplies.

“I brought this here so it is easy for you to gather supplies.” Lavenza explained.

“It’ll be very easy now, thanks.” Ren admitted, closing the chest.

“One more thing.” Lavenza said. “Head downstairs.”

Ren looked at the stairs, the same stairs they used to go down to get to Mementos. Ren walked over and looked down.

**_“Shadows, a lot of them.” Zorro warned her._ **

Ren headed downstairs, it looked just like Mementos. Ren noticed low level Shadows. Ren quickly headed upstairs to see Lavenza waiting.

“That area seems strange, but it would be a great place for you to train.” Lavenza explained.

“Kinda like Mementos two point oh.” Ren whispered. “But I could get stronger down there.”

“Yes and your skills will also get stronger.” Lavenza confirmed.

Ren nodded.

“Okay, I’ll make use of that for sure.” Ren said. 

Ren's eyes landed on stone stairs, they were new.

“I guess I should head off.” Ren whispered. 

Lavenza nodded.

“Be careful.” Lavenza told her.

“Ah, I will.” Ren said, then ran off.

This isn’t like before when she had a team to back her up. She’s alone, in a way. 

**_“That is true, we must be careful.” Arsène agreed._ **

Ren sighed, she misses the others already. By now she would have Ann, Morgana, Ryuji and Yusuke. She misses her real world. 

**_“No time for that, we have work to do.” Zorro told Ren._ **

**_“He’s right, the others are around here somewhere. We must find them. We’ll need their strength to end this.” Arsène explained._ **

“Yes, you’re right.” Ren whispered.

**“Look to your right!” Carmen yelled.**

Ren looked over, it was the area where she found both Carmen and Captain Kidd. Ren looked up the stairs. That means this leads to a new area. Ren chuckled.

“Great, we’re on the right track.” Ren laughed.

Ren made it to the top of the stairs to see a couple of samurais. Ren moved back as they turned to her. 

“She gave you everything you wished for and yet you fight.” the one on the left said.

“It’s not right!” Ren yelled. “I have to go back.”

“We won’t let you.” the one on the right warned her.

**_“Looks like they want to fight.” Captain Kidd said._ **

‘Think we can take them?’ Ren asked them.

**_“Just.” Arsène answered._ **

Ren grabbed her mask. The samurai went to attack but Ren summoned Arsène who knocked them back.

“Mazio!” Ren yelled.

The battle was long, but they won in the end. Ren placed her hands on her knees, panting. Fighting on stairs wasn’t fun. Ren fixed her mask, Arsène was back.

**_“It seems she knows we are here and she’s not happy.” Arsène pointed out._ **

**_“This could be trouble.” Carmen said._ **

**_“Big trouble, we barely won that fight!” Captain Kidd yelled._ **

**_“Don’t panic.” Zorro told them._ **

“We’ll be fine. We just need to train between traveling between areas from now on.” Ren told them.

With that, Ren headed off and kept her guard up. This area is new, though it looks like an old traditional Japanese town… or city, it’s hard to tell but it looked huge. If she had to guess who is here, it has to be Goemon.

Two reasons. One, this area is a japanese looking area and Goemon, from readings, he was a Japanese outlaw. And two, the order so far as of them joining. First it was Morgana, thus having Zorro, then Ryuji and Ann, Captain Kidd and Carmen.

She’ll see if her theory checks out.

**_“But it makes sense.” Zorro agreed._ **

Ren sighed, they got into a bunch of fights and she even found a few more chests. The new dagger is nice. Since she found out guns don’t work here, she doesn’t carry one. 

After a while, a huge pillar of ice appeared from nowhere. Destination locked. Ren headed straight over, jumping onto rooftops as a shortcut. Ren saw Goemon surrounded by samurais. These ones look a lot weaker than the pair she fought before.

“Let’s go, Arsène!” Ren yelled, grabbing her mask.

Arsène flew over and Ren followed, taking out the enemies Shadows? Cognitions? She still has no idea what to call these samurais.

Ren stood by Arsène who turned to Goemon.

“Ah, my beautiful muse.” Geomon said.

Ren looked at Goemon, then at Arsène. Arsène chuckled, holding his hand out.

“No time to lay here, there’s work to be done.” Arsène told him. 

“Indeed there is.” Geomon agreed, taking Arsène’s hand. “You kept me waiting.”

Geomon turned into a bright light that goes into Arsène. Ren smirked, feeling Goemon’s power.

“Sorry we kept you waiting.” Ren apologised. “But no slacking off.”

**_“I shall not!” Geomon yelled._ **

**_“It’s been a while, Geomon.” Carmen greeted._ **

**_“Indeed it has.” Goemon agreed. “I assume you can explain this to me.”_ **

**_“When the time is right.” Captain Kidd told him._ **

Ren looked at Arsène and nodded. He disappeared and Ren started running, doding most attacks and jumped onto the closest rooftop. Ren looked back, then kept running, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. She could see stairs in the distance. 

Making it, she ran up. Arsène and the others explained what they know so far to Geomon who remembered the death. Making it to the top, the next area was… blocked? There was a large glowing barrier. Ren hit it and sighed.

She looked through the golden barrier, the next area looked like a middle age town, she isn’t sure where though. Maybe England? Ren sighed.

**_“Wouldn’t Johanna be next?” Carmen asked._ **

“Well... yeah.” Ren confirmed. “Makoto joined in June, I think at the end. I don’t remember the date.”

**_“This area must be blocked due to that. It’s not being the right time to access it.” Arsène said._ **

“Maybe, we’ll have to find out.” Ren said. “Either way, I don’t think we would be strong enough to go there.”

They’re only using weak spells right night. Agi won’t do them good the further they go. Ren looked over the edge to see a train track.

“Let’s head back.” Ren said. 

Waiting for the right time, Ren jumped and landed on a train. Ren moved between some carriages and sighed. 

**_“Is that the school, to your left?” Carmen asked._ **

Ren looked over.

“It does look like Shujin.” Ren agreed.

Ren sighed. She was in so much trouble tomorrow. Making it back to station square, Ren jumped off and walked to the chest, leaving everything, including her daggers and grappling hook. They would be safer here.

“Is everything alright?” Lavenza asked.

Ren sighed.

“The next area is blocked off.” Ren answered. “A working theory is it won’t be opened until the end of June.”

“What will you do?” Lavenza asked.

“I have work to do in the real world. Kaneshiro is still around. I have to make sure he’s not up to no good. Between that and acting like a normal student, I’ll be back to train. I’m weak. I need to get stronger.” Ren explained.

“That would be wise.” Lavenza agreed.

Ren pulled her phone out, walking to the large plants and sighed. It was time to go. Leaving that world, Ren looked around. Safe. Ren headed off. Time to go home for the night. 

“Ren!” a voice call.

Ren stopped and looked over as Ann ran over and gave her a hug. Ren chuckled as Shiho ran over.

“I’m so sorry!” Shiho apologised.

“Huh? What for?” Ren asked.

Ann lets her go.

“We were told about what happened today… with Mr Kamoshida.” Ann admitted.

Ren sighed.

“Right.” Ren whispered. “Look, it’s my fault, no one else.” 

Shiho looked at her.

“I was hoping to get some form of peace with him.” Ren confessed. “That failed.”

Ann sighed.

“I’ll be fine though.” Ren assured them. “Where’s Mona?”

“Home, he left when he heard the news.” Ann explained.

Ren sighed. Great.

“I better head off. See you tomorrow.” Ren said.

Ren quickly headed off. She made it back to the café, walking in to see Sojiro and Morgana behind the bar while Futaba and Wakaba sat at the middle booth. 

“There you are!” Futaba yelled.

Ren walked over and sat next to Futaba.

“Are you alright?” Wakaba asked.

“I’m fine.” Ren assured her.

“Look, we’ve been in touch with Goro and told him to go ahead with the restraining order. He said it could take a couple of days.” Sojiro explained.

Ren nodded.

“I see.” Ren whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Sojiro asked.

“I agreed to talk to him, I should have said no and ran off.” Ren explained. “So… I’m sorry.”

Wakaba sighed.

“It’s not your fault.” Wakaba told her. “And don’t worry, we’ll take care of everything.”

Ren nodded. This was going to be interesting. Ren yawned.

“What? Tried already?” Sojiro asked.

Ren nodded.

“When’s dinner? I’m hungry.” Ren asked.

“Soon, we’re almost done.” Morgana answered.

Ren chuckled. 

“Great!” Ren cried.

“What are you going to do after dinner?” Futaba asked.

“Go to the bathhouse and go to bed. I’ll text my brother, check on how everything is going there.” Ren explained.

Wakaba looked at her worried.

“Another big day tomorrow. I really hate going to school every day.” Ren said.

“I’m surprised you last school didn’t expel you before this.” Morgana said.

“They tried.” Ren admitted. “They just gave up and everyone just ignored me instead. That worked fine for everyone. I showed up, did my work and left. Most days I had detention, I only stayed for a few.”

Sojiro sighed.

“What a troublesome kid.” Sojiro whispered.

Ren chuckled.

“You knew that when you agreed to take a delinquent with a record in.” Ren told him. 

Sojiro chuckled.

“Well, I guess you’re right there.” Sojiro said. “Now, let’s finish this meal.”

Ren smiled, leaning back. She can’t wait to eat. She’s earned it.


	20. The Shibuya Mafia: Junya Kaneshiro

Ren was relieved when the restraining order took effect. Kamoshida has to stay at least 2m away from Ren and he’s not allowed to have any form of contact with her. Ren calls that a win. Though, from now on she’s not going to stick around after school. Not like she needs to anyway. The only time she would hang around if Haru asked her to.

June came quickly. Between studying, working her part-time job and doing some recon on Kaneshiro, she was able to get a bunch of training in. From using that other world to trying to master a few skills to use in the real world. If she can use a few of those skills in the real world, she’ll be able to help those in need.

And in between all that, she was able to hang out with the others. She’s enjoyed spending time with them the most. 

The art museum with Yusuke, going to a Jazz club with Goro, eating out or playing games with Ryuji, shopping with Ann and Shiho, spending time with Makoto and helping her try news things, shopping and helping Haru with coffee experiments for when she opens her own café one day, going to the movies and spending time with Yuuki and picking on Morgana and Futaba at home.

Hell, she even got that date with Haru and Shiho and god that was fun and they both looked beautiful. 

At night, she was able Chihaya and was able to get her trust. It has been fun, hanging out with her. Chihaya has been giving her great advice and trying to help Ren avoid her death. Ren was glad to see her so free and happy. 

And when she wasn’t with Chihaya, she was hanging out with Ohya and Murakami at Crossroads or the Dark Universe. Though she did have to admit she was underage and of course Ohya questioned her about drinking. Ren admitted she was close to the owner, thus able to drink and smoke underage. 

Today was the 17th of June. Today was her day off, no work or plans. Well… it was meant to be her day off. 

Until Sojiro conned her into helping around the store.

Ren isn’t sure why she agreed, she only went home to change. Sojiro said he couldn’t get in contact with Morgana and needed help. Ren called bullshit but agreed anyway and now she’s standing at the sink, her hands in the sink. 

At least he let her chance out of her uniform.

It was now late in the evening so everything’s slowed day for the day and she finally going to get on top of all the washing,

“Thanks again.” Sojiro said.

Ren sighed, looking at the older man who was sitting down at the bar.

“Why did I agree to this?” Ren whispered.

Wakaba giggled, walking over and ruffled Ren’s hair. Ren smiled.

“That’s not fair.” Ren whined.

“Not like you had any plans.” Sojiro said.

“My plans were to have no plan!” Ren told him. “I was going to relax, maybe find a new place to eat.”

They heard the bell ring and looked over to see Morgana.

“Sorry dad, I was out with Ann.” Morgana apologised.

Ren sighed. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t bullshit that Sojiro couldn’t get in contact with Morgana.

“Now that you’re here, watch the store with Ren.” Sojiro told him, standing up. “Wakaba and I are heading out. If we’re not back in time, lock up.”

With that, the adults left. Morgana put his stuff upstairs and grabbed an apron, walking behind the bar. Ren finished the dishes and dried her hands.

“Let me guess, dad conned you into helping.” Morgana laughed.

“Shut it.” Ren snapped.

Ren sighed.

“My relaxing day was just ruined.” Ren whined.

Morgana chuckled. 

“That’s dad for you.” Morgana whispered.

Ren smirked.

“So… when are you going to ask Ann on a date?” Ren asked.

Morgana goes red, looking at her.

“I-It’s complicated.” Morgana answered.

“What? Is she dating someone? Interested in someone else?” Ren questioned.

Morgana sighed.

“No, nothing like that.” Morgana answered softly.

“Then ask her on a date.” Ren told him. “We could go on a double date, I’ll bring Ryuji. He loves me.”

“No way!” Morgana yelled.

Ren chuckled.

“Okay, I’ll drop it.” Ren assured him.

Morgana sighed.

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Ren whispered. “And when you are ready, let me know. I’ll support you.”

Morgana chuckled.

“Thanks.” Morgana whispered.

Ren’s night phone went off. Ren pulled it out and checked it, a message from Rin.

**Rin:** So I finally got the stuff you wanted.

**Rin:** Let’s meet at the usual meeting spot.

Ren looked at Morgana.

“Can I go?” Ren asked.

Morgan chuckled.

“What? A date?” Morgana teased.

“He wishes.” Ren laughed. “Nah, just a friend. He wants to meet up.”

“I got it.” Morgana assured her. “There isn’t much that happens at night.”

Ren nodded, putting her phone away. Ren took the apron off, putting it away.

“I’ll message you later.” Morgana said.

“Please do.” Ren said.

Ren headed off. Ren headed straight to the Dark Universe bar. Ren made it to the bar and looked at Toshihiro.

“They’re upstairs, waiting.” Toshihiro said, walking to the end of the bar and lifting the countertop door.

Ren walked over and headed around and went upstairs. Ren scanned the room to see Rin, Kousuke, Kasumii, her father Akinari and Ritus. Ren walked over and sat at the table.

“Any reason you’re looking into Junya Kaneshiro?” Ritsu asked.

“His name popped up on my radar.” Ren answered.

“Shall we begin?” Kousuke said.

Everyone nodded.

“Okay, Junya Kaneshiro is a mafia boss and con-man who rose in the criminal underworld through clever use of blackmail. the police cannot do anything against him due to him being highly elusive and well-guarded along with his vast wealth reserves.” Kousuke started.

“We found out one of his scams involved having his henchmen asking high school students to deliver an envelope for him to coin lockers for a large paycheck in broad daylight, but the envelope contains drugs and after he delivers the paycheck he will constantly blackmail the victim for ridiculous sums of money with picture proof of the victim delivering the drugged envelope or else he will expose them to their school.” Rin explained.

Ren sighed, this is still the same as before. Ren felt her Personas react to the news.

“I see.” Ren whispered.

“He’s getting more power around Shibuya, I’m starting to lose my areas and even my men are having trouble finding him.” Ritsu confessed.

“How will we track him?” Akinari asked.

“The answer is obvious.” Ren said.

All eyes land on her.

“Time for me to get a part time job.” Ren said.

“No, not happening!” Ritsu told her.

“I have to agree with Ritsu.” Kasumii said.

“I’m with Ren.” Rin whispered. “If we can get an idea on where Kaneshiro is, we could do something.”

“It’s too dangerous. She’s on probation.” Ritsu said.

“I’ll be fine as long as I don’t get caught.” Ren said.

“It’s too much of a risk.” Ritsu told her.

Ren sighed.

“Fine, I won’t do it.” Ren agreed. “Yet, you have a week to come up with a better plan. If you don’t, we go with my plan.”

“Fine by me.” Ritsu agreed. 

“We’ll keep looking around.” Rin said.

Ren nodded.

“Find everything you can on Kaneshiro.” Ren told the twins.

“I’ll get some supplies sorted. Call if you need anything.” Akinari said.

“Right, thanks.” Ren said.

“This stain needs to be removed at all cost.” Akinari said.

Ren chuckled, standing up.

“Damn straight it does.” Ren agreed. “Alright, I’m heading off.”

“Got plans?” Kasumii asked, running over.

Ren kissed Kasumii on the forehead.

“That I do.” Ren answered.

“No fair.” Kasumii whined.

“If you’re free Sunday, we can spend the whole day together.” Ren told her.

Kasumii’s eyes lit up.

“Yes! Sunday morning, come by and we can go and get our nails down and then, we can go shopping and get some sushi later.” Kasumii listed. “I have so many things we could do!”

Ren chuckled, rubbing the top of Kasumii’s head.

“Alright, I’ll leave the planning to you.” Ren said.

Kasumii nodded.

“Got it!” Kasumii said.

Ren chuckled.

“I’ll be going as well. I have some work to do.” Ritsu said.

“If things get any worse, call me.” Akinari told Ritsu.

Ritsu nodded.

“I will, thanks Doumiya.” Ritus said.

With that, Ren and Ritsu headed off.

“I’m serious about that deadline, you have a week to have a better plan on finding that bastard.” Ren told him.

“I know.” Ritsu whispered.

“But if things get worse, I will be doing my plan. With or without you.” Ren warned him.

They made it down the stairs and Ritsu grabbed her, dragging her out the back and into the very thin alley. Ritsu shoved Ren into the wall and Ren gasped.

“What if you get caught and get locked up? Or worse, what if you get caught in the scam?” Ritsu asked.

Ren sighed.

“How many people do you think are already caught in the scam?” Ren asked.

Ritsu sighed.

“How many kids are in trouble?” Ren asked.

“I… I don’t know.” Ritsu answered.

Ren grabbed Ritsu’s tie, pulling him onto a kiss. Ritsu wrapped his arms around Ren’s waist as Ren wrapped her arms around his neck. Ritsu rested his forehead on Ren’s.

“Let me do this.” Ren whispered.

“Fine, but give me the week to put some safety measures in place.” Ritsu told her.

“Sounds good to me.” Ren agreed.

Ren’s personal phone started ringing. Ren leaned back into the cold wall as she pulled it out, checking it. Morgana. Ren quickly answered it.

“What’s up Mona?” Ren asked.

_ “I’m closing the store early and going to drag Futaba from her room to the diner in Shibuya for dinner. Turns out, dad took mum out for dinner.” Morgana explained. _

Ren chuckled.

_ “Do you want to join?” Morgana asked. _

“I do, now that you mentioned food it has made me hungry.” Ren laughed. “Let’s meet up in front of the diner.”

_ “Alright, see you soon.” Morgana said. _

Morgana hung up and Ren looked at her phone.

“Looks like I have to bail.” Ren said, putting her phone away.

“Who was that?” Ritsu asked.

Ren looked at him.

“What? Jealous?” Ren teased. 

Ritsu just stared at her. Ren chuckled.

“Don’t worry, if you want to we can have dinner tomorrow night? You pick the place.” Ren assured him.

“My place, seven.” Ritsu told her.

“Got it.” Ren said. “And it was Morgana, he’s the son of Sojiro Sakura, my gurdine. And relax, he sees me as a sister.”

Ren let Ritsu go and walked off. Ren quickly ran to the station and headed to Shibuya. She made it to the diner to see the pair waiting.

“Sorry, got caught up.” Ren apologised.

“That’s fine.” Morgana said.

The trio headed inside and found a spot. They ordered their meal, Ren was so hungry. Ren yawned, running her hand through her hair. 

“Are you sure you’re not overworking yourself?” Morgana asked.

“Positive.” Ren answered. “Last year I worked three jobs and between all that I had my personal life, a bit of school and work as Black Moon.”

“That’s a lot.” Futaba said.

“I got about four hours sleep at night, some nights I got five.” Ren cofnessed. 

“What!?” Morgana cried.

“I survived.” Ren added.

Morgana sighed. 

“Where did you go?” Morgana asked.

“Shinjuku.” Ren answered, not wanting to lie.

“Why?” Futaba asked.

“I met my friends there. It’s easier to meet there than anywhere else.” Ren confessed.

Morgana sighed.

“Of all places.” Morgana whispered.

“It’s fine, it’s quite nice there. Especially at night.” Ren said. “But… just don’t tell Sojiro or Wakaba.”

“It would be better not to.” Futaba agreed.

“Fine.” Morgana whispered. 

Ren sighed. At least Sojiro isn’t going to try and place any ground rules. The last thing she needs is him questing her when she has an important mission. Dinner went on, it was nice. She made small talk to the pair. Once they were done, they headed home. 

Ren walked into the dark café and sighed. She just wants to go to bed. Ren made it upstairs and yawned as she walked to the desk and sat down. 

‘Think we could get some training tomorrow?’ Ren asked her Personas.

**_“No, we’ve gone in the last three days.” Arsène told her._ **

**_“I agree. Rest.” Zorro agreed._ **

Ren nodded. That decides that. She’ll just get ready for bed and call it. It’s been a long day.


	21. A Cry for Help

Ren was sitting at her desk, half asleep. It was Monday, a damn school day she wished she could have skipped.

Saturday was fun, she hung out with Ann until it was time for dinner. Ritsu was his usual self. Ren did have a bit to drink and had fun. One makeout session later, Ren got a ride home.

Sunday was full on with Kasumii. First they got their nails down, Ren got some acrylic nails since she cut hers last week. They were then painted a deep red zebra pattern. They then got their hair done, well Ren just got a small trim. After a long day shopping and eating, they ended back at the Dark Universe and once again, Ren got drunk.

So now Ren has to sit at school with a hangover while trying to look like she’s listening. This… this was hell and her Personas weren’t making it easy on her. They all told her to quit drinking, except for Arsène, but she kept going and now they’re picking on her.

Once lunch came, Ren sat on the rooftop with the others, leaning onto Ryuji as she ate.

“Dude, you look like shit.” Ryuji said.

“I feel it too.” Ren admitted.

“I need to say this, your nails look amazing!” Ann said.

Ren chuckled.

“Thanks.” Ren said, pushing herself off Ryuji.

Ren yawned.

“Ren, can you come to the student council room after school?” Makoto asked.

Ren looked at her confused.

**_“Today is the day Makoto awakened to her Persona and joined the Phantom Thieves.” Arsène reminded her._ **

Ren nodded.

“Sure.” Ren answered Makoto.

Makoto smiled.

“Thank you.” Makoto said.

Ren felt sick. Something was wrong. She could tell just by looking at Makoto. The rest of the class went by slowly. After class, Ren quickly packed up.

“Is something wrong with Makoto?” Ann asked.

“I’m not sure.” Ren answered. 

“She looked tired.” Morgana pointed out.

Ren moaned. Something is really wrong. Did she get caught in the scam already? 

“I better go.” Ren said.

Ren headed off. Ren headed up to the student council room to see Makoto waiting.

“Come on in.” Makoto whispered.

Ren nodded, following Makoto in and closed the door. The pair sat down. 

“What is it?” Ren asked.

Makoto sighed.

“There’s a group that has been the cause of the rise of phishing scams.” Makoto started.

“Let me guess, the mafia.” Ren said.

Makoto looked at her shocked.

“You know about it?” Makoto asked.

Ren nodded. Makoto sighed.

“A few students have come to me for help. I don’t know what to do. I talked to Sis and dad, but they can’t locate the boss.” Makoto explained.

“Kaneshiro, Junya Kaneshiro.” Rens aid.

Makoto looked at her confused.

“That’s his name, he's the mafia boss.” Ren explained.

“You know his name.” Makoto whispered. “Are you looking into it?”

“Ah, I am.” Ren answered. “I caught wind of his scams and got people looking into it. We’re still looking for his location, but I believe we’re close.” 

“I see.” Makoto whispered. “If that’s the case, I-”

“No.” Ren said.

Makoto looked at her shocked.

“You need to stay out of this.” Ren told her.

“I want to help!” Makoto protested.

“Makoto, please!” Ren begged.

Makoto looked at her shocked.

“What I am doing is dangerous. I’m putting myself at risk.” Ren confessed. “There’s no way I can protect you.”

Makoto looked down.

“Plus, I’m working with dangerous people.” Ren added.

“Do you trust them?” Makoto asked, looking up. “These people, do you trust them?”

“With my life.” Ren answered. “I need you to trust me.”

**_“We have little ears.” Carmen said._ **

Makoto sighed, looking down.

“I just want to help.” Makoro said. “I feel useless, I want to do more.”

Ren sighed as she got up and walked to the door softly, then opened it to see Morgana and Ann. The pair looked at her shocked.

“I know you want to do more. You have a strong sense of justice after all.” Ren said, looking back. “Just leave this one to me.”

Makoto sighed as she looked at Ren, then nodded. Ren headed off.

‘She’s so not going to leave this to me.’ Ren thought.

**_“How did you pick that up?” Captain Kidd questioned._ **

**_“Of course she picked it up! Knowing your friends and learning their signs is important.” Arsène said._ **

Ren sighed.

‘And to make matters worse, Morgana and Ann were listening to that. Knowing them, they were there for the whole conversation.’ Ren thought.

**_“They were.” Zorro confirmed._ **

**_“Seems they were worried about their friend.” Carmen added._ **

Ren sighed, this wasn’t going to end well. Making it out of school, Ren called Ritsu.

_ “What’s wrong?” Ritsu asked. _

“We need to meet.” Ren told him. “I’m thinking Ginza.”

_ “Sure, I’ll head there now.” Ritsu said. _

“Great, meet me at the station.” Ren told him. “I’m hungry and guess who’s treating me to some sushi.”

Ritsu chuckled.

_ “Of course.” Ritsu agreed. “See you soon.” _

Ren hung up and sighed. As much as she loves sushi, that isn’t why she picked that place. Making it to Ginza, Ren saw Ritsu waiting and ran over. The pair headed to the place and ordered some sushi.

“So, what’s on your mind?” Ritsu asked.

“A friend of mine is also student council president. She’s gotten word about students being caught in the scam by the mafia. She’s worried about the students. I’m worried she could get herself involved.” Ren explained.

“Great, last thing we need is another burden.” Ritsu whispered.

“Ah, and two other friends were listening. Those three are trouble.” Ren added. “I don’t want to rush anyone, but I think our time limit has gotten shorter.”

“I understand. I’ve got a group on stand by and I know Doumiya is the same.” Ritsu said.

“Turns out that bastard is quite handy.” Ren laughed. “I’m glad.”

Their phones went off. Ren pulled her night phone out and smiled.

**Rin:** Bingo!

**Rin:** I got Kaneshiro’s location.

**Akinari:** Good, we can act.

**Kousuke:** I think we should do it tomorrow night.

**Ritsu:** Agreed.

**Black Moon:** I second that.

**Akinari:** I agree as well. We shall get everything ready tonight.

**Black Moon:** This CAN’T fail! My fellow students are in trouble!

**Rin:** We got this!

**Akinari:** Of course we can’t fail. We won’t get a second chance.

**Ritsu:** How are we going to hand him to the police?

**Black Moon:** Leave that to me!

**Kousuke:** Really?

**Black Moon:** Of course, I’ve got a few friends.

**Black Moon:** Leave that one to me!

**Akinari:** Sounds good to me.

**Rin:** No objections here.

**Kousuke:** Yeah, that makes things easy.

**Ritsu:** I also agree.

**Black Moon:** Let’s meet tomorrow afternoon. We can talk more than.

**Akinari:** Of course, my bar will do just fine.

**Rin:** Got it! I’ll 

**Kousuke:** Yeah, it would be easy to work on the finer details on plans in persona than over the phone.

**Ritsu:** Sound like a plan.

Ren put her night phone away and sighed.

“This is such a pain.” Ren whispered.

Ren pulled her personal phone out.

**Ren:** Hey Goro, I have a strange favour to ask of you.

**Goro:** Why am I not surprised.

**Ren:** I need to meet with you. When are you free?

**Goro:** I’ll be free in a couple of hours.

**Ren:** Great! We need to meet. You can pick the location.

**Goro:** Ah, the Jazz club then.

**Ren:** Of course. 

**Goro:** Alright, be there in three hours.

**Ren:** Thanks.

Ren put her phone away.

“You’re playing a dangerous game.” Ritsu warned her.

“Life is a game, where is the fun if you don’t take some risks?” Ren told him.

Ritus sighed.

“I should have seen that response.” Ritsu whispered.

They enjoyed their sushi and headed off. Ren headed home and changed. She still had time before meeting with Goro. Ren sat down at the desk and grabbed her smokes. She grabbed one and placed it between her lips. 

“Knock knock!” a voice called out.

Ren lit her smoke as Ann, Moragna, Futaba and Makoto walked up. Ren took a deep breath, then grabbed the smoke between her fingers, taking a small breathe, then let out a long sigh. 

“What is it?” Ren asked.

“About Kaneshiro.” Makoto whispered

“We have his location. We’re going to meet him tomorrow.” Ren told them.

“That’s bad!” Ann cired.

“Shh!” Ren hushed.

The group walked over. Ann, Morgana and Futaba sat on the sofa while Makoto sat on the bed. Ren sighed. Of course this wasn’t going to be easy.

“It’s way too dangerous.” Futaba said.

“I know, which is why you guys are staying out of it.” Ren told them. 

“What about you?” Makoto asked.

“I have another alias I go by and I wear a mask. I keep my head down and no one will know who I am.” Ren explained. 

“How are you going to get the police involved?” Morgana asked.

“I have a plan.” Ren answered. “It’s better if you guys know as little as possible.”

“But Ren!” Futaba cired.

“I mean it!” Ren snapped. “I have done this before.”

The others looked at each other.

“What? Don’t you trust me?” Ren asked.

“We do!” Makoto quickly said.

“Then leave it to me.” Ren told them.

The group looked down. Ren finished her smoke and grabbed her things.

“Where are you going?” Ann asked.

“I’m meeting Goro. We made plans.” Ren answered. “I’m serious guys, stay out of this. Especially you Makoto.”

Makoto gasped. 

“If it wasn’t as dangerous as it was, I wouldn’t mind.” Ren confessed. “See you guys tomorrow.”

Ren headed off. Ren headed to Kichijoji. She was early so she looked around now she was alone. 

**_“Do you really think this plan will work?” Arsène asked._ **

**_“You can’t trust him.” Zorro added._ **

Ren sighed.

‘Goro in our world, yes I would agree. But this is a different Goro. One with his mother. He still has some of his other personality, but it’s not like I have much of a choice .’ Ren thought.

**_“Keep your guard up around him.” Carmen told her._ **

‘I will.’ Ren assured her Personas.

When it got closer to time, Ren headed to the Jazz club and waited outside. It wasn’t long till Goro showed up. The pair headed inside and got a table, ordering a drink.

“So, what was so important you had to meet tonight?” Goro asked.

“Junya Kaneshiro.” Ren started.

Goro looked at her shocked.

“I’ve got a lead on him. I’ve got someone confirming his location as we speak.” Ren explained.

“How interesting.” Goro siad, leaning forward. “How did you get that?”

Ren smirked. 

“I think you already know the answer to that.” Ren answered. 

“What do you want?” Goro asked.

“I’m going to see him tomorrow. I want to send you his location. I want him behind bars. I want the people his scamming saved.” Ren explained.

Goro leaned back.

“I can do that.” Goro said.

Ren smirked.

“I knew I could count on you.” Ren whispered.

“This man has been avoiding us for quite some time.” Goro admitted.

“So I have heard.” Ren whispered. “Today I had Makoto pulled me aside, asking about this whole situation.” 

“I heard from Sae, she was quite frustrated. She accused me of telling Makoto about it. I assured her I did not tell her a thing.” Goro explained.

“I believe she heard from students who came to her for help.” Ren said.

“Ah, that makes sense.” Goro said.

Ren finished her drink and stood up.

“I’ll be in touch.” Ren said.

“Of course.” Goro said.

Ren chuckled, heading off. Ren headed straight home. After she deals with Kaneshiro, she has to head back into that world and go to the next area. Johanna is waiting


	22. Taking Down the Mafia

Today was the big day. She isn’t sure how this will end. She was a little nervous. This isn’t like last time. No Metaverse. No change of heart. School dragged on. Ren couldn’t care less, she just couldn’t concentrate. Not today.

After school, Ren packed up and headed off with a quick bye to Ann and Morgana. She really didn't want to have another serious talk to them about this. Ren headed straight to Shinjuku. She doesn’t have time to waste. Making it the station, Ren ran to the Dark Universe. Making it to the bar, Ren looked at Toshihiro.

“They’re waiting for you.” Toshihiro said, walking to the end of the bar and lifting the countertop door.

Ren walked over and headed around and went upstairs. Ren walked in and sighed as she walked over.

“Took you long enough.” Kousuke said.

“I came straight after school.” Ren snapped. “Do you know how risky it is to come here in my school uniform. If the school hears that their students are hanging around here, it’ll look bad.” 

“You look so cute in your uniform.” Kasumii said.

“Can we get to the topic at hand!” Ren cried.

“Let’s.” Akinari agreed. “Have you sorted out the police?”

“Yes, I’m going to text Goro Akechi the location. He’s a detective on the case.” Ren explained.

“I’ll send you the location now.” Rin said.

Ren pulled her night phone out as it went off. Ren pulled her personal phone out, looking up Goro’s number. She typed his number out into her night phone and copied the address, then put them away. She’ll send it later.

“I don’t think we should take a group, it’s too risky if I’m gonna get the police involved.” Ren told them.

“Agreed.” Akinari said.

“Shall we get ready?” Kasumii said.

Ren nodded. The girls headed into her room and got ready. She loves getting dressed up. Black knee high stockings, dark skinny jeans, red high heels, a black belt with a silver buckle, a deep red backless top with the sleeves going around her neck with a deep v, a long black coat and red fingerless gloves. 

Kasumii helped Ren with her makeup. Some red lipstick with red glitter lip gloss, red glitter eyeshadow, black eyeliner and black mascara as well as a little bit of blush.

“I love this part.” Kasumii giggled.

Ren chuckled as she grabbed her black and red Masquerade mask with glitter, putting it on. Ren then grabbed her phones, lighter and her smoke case, putting them in her pockets. 

“Here.” Kasumii said.

Ren looked over as Kasumii tossed a deep red fedora. Ren quickly caught it.

“Stop stealing Rei’s.” Kasumii told her.

Ren chuckled, putting it on.

“No promises.” Ren said.

The pair walked out. Ritsu chuckled.

“Beautiful as always.” Ritsus aid.

“Can it.” Ren told him. “Shall we go?”

“So what’s the plan?” Rin asked

“I need to buy time for the police.” Ren answered. 

“Which is why Ren and I are the only ones going in.” Ritsu added. “As we just talked about while she changed.”

“She does have contacts in the police, it is safer.” Akinari added, backing Ritsu up.

“Sounds good to me.” Ren agreed. “Let’s go.”

Ritsu nodded and the pair headed off. Making it to Ritsu’s car, Narukami opened the back door and they got in. Ren sighed as she leaned back and they headed off.

**_“Is this going to work?” Captain Kidd asked._ **

**_“Of course it will.” Arsène answered._ **

**_“I’ll have Diarama on standby.” Zorro said._ **

‘Good idea, thanks Zorro.’ Ren thought. ‘We’ll be fine guys, we’ve trained for this.’

Ren yawned.

“Ready?” Ritsu asked.

“Nope.” Ren answered, looking at him. “But it’s not or never.”

“That is true.” Ritsu agreed.

Ren chuckled, looking out the window. As they got closer, her personal phone started ringing. Ren quickly pulled it out to see it was Futaba. 

“What?” Ren whispered.

Ren quickly answered it.

_ “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Futaba apologised quickly. _

Ren felt her heart drop.

“What have you done?” Rena asked.

_ “Makoto really wanted to help! So we… we…” Futaba tried to explain. _

“What have you done?” Ren asked again.

_ “They’ve been taken to Kaneshiro.” Futaba cried. _

**_“This is bad.” Arsène said._ **

“They?” Ren repeated.

_ “Makoto, Morgana and Ann.” Futaba listed. _

**_“Damnit!” Carmen cried._ **

“Fuck, I’ll take care of it. Don’t tell anyone.” Ren told her.

_ “Hurry!” Futaba cired. _

Ren hung up.

“Fuck!” Ren yelled.

“What is it?” Ritsu asked.

“Those friends I told you about, they’ve gotten involved.” Ren said, sending the location to Goro. “I’m going to need you to get them out of there.”

“Alright.” Ritsu agreed. “And you?”

“I’ll be fine.” Ren assured him. “Trust me.”

Ritsu sighed, then nodded. They made it to the place and headed in. Ren heard Ann yelling. The pair barged in. Ren saw Ann and Morgana held by two men while Makoto was pinned on the ground.

“And who are?” Kaneshiro asked.

“I don’t believe we met. My name is Minatogawa. I am the leader of the gang called Blue Tigers.” Ritsu introduced. “And this is Black Moon.”

Ren glared at him.

“Let the kids go.” Ren told him.

“I don’t think so.” Kaneshiro said.

Ren smirked, walking up to the man holding Makoto. She pulled him off and punched him, knocking him back. Ren then pulled Makoto up, pushing her to Ritsu. Ritsu grabbed her and pulled her back.

“Now, you two.” Ren said.

The pair holding Ann and Morgana let them go and ran over. Ren took the pair down. She then grabbed Morgana and Ann, pulling them to Ritsu.

“You three get out of here.” Ren told her friends, turning her back to them.

She kept her eyes on Kaneshiro.

“But-” Makoto said.

“No buts!” Ren snapped. “Unless you want your parents to find out, I would get the hell out of here. We’ll talk more at the café.”

Morgana grabbed Ann and Makoto and the group headed off. Ren chuckled.

“As for you, you disgusting bastard. You’re nothing but trash.” Ren said.

Sirens were heard and Kaneshiro looked at her shocked.

“Trash that doesn’t belong on the street. It’s over. You are done for.” Ren told him.

“I’ll remember your face.” Kaneshiro said.

Ren chuckled.

“Good.” Ren said. “Do your worse.”

Goro and a police group ran in. Goro chuckled, walking to Ren.

“Junya Kaneshiro, you are under arrest.” Goro told him.

Ren watched as Kaneshiro and a few of his men were arrested. Standing outside in the alley with a smoke in her hand, Goro walked over.

“Good work.” Ren said. “You got here quickly.”

“Well, I had a team on standby.” Goro said.

Ren chuckled.

“I better go. I have three morons to yell at.” Ren whispered.

Goror looked at her shocked.

“They didn’t?” Goro said.

Ren nodded.

“Turns out this was a bit of a rescue mission.” Ren whispered. “Wish me luck.”

Ren headed off, waving goodbye. She finished her smoke out and put the butt in the first bin she found. On the train back, she took her mask off. She headed back to Leblanc. She walked into the café to see Sojiro and Wakaba. The pair looked at her shocked. Ren headed past, waving at them. Making it upstairs, Ren saw Morgana, Futaba, Ann and Makoto waiting.

“You lot are in real trouble now.” Ren told them. “What the hell were you thinking? I told you to stay out of it. You could have gotten hurt.” 

The group looked down. Ren sighed.

“He’s been arrested. Goro will take care of the rest.” Ren told them.

“I’m sorry.” Makoto apologised. “It was my idea. The others just helped.”

“I understand you wanting to help. I do, but that was too dangerous.” Ren told them. “That’s why I was so harsh on you. I had a plan.”

The group stayed quiet. Ren sighed as Wakaba walked up.

“Is everything alright up here?” Wakaba asked.

“Everything is fine mum.” Futaba assured her.

“Who’s staying for dinner?” Wakaba asked.

Ren sighed.

“Sorry, I’ve made plans.” Ren apologised. “I’ll talk to you guys later.”

Ren headed off, ducking past Wakaba. Ren headed back downstairs. Sojiro looked at her. 

“Where are you going all dressed up?” Sojiro asked.

Ren stopped.

“Nowhere special.” Ren answered. “Just dinner.”

“I see, take care.” Sojiro told her.

Ren nodded.

“I will Boss.” Ren said, heading off.

Not wasting time, Ren headed back to the Dark Universe. Walking into the bar, Ren saw everyone downstairs. Rin, Kousuke, Kasumii and Akinari sitting at a booth opposite of the bar while Ritsu was sitting at the bar. Ren walked over and sat next to Ritsu.

“How did it go?” Akinari asked.

“He was arrested, all we can do is wait.” Ren answered. “I’m tired, I need a drink and food.”

“There there.” Rin said.

“Food sounds so good.” Kasumii agreed. “Dad!”

Akinari chuckled.

“Fair enough. I know a great place. I’ll call a limo.” Akinari said, standing up. 

Akinari walked off. Ren turned around.

“Toshi, drink me.” Ren told him.

Toshihiro chuckled.

“Of course.” Toshihiro said.

Ren sighed.

“I’m so done.” Ren whispered.

**_“You’ve done well.” Arsène praised._ **

**_“Now we can find Johanna.” Zorro added._ **

**_“Yes, she is waiting.” Carmen said._ **

Ren yawned.

‘That's tomorrow's job.’ Ren told her Personas.

Toshihiro placed Ren drinks in front of her. Ren picked it up and took a sip. Tonight she just wants to relax.


	23. A Distressed Lovers

Ren woke up to her alarm. She rolled over and turned it off. Ren sat up and yawned. This was so painful. Ren got up and forced herself through the day. She felt a bit better as the day went on and she had food.

At lunch, they sat on the roof. The group made small talk. Morgana, Ann, Makoto and Futaba never brought up what happened last night. They did mention the news report of Kanoshiro’s arrest. Ren was kinda glad. She just wants to leave it behind her.

After school, Ren packed everything up and sighed as she headed off. She was so hungry.

‘Okay, diner first and then we find Johanna.’ Ren told her Personas.

**_“Can’t fight on an empty stomach.” Arsène agreed._ **

**_“Watch out.” Carmen said._ **

Ren’s arm grabbed it. She stopped and looked back to see Ann. Ren sighed.

“Can I talk to you?” Ann asked.

Ren smiled.

“I’m hungry so can we take this to the diner?” Ren asked.

Ann nodded, letting Ren go. The pair headed off. They made it to the diner in Shibuya. The pair sat at a booth and ordered what they wanted, Ren assured Ann she could afford it. After that, the pair sat in silence. 

‘Carmen, a little help.’ Ren pleaded to her Persona.

**_“She seems distressed.” Carmen said._ **

Ren sighed.

“Ann, speak your mind.” Ren told her.

“Last night, it was quite scary.” Ann started. “But then you came in, you were so strong and brave.”

Ren sighed.

“We really didn’t mean any harm. We just wanted to help. We’re so sorry.” Ann apologised.

Ren took a deep breath.

“I know. I lost it. I was just worried. These people are extremely dangerous. They hurt anyone who gets in their way and it doesn’t matter your age or gender.” Ren said.

Ann nodded.

“Just don’t do it again.” Ren told her.

“G-Got it.” Ann assured her.

“Thank you.” Ren whispered. “It scared me when Futaba called. I felt sick. That’s why I got Ritsu to take you back to the shop.”

“He seems nice.” Ann pointed out.

Ren chuckled.

“I’ve known him since I was 11, he’s had my back when I needed him. Even with all this.” Ren confessed. “That’s why I always call him when I need help.”

Ann giggled.

“He’s kinda cute.” Ann pointed out.

“He really is.” Ren agreed with a wink.

Ann started laughing.

“You didn’t look bad yourself.” Ann added.

Ren chuckled.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered. “I do enjoy playing around and doing my makeup.”

“You don’t seem like that kind of person.” Ann admitted.

“I only do it every so often. Some days I wear a dress, others a suit.” Ren confessed.

“You’re amazing Ren.” Ann praised her.

“You think so?” Ren questioned.

Ann nodded.

“You gotta teach me how to fight like that.” Ann told her.

“I’ve been learning how to fight since I was nine.” Ren confessed. “It’s a lot of hard work and training, plus for a while, no sweets.” 

Ann looked at her shocked. Ren chuckled.

“Half a year.” Ren added. “Got in really good shape.”

“Wow.” Ann said.

“Trying to get back into shape again, that’s why I work out every morning.” Ren confessed. 

“On second thought…” Ann said.

Ren started laughing. The pair enjoyed their meal and headed off. Ren walked Ann to the station. Then Goro walked over.

“Ah, just the person I wanted to see.” Goro said.

Ren chuckled.

“Things are going well with Kaneshiro. We’ll be able to lock him up for a very long time soon.” Goro explained. “Amazing work.”

“I didn’t do much.” Ren laughed. “I’m just glad everything is going well. If you need me, call me.”

Goro chuckled.

“Indeed I will.” Goro said. “Well, I’ll be off. Take care of yourself.”

Goro walked off. Ann sighed.

“Take care, Ann.” Ren told her.

Ann smiled.

“Right, talk to you later.” Ann said.

Ann headed off. Ren walked off. It was time to get back to work. Ren pulled her phone out and entered the other world. Lavenza looked at her and smiled.

“Welcome back.” Lavenza greeted. “Here.”

Holding a skill card up, Ren walked over and took it. Placing it between her fingers, it disappeared in a gold light.

“Angelic Grace, interesting.” Ren whispered. “Thank you.”

“I have two more cards I’m working on. I’ll contact you when I have them.” Lavenza explained.

“Alright.” Ren said.

Ren walked to the chest and gathered her supplies, then headed off. It was time to go back to the other area. Making her way back up the stone stairs.

“Ann seemed upset.” Ren whispered.

**_“She’s just worried dear.” Carmen told her._ **

“Great.” Ren whispered. 

**_“Let’s worry about that later.” Arsène suggested._ **

Ren nodded.

“Right.” Ren agreed.

It didn’t take them long to make it back to the new area, she did get into a couple of fights. Making it top of the stairs, the gold barrier was gone. What Ren did see were two tough Shadows.

“This is your last chance to turn back.” one told her.

“Not happening.” Ren told them. “Let’s go, Arsène!” 

Taking the pair out was quite… easy. Ren trained hard before coming so she was above their level. 

**_“The last warning, huh.” Captain Kidd said._ **

“It doesn't matter, I have made up my mind.” Ren said. “We are taking this place down.”

Arsène chuckled.

“Let us be on our way.” Arsène said, then returning. 

Fixing her gloves, Ren kept going. This really was like an old English town. It was kinda amazing. At the center, Ren found her. Johanna. And she was about to be executed. 

**_“This is bad.” Carmen said._ **

“Let’s go.” Ren said, grabbing her mask.

Arsène appeared and flew over, landing by Johanna. Ren ran over, grabbing her dagger and killed anything in her way. Taking the group out was easy. Ren turned to Johanna.

“Are you okay, Johanna?” Ren asked, worried.

“Everything hurts.” Johanna answered.

Arsène walked over, placing his hand on Johanna.

“Let’s go. I’ll explain everything.” Arsène told her.

“I would hope so, Arsène.” Johanna said.

Johanna turned into a light, going into Arsène.

**_“It’s been too long, Anna.” Carmen said._ **

**_“I believe I told you not to call me that.” Johanna said._ **

Ren chuckled. Ren turned to Arsène and nodded. He disappeared and Ren headed off. On her way, the others explained what they know so far of this world to Johanna. 

**_“I see, I remember now.” Johanna said. “I shall fight with you all once again.”_ **

“Thank you, Johanna.” Ren whispered. 

Ren found a new staircase and headed up. At the top, once again, there was a golden barrier. Ren could see a very sci-fi city. 

“Necronomicon.” Ren whispered.

**_“I believe that could be the case.” Arsène agreed._ **

**_“How do we get through?” Johanna questioned._ **

**_“We don’t, we wait.” Carmen answered._ **

“Our working theory is, these barriers will drop when the next Persona was awakened in the original timeline. Getting to you, we had to wait a month. Futaba joined at the end of summer so I’ll say that’s when we’ll get through this one.” Ren explained.

**_“How annoying.” Johanna said._ **

**_“Very.” Captain Kidd agreed._ **

**_“Nothing we can do now, let us head back.” Arsène suggested._ **

**_“I agree there. No need to waste time here.” Zorro said._ **

Ren nodded, heading off.

**_“Goemon, you’ve been very quiet.” Carmen pointed out. “Is something the matter?”_ **

**_“Of course not.” Goemon answered. “This world is truly beautiful. I have been simply taking it in.”_ **

Ren chuckled. Making it back down to Lavenza, Ren put her supplies into the chest.

“Is the next area block as well?” Lavenza asked.

“Yeah, like before.” Ren answered. “Back to training I guess. Summer break is also coming up. Who knows what the others would want to do.” 

“I would like to make a proposal.” Lavenza started.

Ren looked at her.

“I believe I should be strong enough to fight.” Lavenza admitted. “Therefore, I would like to join you from here on out.”

**_“As handy as that would be, would it be wise?” Arsène questioned._ **

Ren sighed.

“We’ll see how you are when I come back and hit downstairs for some training.” Ren told her. “Would you be okay with that?”

“Of course.” Lavenza answered.

Ren smiled.

“Okay, I’ll be off for a couple of days before I come back to train.” Ren confessed.

“I’ll be waiting.” Lavenza said.

Ren smiled.

“Alright, see you then.” Ren said.

With that, Ren headed off. Not wasting time, Ren headed home. Making it back, she was greeted by Sojiro and Morgana.

“Welcome back.” Morgana greeted.

Ren smiled.

“Is everything okay with Ann?” Morgana asked.

“Yeah, we just had something to eat.” Ren answered. “I’ll be upstairs.”

Heading upstairs, Ren laid down and yawned.

**_“Are you sure having Lavenza join is a good idea?” Arsène questioned._ **

**_“Why wouldn’t it be?” Carmen asked._ **

**_“She’s still weak.” Zorro answered._ **

Ren moaned.

‘She wants to help and not just stand down there waiting. Having her to back us up and help heal would be better. She would have stronger skills. And then, we won’t have to use energy on healing ourselves and focus on attack.’ Ren thought. 

**_“I’m with Arsène here.” Captain Kidd said._ **

**_“I don’t believe there would be any harm with her joining us.” Goemon said._ **

**_“Isn’t she quite powerful?” Johanna asked._ **

Ren sighed, everyone has mixed views.

‘Look, the real test is during training. We’ll see how things go there. From there, we’ll decide whether Lavenza will join us or not.’ Ren told her Personas.

Ren heard someone running up the stairs and looked over as Futaba popped up. 

“Yo.” Futaba said.

Ren smiled.

“What can I do for you?” Ren asked.

“I wanna go to Akihabara.” Futaba answered. “Can you join?”

Ren sighed.

“Sure, let me change.” Ren answered, standing up.

“Yay! You’re the best!” Futaba cried, then ran downstairs.

Ren chuckled as she quickly changed and followed her. Ren saw Wakaba talking to Sojiro.

“It’s okay, I got Ren to come.” Futaba said.

Sojiro chuckled.

“Alright, take care.” Sojiro said.

Ren nodded and the pair headed off. Ren yawned.

“Thanks, I just didn’t want to go alone.” Futaba said.

Ren smiled.

“It’s fine. It’ll be fun.” Ren said.

Futaba snickered.

“Let’s go!” Futaba yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angelic Grace - Double evasion rate against all magical attacks except Hama/Mudo/Almighty.


	24. Confronting Her High Priestess & the Fight

Ren woke up to her 4:30 alarm and yawned as she turned it off. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head. Ren looked out the window, she kept it open last night since it was a little warm. Ren closed it, it looked like it was going to rain.

As the day went on, nothing really happened. Due to the rain, the group sat in the cafeteria for lunch. Ren noticed something off with Makoto and Johanna agreed. Ren sighed, she’ll deal with that after school when the pair are alone.

Once school ended, Ren packed up and pulled her phone out.

**Ren:** Hey senpai, can I talk to you?

**Ren:** Alone.

**Makoto:** Sure, I’ll be up at the student council room in a moment.

**Makoto:** Is everything alright?

**Ren:** Yeah, just want to ask you something.

**Ren:** See you in a sec.

Ren put her phone away and headed up. Morgana, Ann and Yuuki were gone. Making it there, she looked back as Makoto walked over. The pair headed in and Ren closed the door behind her as she was last in.

“Is everything okay?” Makoto asked, sitting down.

“I should be asking that, senpai.” Ren said, walking to the other side of the table.

Sitting down, Ren sat her bag next to her.

“What’s wrong senpai?” Ren asked.

“Nothing is wrong.” Makoto answered.

“Something is bothering you. I can see it.” Ren pointed out. “If you don’t want to talk to me about it, that’s fine. I’m just worried.”

Makoto sighed, looking down.

“Sis found out… about me going after Kaneshiro.” Makoto admitted softly. “She was mad, so was dad.”

Ren sighed.

“How did they find out?” Ren asked.

Makoto looked up.

“Kaneshiro had photos of us on his phone he was going to use to blackmail us. Then you arrived and he was arrested.” Makoto explained.

Ren sighed.

“I see.” Ren whispered. “That’s quite a pain, sorry.”

Makoto smiled.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You are the reason he was arrested. I was simply in the way.” Makoto told her.

“I wouldn’t say in the way, it did scare me though.” Ren admitted.

“Scare you?” Makoto repeated.

“When Futaba called and told me what happened, it scared me. I knew I had to move quicker.” Ren explained. “There is nothing wrong with wanting to help others. And Kaneshiro doesn’t matter anymore. He’s locked up and can’t hurt anyone.”

“That is ture.” Makoto agreed.

“If you hear anything else, come to me and we’ll work something out.” Ren told her.

Makoto smiled.

“I think that would be a wise idea.” Makoto agreed. “I never did thank you, for helping us back there. So… thank you.”

Ren smiled.

“It’s fine as long as you never scare me like that again.” Ren told her.

Then two students walked in. The pair looked at them shocked and Ren stood up, grabbing her bag.

**_“Who the hell are they?” Captain Kidd asked._ **

**_“Other members of the student council.” Johanna answered._ **

“I should get going. If you need anything from me, call.” Ren told Makoto.

Makoto nodded, standing up.

“Thank you, I’m glad we got a chance to talk.” Makoto said.

Ren chuckled, heading off. Done and dusted. All that’s left to do is really talk to Morgana and Futaba. Getting them is easy, before dinner. Talking will be a little hard due to Sojiro and Wakaba. They can’t be too loud or they’ll find out. Unless… they already know. Ren sighed.

**_“No need to think about that now dear.” Carmen told her._ **

‘Right.’ Ren agreed.

Ren sighed, she had nothing to really do today. 

‘I guess I could study a bit.’ Ren thought.

**_“What’s the point?” Captain Kidd asked._ **

Ren sighed, he had a point. This world is fake and she lived this year already. She’ll just head home and change, then work it out from there. Making it to the café, Ren stopped to see Morgana, Futaba and Ann at the middle booth while Sojiro and Sae stood by it. 

“Just the person I wanted to see.” Sae said.

Ren sighed, that’s it. She’s gone, she’s going to lose her probation. Farewell freedom and fixing her mistake.

**_“I don’t think so.” Johanna told her._ **

Ren walked up to the adults.

“Yes?” Ren whispered.

“Black Moon, that’s you, right?” Sae asked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ren answered.

Sae sighed.

“It’s not her fault!” Futaba cried.

“What you kids did was dangerous!” Sojiro scolded them. “Kaneshiro is the kind of person you run from! Especially you Ren, you’re already in trouble as it is being on probation!”

“What was I supposed to do!? The police had no way to get to Kaneshiro! It’s thanks to me that he was arrested! I found him and texted the location to Goro!” Ren cired.

“She’s right.” Sae said, backing Ren up. “It’s thanks to that tipoff that we were able to confront Kaneshiro.”

“It was still too risky while she was on probation.” Sojiro pointed out. “You know what happens when you put your nose in someone else's business.”

“You really want to talk about that?” Ren said. “Do you even know what happened!”

“I know enough.” Sojiro told her.

“So what was I meant to do back then! Let that bastard rape the girl!” Ren yelled. “Because what, he’s some kind of politician!” 

“Politician?” Sae repeated.

“She was in trouble! What if that was Futaba or Wakaba! Wouldn’t you want someone to step in and protect them!” Ren cried.

“They have nothing to do with this!” Sojiro shouted back.

“It does!” Ren screamed. “That woman is someone's daughter, someone’s sister! Maybe even someone’s wife and mother!”

Ren clenched her fists.

“I’m tired of being on the sidelines while people I care about were in trouble!” Ren yelled. 

Ren looked down, panting.

“Mum, dad, Niko, I couldn’t protect them. I couldn’t save them. I wasn’t going to let history repeat itself again.” Ren confessed. “Someone had to step in.”

Sojiro sighed.

“God, what else have you been doing at night?” Sojiro asked.

Ren sighed, looking up.

“Nothing, just hanging out with friends.” Ren answered.

“You don’t think I don’t smell the smoke and alcohol on your breath a couple of nights you’ve come back when I’ve been locking up.” Sojiro said.

Ren dropped her bag. Was he really going to play dad?

“So what if I drink?” Ren asked softly.

“You’re a minor! I can overlook the smoking but not anymore!” Sojiro yelled.

“You’re not my dad! You never will be so back off!” Ren yelled.

“I am your guardian and you will follow my rules while you live under my roof!” Sojiro yelled.

Ren growled softly as the doorbell rang. 

“Fine, I’m out.” Ren told him.

Turning around, Ren saw Wakaba. She ducked past the woman and ran off. She’s going to Ritsu, she’ll be safe there.

~XxX~

Wakaba looked at the room, confused about what just happened.

“Sojiro! What did you say that, you meanie!” Futaba cried.

“Hasn’t Ren suffered enough without you pushing her around.” Morgana added.

“Can someone explain what just happened?” Wakaba asked, walking over.

“I can.” Sae explained.

Sae explained everything that happened, from Morgana and Futaba almost being blackmailed by a mafia boss to Ren’s involvement and the fight.

“Sojiro!” Wakaba scolded him. 

“Does anyone know where she’s gone to?” Ann asked.

The group fell silent.

“You don’t think she went to that Minatogawa person’s place?” Futaba asked.

Sojiro sighed.

“Leave her.” Ann told them. “Ren trusts Minatogawa, she always goes to him when she needs help. They’re really close.”

“Can someone send me the address? I'll drop by tomorrow if she doesn’t come back tonight.” Wakaba said. “Alone.” 

Sojiro looked away. Futaba pulled her phone out and sent the address to her mother. Wakaba looked at Sojiro.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Wakaba told him.

Morgana sighed.

“What is it?” Ann asked.

“Mum, dad, Niko, I couldn’t protect them. I couldn’t save them.” Morgana quoted. “Does… does she blame herself for their deaths?”

“What do you mean? Her parents death was an accident.” Sojiro said.

“And who is this Niko?” Wakaba asked.

“A friend of hers, who took her own life last year.” Ann answered. “Ren was there.”

Futaba looked down. Wakaba sighed. Something was wrong here.

~XxX~

Ren made it to Ritu’s place. She texted him, telling him she was on her way and needed a place to hide. She made it to the door and knocked. It opened and Ritsu looked at her worried. Ren dropped into him.

“Can I stay here?” Ren begged.

“Of course.” Ritsu whispered. 

Ritsu guided her in. Ren took her shoes off and they headed in.

“I need a drink.” Ren whispered.

“Alright.” Ritsu whispered.

Ren sat on the lounge while Ritsu poured them a drink and sat down. 

“What happened?” Ritsu asked, holding Ren’s drink out.

“I got into a fight.” Ren answered, taking the drink.

Ren took a sip of her drink and explained what happened. When she was done, Ritsu looked at Ren worried. Ren finished her drink.

“I’ll get you some clothes.” Ritsu said.

Ritsu got up and walked off. Ren got up and poured herself another drink. She was done. Ren walked out onto the balcony and sighed. She’s really done it now. When she goes back, she is either going to get thrown out and maybe, even lose her probation. And not like S ojiro is in the wrong… it’s all her… it’s all her fault, again.

Ritsu walked out, lighting a smoke. Taking a drag, he held it out. Ren took it and took a drag. Ritsu pulled another smoke out and lit it.

“I’m dead.” Ren whispered.

“What are you going to do about school tomorrow?” Ritsu asked.

“I’m not going.” Ren told him. “I would like the day off.”

“Of course.” Ritsu said. “I’ll order us some dinner.”

Ren looked at him and Ritsu kissed Ren on the cheek. Ren smiled. Ritsu headed in and Ren looked at the city. She didn’t want to think. She just wanted to enjoy the night.


	25. The Aftermath of the Fight

Ren woke up to someone moving and an arm around her. Ren slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Ritsu on his phone. Ritsu looked at her and smiled. 

“Morning.” Ritsu whispered.

Ren pushed herself up more onto Ritsu’s chest and snuggled into him.

“That fight really upset you, didn’t it?” Ritsu whispered.

**_“Upset?” Captain Kidd repeated._ **

Ren moaned.

“The more upset you are, the more you want physical contact.” Ritsu pointed out.

“That’s not fair.” Ren whispered.

“Narukami is on his way with breakfast. We were short on a few things. He also promised to cook.” Ritsu told her.

“What time is it?” Ren asked.

“Nine in the morning.” Ritsu answered.

Ren sighed. School would have started. Ren closed her eyes.

“Are you going to get up?” Ritsu asked.

“Later, Narukami has a key.” Ren whispered.

Ritsu nodded, playing with Ren’s hair.

“Don’t ever leave me.” Ren pleaded.

“I won’t.” Ritsu assured her.

Ren moaned.

“Thinking about Niko?” Ritsu asked.

Ren nodded. They then heard the door open.

“Good morning!” they heard Narukami called out. “And we have a guest!”

“Guest?” Ren whispered, sitting up.

Ritsu quickly got up and headed out. Ren moaned as she got up and followed him. Ren then sighed, seeing Wakaba. Ren walked behind Ritsu, grabbing his singlet. Ritsu looked at her, then at the woman.

“You must be Ritsu Minatogawa.” Wakaba said. “My name is Wakaba Sakura, I’m Ren’s guardian.”

“Oh, nice to meet you.” Ritsu said.

Narukami went to the kitchen and started breakfast. Ren headed out onto the balcony with a smoke. Ritsu sighed.

“Please, sit.” Ritsu said.

Wakaba nodded. She walked to the lounge and sat down while Ritsu sat on the armchair.

“I hear you're close to Ren.” Wakaba started.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Ritsu confirmed.

“Can you tell me more about her?” Wakaba asked.

Ritsu sighed, looking at Ren.

“Ren is a teenager trying to be an adult. Hell, that started when she was ten, after her parents death. It was like it hit her, that now she had to step up. She went from a ten year old to a 21 year old trying to support her family.” Ritsu explained. “Her relationship with her parents wasn’t the best. They never accepted Ren for who she is. Her parents were quite abusive if you ask me.”

“Abusive?” Wakaba repeated, shocked.

Ritsu sighed.

“Her father neglected her, he just didn’t know what to do so he did nothing. Her mother was worse. She would yell and put Ren down, tell Ren to grow up and be a girl. I’m sure you know Ren’s identities.” Ritsu explained.

“I do.” Wakaba confirmed.

“Her mother would get physical sometimes. Ren always fought back, that’s how she goes. If her mum would hit her, she would hit back. That’s just how Ren is, a fighter.” Ritsu explained.

“Does she blame herself for their deaths?” Wakaba asked.

Ritsu sighed.

“She does.” Ritsu answered. “That day, six years agos. It was coming to summer break. She wanted to go on a small trip. Her parents said no. Of course Ren kept asking and her father finally cave and admitted they have never been on a family trip. She believes if she kept her mouth shut, her parents wouldn’t have died that day. Her mother’s sister screamed it at her, at the wake.”

Ritus shook his head.

“She holds that close to her as she moves on to keep her siblings safe. A roof over their head and food on the table, plus everything else they need. Don’t get me started on Akira’s medical bills.” Ritsu explained.

Wakaba sighed.

“That makes sense.” Wakaba admitted. “And this Niko person.”

“She blames herself but she never told me why. She hasn’t told anyone. She just cried and said it was all her fault. That she failed her. That she was dead and it was her fault.” Ritsu explained. “Not even her brother knows.”

Wakaba sighed. Ren walked back in and sat on the lounge.

“Did Sojiro send you?” Ren asked softly.

“No, I came because I was worried.” Wakaba answered. “And I told him I was coming alone and he is going to apologise to you.”

Ren sighed.

“It’s fine.” Ren whispered. “I mean... he was in the right. I just lost my cool.”

Ren sighed, dropping back into the lounge.

“Ritsu! Coffee!” Ren whined.

Ritsu chuckled and Wakaba giggled. 

“Okay, I’m getting it.” Ritsu said, standing up. “Can I get you anything, Sakura?”

“No, I’m fine thank you.” Wakaba answered.

Ritsu walked into the kitchen. 

“I’m not going to get kicked out, am I?” Ren asked.

“No, of course not.” Wakaba assured her. “I would like it if you came to the house.”

“What? So you can take away what little freedom I have. Give me a curfew. Check the state I’m in when I come back.” Ren asked.

Wakaba sighed.

“I’ll pass.” Ren whispered. “I like the café too, enough room for me to work out and everything.”

“You’ve been drinking more lately.” Ritsu pointed out.

Ren sighed.

“I have a drinking buddy.” Ren told him.

“Huh? Who?” Ritsu asked.

“A reporter, I won’t be giving you her name though.” Ren answered. “She’s fun.”

“Why do you drink?” Wakaba asked.

“Why not? It’s fun, especially with friends.” Ren answered.

“And?” Wakaba asked.

Ren sighed.

**_“And?” Carmen said._ **

**_“It helps her sleep.” Arsène said. “The nightmares of her past and the incident haunts her.”_ **

**_“So she drinks to dull her pain?” Goemon said._ **

“It helps.” Ren confessed.

“Helps?” Wakaba questioned.

“Some days, I have bad nightmares, it helps me sleep. That’s why I have a small stash or go out more.” Ren explained.

Ritsu walked over and held a coffee cup out. Ren took it and Ritsu rubbed the top of Ren’s head. Ren moaned.

“It’s a bad habit some people have. Drink to dull one's pain.” Ritsu said, walking to his chair.

Ritsu sat down and Wakaba sighed. 

“Narukami, when’s breakfast?” Ren asked.

“When it’s cooked.” Narukami answered.

“Lame.” Ren whispered.

Wakaba giggled. 

“Ritsu, give me clothes to wear home.” Ren told him.

“Your clothes are in the walk-in.” Ritsu told her.

Ren sat her drink down and got up, then ran off.

“I kept clothes for her.” Ritsu confessed softly. “Let me tell you a secret, whenever Ren seems upset or mad or ever distressed, give her a hug or something. One of her biggest weaknesses is physical contact. It also helps to ground her into the present and not let her mind wander too far.”

Wakaba nodded.

“I’ll remember that.” Wakaba said.

Ren finished getting dressed, fixing her sleeves. Ren turned to the full body mirror, all men’s clothes. Long dark grey pants and a deep red buttoned up shirt with short sleeves. Ren gathered her clothes and put them into her bag. She then grabbed some black shoes, she has a huge range of stuff here and she keeps forgetting about it.

Ren walked out, yawning and dropped her bag by the front door. She sat her black shoes down and put her other shoes in her bag. She then walked back and sat down, fixing her glasses.

“I keep forgetting what I leave here.” Ren whispered.

Ren grabbed her coffee and leaned back. 

“I gather that.” Ritsu said. “Well, it’s not like you are here often.”

“I have a stash of clothes at Hoshi’s place and Kasumii’s.” Ren laughed. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Ritsu whispered.

Ren chuckled. After breakfast, Ren thanked Ritsu and Narukami, then headed off with Wakaba. Ren sighed.

“Minatogawa seems like a nice guy.” Wakaba said.

Ren chuckled.

“He’s been there since I was 11. He’s helped me out when I was in trouble two years ago and I’ve helped him out a lot too. He’s always been there by me.” Ren explained. “He’s trouble, but I love him.”

“Is that so?” Wakaba said.

Ren sighed.

“I get it, he’s like ten years older than me. He’s a creep. He’s a pedo.” Ren said.

“That’s not what I was thinking.” Wakaba told her.

Ren looked at her.

“He seems like he cares about you a lot.” Wakaba pointed out.

Ren smiled.

“He does.” Ren whispered. “If I could, I would date him. I would marry him.” 

“Why don’t you?” Wakaba asked.

“It’s… complicated. It would cause too many problems in the long run and… we just both agreed not to. We want things to stay the way they are.” Ren explained. “I enjoy our time together.”

Wakaba sighed. They made it to Leblanc, Sojiro looked at the pair. Ren looked away. Sojiro sighed.

“I’ll be upstairs.” Ren whispered, going pass.

“Kid.” Sojiro said before she could go pass him.

Ren stopped and looked at him.

“You’re right, I would want someone to step in.” Sojiro said.

Ren sighed, then headed upstairs. Ren laid down on her bed and sighed.

‘That’s twice I lost my cool. I don’t understand why I’m losing my temper so quickly.’ Ren thought, closing her eyes.

**_“You don’t think having us is helping?” Johanna questioned._ **

**_“It wasn’t a problem before.” Arsène pointed out._ **

**_“Before was different. All her Personas were separate. We are all within you as one.” Zorro pointed out._ **

“Fuck.” Ren whispered.

**_“This could be a problem indeed.” Goeman agreed. “If you can’t control yourself now, how will you react when you find all of us.”_ **

Ren sighed.

‘I’ll have to talk to Lavenza and see what she thinks.’ Ren thought.

Ren got up and slowly headed downstairs, she was thirsty.

“Don’t you see Sojiro, that girl’s mentality is of an adult. At the age of ten, TEN. Do you have any idea what kind of psychological trauma that has done to her? And then there’s the past abuse from her mother.” Wakaba explained. 

Sojiro sighed.

“That girl has been alone for so long. She doesn’t need you putting your iron foot down. She needs us to guide her.” Wakaba added.

“I… I know.” Sojiro admitted. “I freaked out, okay. I just… didn’t know what else to do. I have never been in this position before.”

Wakaba sighed.

“I know. This isn’t a position we’ve been in before. Futaba and Morgana are quite different.” Wakaba agreed. “I’m not quite sure what to do either. I’m not saying you were in the wrong, it’s just the how.”

Ren sighed, heading back upstairs as quietly as she could. She walked to the window and sighed. She was so dead.

“Kid!” she heard Sojiro called out.

Ren jumped, looking back. She then headed downstairs. She walked over and Sojiro threw a spare apron at her. Ren just managed to catch it.

“On, it’s time for you to learn to make coffee.” Sojiro told her.

Ren smiled.

“Yes sir.” Ren whispered.

Time to get to work. This could be what you need to rebuild her relationship with Sojiro.


	26. A New Side Effect

The day slowly went on. Relearning coffee was fun, though a lot she remembered. She acted like she didn’t know or knew very little. Ren was cleaning up after the lunch rush, what little customers they had. Sojiro was sitting in his normal spot. Ren was humming, lost in her thoughts as she cleaned up.

“Hey kid.” Sojiro said.

Ren jumped, looking over.

“Yeah?” Ren whispered.

“Look, I know I lost my cool.” Sojiro started.

“No, it’s my fault.” Ren told him. “You were right. What I did was reckless and extremely dangerous. I just snapped. I have been under a lot of pressure lately and I haven’t been sleeping well.”

Sojiro sighed.

“So… I’m sorry.” Ren apologised. “I guess… I’m still not used to having adults around, let alone parental figures.”

Sojiro looked at her worried. Ren’s phone went off. She quickly dried her hands and pulled it, checking it.

**Ryuji:** Yo Ren, you’re so lucky!

**Ren:** Not really, I may not be in class but I’m still working.

**Morgana:** Dad got you working at the shop?

**Ren:** Yup.

**Ren:** Listen, Morgana, Futaba, Ann, I’m sorry about last night.

**Ren:** And Makoto, can you apologise to your sister for me.

**Ann:** You have nothing to be sorry for.

**Ren:** I do. 

**Ren:** I never should have lost my cool yesterday.

**Ren:** I never should have raised my voice.

**Futaba:** I vote we should all go and hang out in Ren’s room.

**Goro:** That sounds like a plan, I have an update.

**Yusuke:** Very well, then I can know what is going on.

**Ryuji:** Agreed.

**Haru:** I agreed.

**Yuuki:** I’m free.

**Shiho:** As am I.

**Morgana:** It’s unanimous then.

**Makoto:** Yes, talk to you after school.

**Ren:** OK, see you guys then.

Ren sighed as she put her phone away.

“What is it?” Sojiro asked.

“The others are all coming over.” Ren answered.

The rest of the day slowly went by. Goro was the first to show up, shortly followed by Yusuke. Then the others all flocked in and they headed upstairs. Moving things around, Ann, Shiho and Makoto sat on the sofa, Ryuji, Yusuke and Yuuki sat on the bench, Futaba laid on the bed with Morgana sitting on the foot of it, Haru and Goro sat on the a couple of spare chairs with their back to the stairs while Ren sat at the desk with a smoke.

Makoto and Morgana caught everyone else up to speed on what was happening. Ren kept her eye on her smoke. She had to get to Lavenza today. Ren sighed, all eyes were on her.

“Dude.” Ryuji said.

“Things are looking well with Kanoshiro’s trail. We have enough evidence to lock him up.” Goro admitted.

“Is any of it going to come back on Ren?” Yuuki asked.

“Of course not. The only one who knows Ren is Black Moon, besides myself, is Sae. Sae promised not to say a word about her. It is thanks to Ren’s actions we were able to take him down before he could run.” Goro explained.

Ren took another drag of her smoke. Ren looked up as she exhaled, watching the smoke rise. Ren then looked at the others.

“Ren?” Haru whispered.

“I’m just glad things are going well.” Ren admitted. 

Ren yawned.

“I would recommend you keep a low profile.” Goro told her.

“Will do.” Ren assured him. “I think Boss would lose it if I did anything else.”

“Agreed.” Futaba said.

“This whole thing sounds quite a scary ordeal. I am glad none of you were hurt.” Yusuke said.

“Yeah dude, you took three of them out.” Ryuji said.

Ren chuckled.

“All my morning workouts haven’t been for nothing.” Ren laughed. 

“It was still reckless to act. Especially you Mako.” Haru said.

“I… I know.” Makoto whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Morgana apologised.

Ren sighed.

“Look, it’s the past. All you can do is learn from it and move on.” Ren said. 

“Sounds like you’ve done this before.” Yuuki pointed out.

Ren chuckled, looking at her Moon.

“I have.” Ren confirmed. “It’s just a normal night for me, expect for the police part.” 

Ren chuckled.

“What would you have done?” Shiho asked.

“I think it’s better that I don’t answer that question.” Ren told her.

Shiho looked at her worried.

“Black Moon, a player, a heartbreaker, a killer.” Goro said.

“I haven’t taken a life.” Ren told him. “Yet.”

“Yet?” Ann repeated.

“I have gotten close, I might snap one day. You’ll never know.” Ren said.

Goro leaned forward.

“I’ll do whatever I have to, to protect my family.” Ren told them. “And I mean it when I say whatever, I'm not scared to get my hands dirty.” 

Goro chuckled. Ren sighed as she finished her smoke and put it out. Ren sighed as she stood up. 

“I warned you all.” Ren reminded them. “Anyway, I’m off. I’ve made plans.”

Ren walked to the stairs.

“Wait!” Ann cried.

Ren stopped and looked back.

“Talk to you later.” Ren said.

Ren headed downstairs. Sojiro and Wakaba looked at her.

“Are you heading out?” Wakaba asked.

“Yeah.” Ren answered.

“Be safe.” Wakaba told her.

Ren nodded.

“I shouldn’t be long. I should be back for dinner.” Ren explained.

“Alright, see you when you get back.” Sojiro said.

Ren smiled, heading off. Ren made her way straight to Shibuya, she needed to see Lavenza and make plans. Finding a place to hide, Ren entered the other world. Lavenza looked at her.

“We need to talk.” Ren said.

“Let’s head to the Velvet Room.” Lavenza suggested.

Ren nodded in agreement. The pair headed off. Making it to the prison, Ren sat down and Lavenza stood in front of her.

“I feel… strange. I’m usually good at keeping my emotions calm but lately I have been losing my cool. I wouldn’t normally raise my voice, especially at Boss, but… I’ve just lost it this time.” Ren explained. 

“Do you believe it is because Arsène has absorbed your friends’ Personas?” Lavenza asked.

“We do.” Ren answered. “But I’m not too sure.”

Ren sighed.

“I see, I should keep a closer eye on you.” Lavenza said.

Ren looked at her.

“That would be the best course of action. This world is strange to both of us.” Lavenza added.

“Right.” Ren agreed.

“I have two more skill cards.” Lavenza said, changing the subject.

She pulled one out and held it out. Ren grabbed it with two fingers and smiled, the card disappeared. 

“Fast Heal, that will come in handy.” Ren said.

“And this one, for emergencies only.” Lavenza told her, pulling the card out.

Ren took the card and stared at it. It disappeared and Ren smiled.

“Morning Star, one of Lucifer's skills.” Ren whispered.

Of course she has used this skill, but at the level she is right now, it will leave her quite weak. She has to be careful when she uses that skill.

“Thanks, that will come in handy. I know it will.” Ren said.

Ren stood up.

“We’ll start training tomorrow.” Ren told her.

Lavenza nodded.

“I’ll be waiting.” Lavenza said.

Ren chuckled, heading off and left that world. Time to head home. Ren headed straight back to the café. Walking in, she saw Morgana and Futaba at the far booth. Ren walked over and joined them.

“That was quick.” Morgana said.

“Just needed to see someone, the longest part was the traveling.” Ren told them.

Wakaba walked over and Ren quickly moved over. Wakaba sat down next to Ren. Ren moaned, this was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast Heal - Half the time needed to recover from ailments | Morning Star - Severe Almighty damage to all foes


	27. A Cold Reminder

The weeks passed. Ren was tired. Between the training with Lavenza, hanging out with friends and working, it’s been quite nice. Nothing really happened. She’s been working on ways to keep her emotions under control.

Training with Lavenza has been fun. Lavenza is a little weak in this world, but she has some amazing Personas. Ren also got a couple of new skill cards, Survival Trick and Life Aid. Ren has come to the collision, Lavenza is strong enough to join her from now on.

Sojiro has backed off, Ren can understand where he is coming from. Wakaba has been talking to her more, she’s so amazing and smart as well as kind.

It was not July, the month Ren hates the most. Today was the 5th, the day her best friend took her own life. Niko… Ren barely slept last night. She was trying not to fall asleep while she waited for breakfast.

Wakaba looked at her worried, walking over and sat on the stool next to Ren, placing her hand on the young girl’s shoulder. Ren jumped, looking at her.

“Are you okay dear?” Wakaba asked.

Ren sighed.

“Yeah, just tired. I didn’t sleep well last night.” Ren answered.

“It’s your friend’s anniversary, right?” Morgana said.

Ren sighed. The second time she’s gone through this and it hurts just as much as it did last time.

“Yeah, it is.” Ren confirmed.

“Would you like to stay home?” Wakaba asked.

“No, it’s fine. I’ve missed enough school.” Ren assured.

“We’ll keep her close.” Morgana assured Wakaba.

Ren chuckled.

“I’ll be fine.” Ren whispered.

After breakfast, the trio headed off. Ren yawned, she was so done with this. The day slowly went by, Ren managed not to fall asleep. She did her best to eat lunch, she wasn’t hungry though. After school, Ren quickly packed up and headed off. She wants to go home and sleep. Making it outside, Ren saw Maya standing opposite of the gate. Just like last time. Ren walked over.

“Are you okay?” Maya asked.

“I’m dead.” Ren answered. 

Ren dropped into Maya who wrapped her arm around her.

“Makes sense, you look it too.” Maya said. “Come on, the others are all at Hoshi’s place. I parked down a bit.”

Ren looked at her, this was new.

“Others?” Ren repeated.

“You’ll see.” Maya told her.

Ren pushed herself up and looked back as Morgana walked over, behind him was Futaba and Ann.

“I’m off. I’ll call Sojiro later.” Ren told him.

Maya placed her hand on top of Ren’s head.

“Thanks for looking out for this trouble maker.” Maya said.

Maya walked off.

“Who is she?” Ann asked.

“A friend from home.” Ren answered, following Maya.

Making it to Maya’s bike, Maya throws a helmet at her and Ren puts it on. Maya got on her bike and Ren chuckled, getting on. They headed off. Ren moaned, this was different than before.

**_“Do you think she changed this?” Arsène asked._ **

Ren moaned.

‘Who knows?’ Ren answered.

They made it to the house. Ren got off, taking her helmet off. Ren took a deep breath as she looked at Maya who took her helmet off. The pair headed inside. Ren yawned, then gasped as Akari ran over and jumped at Ren. Ren quickly wrapped her arm around the young girl and lifted her up.

“Big sis!” Akari cired.

Ren looked at her shocked, then Akira walked over. 

“Wh-Why are you here?” Ren asked.

“To see you. And by the looks of things, you look like shit.” Akira answered.

Ren moaned.

“I…” Ren whispered.

Kokona, Hoshi and Saya walked over.

“It’s been a rough couple of months.” Ren confessed.

Ren sat Akari down.

“I could use a drink.” Ren admitted.

“Of course you do.” Akira said.

“Sit down, I’ll get you one.” Saya told her. “You can tell us what’s been going on, especially with that teacher.”

Ren looked at her shocked, then sighed.

“How did you find out about that?” Ren asked softly.

“How doesn’t matter.” Saya said.

Akira sighed.

“You had a restraining order, Uncle Masato was told by Saukra and Uncle Masato called me.” Akira explained.

Ren sighed.

“Oh, right. I think Boss said he had called Uncle Masato.” Ren whispered. “Fuck.”

Ren moaned as she walked off. She dropped onto the lounge and sighed. Akari ran over and sat down next to her. Ren smiled, wrapping her arm around Akari. The others walked over and joined them. Ren took a deep breath.

**_“Looks like you have no choice but to tell them.” Arsène said._ **

Ren moaned, then started telling them everything… well almost everything. Not like she’s in a good position, Saya and Akira are good at picking up when she’s lying. She keeps most part brief, trying to keep it simple. When she was done, Ren leaned back.

“And there.” Ren said.

“Ren.” Akira whispered.

“I know… I messed up.” Ren whispered.

“I can’t believe you went after Kanoshiro, WHILE you were on probation.” Akira said.

Ren sighed.

“I had no choice. Fellow students were in danger. Hell, my friends were in danger.” Ren told Akira, leaning forward. “I wasn’t backing down. I had a play, I had my contact and I knew what to do. I kept my head down and kept things short and sweet.”

Akira sighed.

“I get it, I shouldn’t have done it at all.” Ren said. 

Ren moaned.

“I should call Sojiro.” Ren whispered.

Ren got up and walked out to the back. Ren sat down and pulled her phone out, calling Sojiro. It didn’t ring for long.

_ “Hey kid, Morgana said you went off with a friend.” Sojiro said. _

“Yeah, my friends and siblings are up.” Ren started. “Since it’s the anniversary of my friend’s death.”

_ “I see. I assume you won’t be coming home tonight.” Sojiro said. _

“I plan on staying.” Ren admitted.

_ “Alright, and that’s fine with me. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Sojiro said. _

“Thanks.” Ren whispered. “See you tomorrow.”

_ “Take it easy kid.” Sojiro said. _

Ren hung up. Ren leaned back. This was a trap, she could feel it.

**_“A cold reminder of what you have lost.” Carmen said._ **

**_“Think she’ll contact you?” Arsène asked._ **

Ren moaned.

‘Not sure. Not sure if she can.’ Ren thought. 

Ren moaned.

‘Everything is different. Yaldy used the Velvet Room, this entity is different. The Velvet Room is empty and it’s just Lavenza. No clue on where Igor is. My wildcard ability is gone.’ Ren thought.

Ren heard the door open and looked over to see Akira. Ren stood up and walked over, she sometimes forgets that Akira is shorter than her.

“I’m sorry.” Ren apologised softly. 

“I know.” Akira said. “Just… never do that again.” 

Ren smiled.

“Got it.” Ren whispered.

Ren grabbed Akira’s hand. The pair head back inside. Saya walked over and held a can out. Ren smiled, taking it. 

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

“We’re working on take out for dinner.” Saya said. “Hoshi’s treat.”

“I want seafood.” Ren told them.

Saya chuckled.

“Of course you do.” Saya said. “Already working on it.”

Saya walked off. Ren looked at Akira who smiled. Akari then ran over and jumped at the pair. They caught her and Akira giggled. Ren smiled. Tonight, she might actually get some sleep.


	28. A New Found Determination

Ren moaned, waking up to her alarm. She turned it off and sighed. She felt something wrapped around her arm. Ren looked over to see Akari had her arms wrapped around Ren’s. Ren pushed some of Akari’s hair back. Akari moaned, rolling over, on the other side of the bed was Akira, who is still asleep. The trio slept in one of Hoshi’s spear beds. 

Ren yawned as she got up and headed out. She has school after all. She made it to the kitchen to see Hoshi, Saya and Maya already up.

“Your clothes are on the coffee table.” Saya told her.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered.

Ren walked into the living area and started to get dressed. Saya sighed as she got up and walked over to Ren.

“How are you feeling?” Saya asked.

“Better.” Ren answered. “I think I had the best night sleep since I came to the city.”

Saya sighed.

“I’m fine.” Ren assured her. “I’m just not used to sleeping alone. Hard to sleep without their snoring.”

Ren chuckled.

“You’d think it would be easier.” Ren added.

Ren fixed her clothes.

“Coffee’s ready!” Hoshi called out.

Ren walked to the kitchen and took the mug off Hoshi.

“Thanks.” Ren whispered. “What's for breakfast?”

“What I cook.” Maya answered.

Ren chuckled. Akira walked in and Ren looked at him. 

“Do you want me to wake Akari?” Ren asked.

“You should, she'll want you to do her hair.” Akira told her.

Ren nodded, walking off. Walking into the guest room, Ren sighed as she looked at her little sister. 

**_“Don't think about it.” Arsène told her._ **

“Right.” Ren whispered. 

Ren sat on the bed, shaking her. Akari moaned, opening her eyes.

“If you want me to do your hair, you need to get up.” Ren told her.

Akari moaned, sitting up.

“Okay.” Akari whispered.

Ren got up and walked off. Ren walked to the lounge room, sitting down at the end. She sat her coffee on the small table by the lounge, then grabbed a pillow and dropped it onto the floor between her feet. Akari walked over, sitting her stuff next to Ren and sat down on the pillow on the floor. Ren chuckled, grabbing the hairbrush and started doing Akari’s hair. Akira sat down next to them and Ren started humming.

“Can I walk you to school?” Akari asked.

“No way, you hate crowds and will have a full on panic attack on the train.” Ren explained.

“You shouldn’t be walking around anyway.” Akira told her. “You should be at school.”

Akari sighed.

“Fine.” Akari said.

Ren chuckled. The group got ready for the day. Ren checked her phone, there was a station close by, she can take that and it takes her straight to Aoyama-Itchome. Saved Maya taking her to school,especially since it’s raining. Ren checked her bag, finding her umbrella.

“I’m off.” Ren said.

“Do you want me to take you?” Maya asked.

“Nah, the train station isn’t far.” Ren answered.

Akari ran over and Ren kissed her on the forehead. 

“Be good.” Ren whispered. 

“I will.” Akari whispered.

Akira walked over and crossed his arms.

“You stay out of trouble.” Akira told her.

Ren smiled and nodded.

“I will, I promise.” Ren assured him. “No more risks.”

“I’ll stay around in the city.” Maya said.

Ren looked at her shocked.

“I’ve already approved it.” Saya added.

“I’ll be staying with Tatsuya.” Maya said.

“Right.” Ren whispered.

“Someone has to keep an eye on you.” Saya added.

Ren chuckled as Kokona ran over.

“That’s true.” Ren agreed. 

Ren pulled Kokona into a hug.

“Be safe.” Kokona whispered.

“You too.” Ren whispered. “I love you.”

Kokona smiled.

“I love you too.” Kokona whispered.

Ren let her go and kissed Kokona on the forehead.

“Alright, I’m off.” Ren said.

“I’ll be in touch.” Saya said.

Ren giggled as she ran off. Slipping her shoes on, Ren headed off. 

**_“I hope your mission doesn’t change because of this.” Arsène said._ **

Ren chuckled.

‘Nothing changes guys. This is a sweet dream, but it’s time to wake up.’ Ren assured her Personas. ‘Let’s get back to work.’

Ren made her way to Shujin, it was a quiet walk to school. Making it there, Ren saw Ryuji at the front. Ren smiled, walking over.

“Yo.” Ryuji greeted.

“Morning.” Ren said.

“You good?” Ryuji asked.

Ren smiled.

“Couldn’t be better.” Ren answered.

“Ren!” Futaba yelled.

Ryuji and Ren looked over as Futaba, Morgana and Ann ran over.

“Morning.” Ren greeted.

“You three are runnin’ late.” Ryuji pointed out. 

“I slept in.” Ann admitted.

“Futaba was being a pain.” Morgana added.

“Hey!” Futaba yelled.

Ren chuckled.

“What about you two?” Futaba asked.

“I’ve been waiting for Ren.” Ryuji answered.

“Longer trip, since I stayed with a friend. Didn’t want a lift.” Ren answered.

“We should probably head in.” Morgana told them. 

The group quickly headed into the school. Ren yawned. The group split up, going to their classrooms. Ren leaned back, looking at Morgana. Morgana chuckled, poking her forehead.

“Hopeless.” Morgana said. “And don’t worry, I got your lunch.”

Ren smiled, leaning forward. Class slowly went on, lunch couldn’t come quick enough. The group met up in the student council room, due to the rain. It was a tight fit. Ren sat between Morgana and Ryuji. Morgana handed Ren her lunch.

“So, how was your night?” Morgan asked.

“Great, Akira and Akari were up as well as some close friends. It was… relaxing.” Ren answered. 

“I bet it was nice spending time with your brother and sister.” Ann said.

Ren smiled.

“It was.” Ren admitted. “I already miss them.” 

“Ren?” Ann whispered.

“I’m fine. I’ll be home before I know it.” Ren assured them. “There’s plenty to do in the city to keep me busy after all.”

“That’s right!” Ann said.

“Oh, we should make plans for the summer vacation.” Shiho suggested.

“Don’t we have exams next week?” Ren asked.

The group looked at her shocked.

“Indeed we do.” Makoto confirmed.

“Ah man!” Ryuji whined.

“I've completely forgotten.” Yuuki admitted.

“Ren, we gotta study together! My grades went up because of you!” Morgana told her.

Ren chuckled and Makoto sighed.

“You all should already know the exams were coming.” Makoto whispered.

“I did.” Futaba said.

“As did I.” Haru said.

“It’s just the second years it seems.” Futaba pointed out. “Minus Ren.”

Ren giggled.

“We can still work on plans as we study.” Ren assured the group.

“All right!” Ryuji cheered.

~XxXxXx~

Sojiro was cleaning up, that kid was on his mind again. A child being an adult in a world that doesn’t care. She was so quick to learn how to make coffee, but it also seemed she knew a lot already. Sojiro heard the bell and turned around.

“Welcome.” he greeted.

Akira looked around as he walked over.

“Sojiro Sakura?” Akira said.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Sojiro confirmed. “And you are?”

His voice sounded familiar.

“Akira Amamiya.” Akira introduced himself. “My sister speaks highly of you.”

Akira then looked at Wakaba.

“I’m Wakaba Sakura.” Wakaba introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you.” Akira said.

“Please, sit. I’ll get you a drink, on the house.” Sojiro told him.

Akira nodded, sitting at the bar.

“Would you like something to eat?” Wakaba asked.

“No thank you, I can’t be too long. I have two friends who are keeping Akari distracted.” Akira answered. 

“The youngest.” Wakaba whispered.

Akira nodded. Sojiro sat the coffee in front of Akira who sighed.

“Ren told us everything, including the fights she’s had with you.” Akira started.

“Is that so?” Sojiro said.

Akira looked down.

“I’m sorry.” Akira apologised. “My sister… can be what is known as a troubled child. But she really has a heart of gold.”

Sojiro sighed.

“Growing up in a small town can be a curse, she always got into fights and never fitted in. Mum wanted her to be a girly girl, which is why they fought. It was shocking, seeing the pair both yelling at each other, mum would hit Ren and Ren… would hit back.” Akira explained.

Sojiro looked at him shocked and Wakaba sighed.

“Ren never backed down from a fight. That’s her biggest problem.” Akira added. “After mum and dad’s death, I knew she blamed herself. That’s why she grew up so quickly.”

Akira sighed.

“That’s why she works at a brother house.” Akira added softly.

“You know about that?” Sojiro questioned.

Akira looked up.

“You don’t seem surprised either.” Akira pointed out.

“When she was sick, she mentioned it to us and Dr Takemi.” Wakaba admitted.

Akira sighed.

“It started because of me, I’m weak and I get sick. I fell into a coma. We needed money.” Akira confessed. “I’m still her brother, I keep tabs on her. Her late nights, what time she leaves, what time she gets back, what state she’s in… I…”

“So she drinks at home?” Sojiro asked.

Akira nodded.

“I just… I don’t know what to do. Mum and dad always came down hard on her, but that never stopped her. She just rebelled. When they passed… I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t fill those shoes. I just couldn’t. Then she started smoking and drinking and going out and I just let her. I gave her warnings and that’s it.” Akira explained.

Sojiro sighed, two kids in a shitty situation. Akira picked up the cup, taking a sip. Akira smiled, sitting the cup down.

“Amazing.” Akira whispered. “What Ren really needs is guidance and I just don’t know what to do.” 

Sojiro sighed.

“She truly is a wild child, I have to admit I’ve been wondering what to do as well. She is so different from our son and daughter.” Sojiro confessed.

“An eye opener on how bad some people have to go through.” Wakaba added.

“Let me run a few ideas over with you.” Sojiro said.

Akira looked at him.

~XxXxXx~

Ren chuckled as the bell rang. The day was over. Quickly packing up, Ren got up and looked at Morgana who chuckled. Ren moaned as they headed off.

“Heading home?” Morgana asked.

“Just to change, don’t know what I’ll do after that.” Ren answered.

“Dad wants me around the shop today.” Morgana said.

Ren chuckled as they stopped at the stairs.

“Have fun.” Ren said.

“It’s fine, I do plan on taking it over one day.” Morgana confessed.

“That suits you.” Ren admitted.

Morgana chuckled. Futaba jumped over.

“Let’s go!” Futaba yelled.

The trio headed off. Making small talk on the way, Ren did more listening than anything.

**_“What is it?” Arsène asked._ **

‘I want to go back to that world.’ Ren thought. 

**_“Why is that?” Carmen asked._ **

‘We haven’t explained much around the other areas, they are huge. I want to know more about this core and get an idea what’s around.’ Ren thought.

**_“Never hurts to go around.” Zorro agreed._ **

**_“Sounds like a plan.” Captain Kidd said._ **

**_“I believe the same.” Johanna said._ **

**_“I feel something is missing also.” Goemon said._ **

**_“Very well, let us go back.” Arsène said._ **

Ren smiled, looking at Morgana and Futaba. Making it back to Yongen-Jaya, Futaba and Morgana headed home while Ren headed to the café. Sojiro and Wakaba looked at Ren as she walked over.

“Morgana is just ducking home to change, then he’ll be over.” Ren said.

“I see, thanks.” Sojiro said.

“Are you busy today?” Wakaba asked.

“Not really, I’m just going to do some window shopping.” Ren answered. “Birthdays coming up.”

She really hopes they don’t ask any more questions. 

“Don’t stay out too late tonight, I would like you home in time for dinner.” Wakaba told her.

Ren looked at her confused, then nodded.

“Got it.” Ren said. “I’ll quickly change and head off to make sure I’m back in time.”

Ren ran upstairs and quickly changed. Heading back down, she walked past.

“Be back soon.” Ren said, then heeded out.

She passed Morgana on her way to the station. She made it to Shibuya and found a spot to hide, going into the other world. She walked over to Lavenza who looked at her.

“Trickster, what brings you back?” Lavenza asked.

“Something about this world has been bugging me and I want to explore the areas I’ve been to more.” Ren answered. “You don’t have to join me on this, I’ll just be running around.”

“No, I would like to join you.” Lavenza said.

Ren nodded. The pair headed up to where they first found Zorro. There was a path Ren saw, but ignored, wanting to keep going and was on the clock. She made it to the path and headed down with Lavenza. They came to an edge and looked down to see a path going down, the slope was a little steep.

“I’ll go first.” Ren said.

Carefully, Ren slid down first. Making it to the bottom, she turned around.

“Okay, come on.” Ren said.

Lavenza took a deep breath as she followed. Near the bottom, she tripped and Ren rushed up and caught her, sliding back down, and took a few steps away from the slope before sitting Lavenza down.

“Are you okay?” Ren asked.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Lavenza answered.

The pair looked over to see a glowing white orb. It was so small, the size of a baseball. The pair walked over.

“Do you feel that?” Ren asked.

“Yes, a large amount of power within.” Lavenza said.

“It… feels... familiar...” Ren whispered.

Ren walked up to the orb.

“Is this safe?” Lavenza asked.

“No idea.” Ren answered.

Carefully, Ran placed her hands under the orb, then lifted her hands up around it. The orb just drops into her hands. Ren looked around, nothing happened. Ren stared at the orb.

“Mona?” Ren whispered.

Ren pulled it close. 

“I can feel him. Inside this orb.” Ren confessed.

**_“I can feel it too.” Zorro said._ **

Ren felt tears in her eyes, putting the orb away.

“Sorry.” Ren quickly apologised, lifting her mask and with her sleeve. 

Lavenza walked over.

“It’s him, the real Morgana. I can feel it.” Ren said.

“As can I.” Lavenza said.

“There’s more. We have to move.” Ren said.

Lavenza nodded. Not wasting time, they headed to where she found Captain Kidd. Looking around, they found a second orb. Ren ran over and took a deep breath as she grabbed it. Ren gasped.

“Ryuji.” Ren cried. 

“The souls of your friends were brought here as well. The ones you see everyday are fake, but these orbs seem to be the real versions of them.” Lavenza explained.

Ren dropped to her knees, breaking down. Lavenza looked at her shocked.

“How? How did I miss this?” Ren asked.

**_“Oh dear.” Carmen said._ **

**_“You have them now and we know they are here.” Captain Kidd said._ **

**_“We will save them.” Arsène told her._ **

Ren nodded, standing up.

“Right, we’ll save them.” Ren said. “I’ll find them all and keep them close.”

It took Ren a moment to gather herself once again. Putting the orb away, she walked back to Lavenza.

“Let’s keep going.” Ren said.

Lavenza nodded. The pair headed off but Ren quickly stopped.

“What is it?” Lavenza asked, walking up to Ren.

**_“Left, go left.” Captain Kidd told her._ **

“This way.” Ren said, heading left.

Lavenza quickly followed, it didn’t take long to find a third orb. This one had a different glow to it. Walking over, Ren slowly held her hands out under it and lifted them around the orb. Ren gasped as it dropped.

“What is it?” Lavenza asked.

Ren turned to her.

“Mishima.” Ren whispered. “My moon.”

“I see, so it’s not just your teammates, but all your confidants.” Lavenza concluded.

Ren put it away.

“Let’s keep our eyes open.” Lavenza said.

Ren nodded and the pair headed off. The enemies here are weak, so they don’t pose much of a threat. Making it to where she found Carmen, they looked around until they found the fourth orb, Ann. Ren pulled the orb close, then put it away.

“I can’t stay much longer so we have to pick this up later.” Ren said, turning to Lavenza.

“I will look around the lower area, just in case some are there.” Lavenza explained.

“Thank you.” Ren whispered.

Lavenza smiled.

“It would be my pleasure.” Lavenza said.

With that, the pair headed off. Making it back to Leblanc, Ren was greeted by Sojiro. Ren then saw Morgana, Futaba and Wakaba sitting at the third booth. Ren walked over and joined them.

“Are you okay dear?” Wakaba asked.

Ren nodded.

“Just tired.” Ren answered softly. 

Ren then gave her a weak smile.

“I made it.” Ren whispered.

“You did.” Wakaba said.

After dinner, Ren headed upstairs and pulled the large box out, it was empty. Ren grabbed her red blanket and put it in the box, then pulled out the four orbs.

“Stay here.” Ren whispered.

Folding the blanket over them, Ren closed the box up and carefully put it away. She’ll have to buy something for them. She knows the size, so she has to find some kind of box or something to put them in. Ren yawned as she sat at her desk with a smoke. 

**_“Be still.” Arsène told her._ **

‘This world… I have so many questions but no one to ask them to.’ Ren thought.

**_“We will find them as we search.” Johanna assured her._ **

**_“Johanna is right, no use stewing on them.” Captain Kidd said._ **

Ren sighed.

“Right.” Ren whispered. 

Only time will tell.


	29. Chapter 29

The next week went by quickly. There was a lot to do in both worlds. Studying with the others took a huge chunk of time during the day, leaving exploring the other world in the evening, which Ren really didn’t mind. 

So far she also found Ohya, Chihaya, Kawakami, Takemi, Sojiro, Yusuke, Makoto and Sae. She believes she hasn’t found Hifumi, Yoshida, Iwai or Shinya is because… she hasn’t gotten their links back. She won’t find one for Shiho or Wakaba because she never had a bond with them in the real world, as for Lavenza, well Lavenza is right there by her. She is the real Lavenza.

She has to fix that. She has to get in contact with Hifumi, Yoshida, Iwai and Shinya.

Today was the 18th, and once again they were going to see the fireworks, Ryuji managed to convince everyone to go. Well, it didn’t take much to convince everyone. Ren was fixing Futaba’s hair, they were waiting for the rest of the girls. They all agreed getting ready at Ren’s place was the best option. Ren still isn’t sure how that happened.

Ren looked over as Ann and Shiho walked up.

"Hello!" Ann greeted.

“Hey.” Ren said, her eyes going back to Futaba’s hair.

The pair walked over, checking Futaba's hair. Ren had two small braids, one on either side, coming to a bun. Ren was fixing the hairpin, a beautiful white flower.

"Done." Ren said.

"Mine’s next!" Ann cried.

Ren chuckled. 

“Then can you do mine?” Shiho asked.

“Of course.” Ren assured her.

Makoto and Haru both showed up as Ren started Ann’s hair, and the group got ready. Ren even helped with a little bit of makeup. Once ready, the group headed downstairs. Morgana, Sojiro and Wakaba looked at them.

"You look amazing." Wakaba praised them.

"Alright, be careful and have fun." Sojiro told them. 

"We will." Makoto said.

"We should get going. We're running a bit late." Morgana told the girls.

He was already dressed and ready to go.

"Right! The boys are going to be waiting." Ann said.

Ren chuckled. With that, the group headed off. They made it to the meeting spot to see Goro, Yuuki and Ryuji waiting. 

"You're late." Ryuji said.

"It takes time to get ready!" Ann told him.

Ren giggled. 

"It took me a little longer to do the girls' hair." Ren admitted. "Shall we go."

The group headed off. Ryuji ran up to Ren who looked at him. Ren giggled as she wrapped her arms around his. Ryuji goes red. They made it outside to see, like last time, it has already started. The fireworks were short lived, due to it raining. The group took cover, the boys were the same, being pervs. With a quick talk, they all split up. 

Making it back to the shop, Sojior looked at the kids shocked. They were drenched to the bone. Wakaba walked over.

"We got rained on." Morgana said.

"I'm going for a bath at the bathhouse." Ren said, walking off.

Ren collected her things, then headed to the bathhouse. Ren started washing herself when Futaba and Wakaba joined her. Ren giggled. 

After a long soak in the bath, the trio headed back to the shop. Morgana was sitting at the middle booth while Sojiro was behind the bar. Ren, Futaba and Wakaba sat down with Morgana, Futaba sat next to him while Ren and Wakaba sat on the other side.

"That sucked." Futaba said.

Ren chuckled. 

“It did say there were possible showers today.” Sojiro said.

“Maybe I should have packed that umbrella.” Morgana said.

Ren yawned.

“Well, it’s over. Not much we can do about it.” Ren told them. “It’s just a little bit of water.”

Futaba rested her head on the table. Ren smiled, leaning back. After dinner, Ren headed upstairs. Sitting on the bed with a smoke. 

**_"How are you going to get to the others?" Arsène asked._ **

Ren moaned.

"Not sure." Ren answered softly.

Her Tower, Hanged Man, Star, Sun. Ren sighed.

**_"Would Yoshida be out giving speeches?" Zorro asked._ **

Ren hummed softly.

"Yeah, I think I've seen him." Ren whispered. "Now just got to figure out the other three."

Ren looked out the window.

"Hifumi is hard, but if the Hawaii trip stays the same, I could find her there. Shinya should be at the arcade, but I don't know how to approach him this time. And then there's Iwai, going to his shop is a bad idea but there's no other way to get to him." Ren explained. 

Ren moaned in frustration. This was hard. 

**_“We have plenty of time, so there is no need to rush this.” Johanna reminded Ren._ **

Ren moaned.

“Yeah.” Ren whispered. “I want to get as much as I can done before December.”

**_“You think everything will be the same as last time?” Arsène questioned._ **

**_“If that's the case, we truly do have a deadline.” Johanna said._ **

**_“December the 24th, Christmas Eve.” Zorro added._ **

Ren sighed.

“She’s mad, I know it. We have to be careful, the enemies will be harder from here on out.” Ren told her Personas. “Plus, who knows what else she’ll throw at us to stop us.”

**_“Between all of us, we can handle it.” Carmen said._ **

**_“Plus, soon to have Necronomicon and her abilities will come in handy.” Goemon added._ **

**_“We still shouldn’t act recklessly.” Arsène told them._ **

“Like before, we get one shot.” Ren told them. “Plus, not having a full team makes this tricky. Having Lavenza has made things a little easier, but we can’t rely on her. She is still weak as well.”

**_“So what’s the plan?” Arsène asked._ **

“Nothing for a while, we need to keep our head down. The others are all talking about plans for the summer break.” Ren told them. “Maybe some workouts between and if I’m lucky, training in that world.”

Ren took the last drag of her smoke, then put it out as she exhaled, watching the smoke.

“Plus, Sojiro and Wakaba have been acting strange, we need to watch them.” Ren told them. 

**_“That would be the best course of action.” Johanna agreed._ **

“I’ll try to get back in and find Necronomicon.” Ren whispered. “We’ll just have to see what the others have planned.”

Ren sighed, back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just playing around here. Nothing should be taken seriously - it's all fun.


End file.
